MKX guest intros, fatalities and ending
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: So, I'm looking at the Mortal Kombat crossover list and I see RWBY. I click it, and I see something called Weiss intros by DarkGamer062. I look it over and think to myself, I can do that. This is the result. Hopefully you enjoy it. Now taking requests for more characters. Picture is to honor the first guest character.
1. Dovahkiin: Intros

**Variants & Intros**

* * *

All variants have Auriels's bow and Sunhallowed arrows on the back, Mehrunes' Razor on the left side, Dawnbreaker on the right side and Spellbreaker.

Variants

Dovahkiin; Nord Apperance, Dragonplate armor, Dragonbone Greatsword. Gains attacks with greatsword and thu'ums.

Archmage; High Elf appearance, elven armor, Wabbajack. Gains magical attacks and Soul Gem traps.

Devotee; Dark Elf Appearance, Daedric armor, Sanguine Rose. Gains ability to summon Daedra and poisoned blade attacks.

* * *

 **Intro motions**

Two: Dovahkiin walks forward with his helmet in his hands and talks. He puts his helmet in as his opponent speaks. He rolls his shoulders and speaks again as he enters his hand to hand combat mode.

Single: Oppenent does their standard entrance motions as Dovahkiin walks forward in his Etherial voice form. The form fades and the Dovahkiin slams his fist into an open palm and speaks. Opponent does standard entrance motion and the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin A: I saw Hermaeus Mora kill you.

Dovahkiin B: I cheated death once, fool.

Dovahkiin A: Not for a second time.

2nd

Dovahkiin B: Who are you?

Dovahkiin A: I am Talos, the hero God!

Dovahkiin B: You are delusional.

Alien

1st

Dovahkiin: What form of Daedra are you?

Alien: *Screech*

2nd

Alien: *Growl*

Dovakhiin: You shall die today!

Bo Rai Cho

1st

Dovahkiin: Sanguine, is that you?

Bo Rai Cho: I know not what you mean.

Dovahkiin: I didn't think you could get drunk.

2nd

Bo Rai Cho: Who are you?

Dovahkiin: I am the hero of Skyrim!

Bo Rai Cho: And people call me drunk.

3rd

Bo Rai Cho: A drink first?

Dovahkiin: Last time I did that, I almost married a Hagraven.

Bo Rai Cho: You could have just said no.

Cassie Cage

1st

Dovahkiin: Such strange armor you wear.

Cassie: Escape from a Ren Fair?

Dovahkiin: You mock me at your own risk.

2nd

Dovahkiin: What brings you here?

Cassie: I'm here to bring you in.

Dovahkiin: I am the Thane of Whiterun.

3rd

Cassie: Jeese, lost there, buddy?

Dovahkiin: I do not know you.

Cassie: Do you know of the bitch slap?

4th

Cassie: Calm down, dude.

Dovahkiin: Beware my Thu'um, child.

Cassie: Jesus, another freak.

D'vorah

1st

Dovahkiin: Not a werewolf or a vampire.

D'vorrah: We are Kytinn, fool.

Dovahkiin: Must be Namira's 'gift'.

2nd

Dovahkiin: A beast from the ash lands?

D'vorah: The Emperor requests you presence.

Dovahkiin: By the Divines, it can talk?

3rd

D'vorah: The hive wish to taste you.

Dovahkiin: A Frostbite spider on legs?

D'vorah: You death is sealed.

4th

D'vorah: A strange Earthrealmer.

Dovahkiin: Return me to Skyrim, beast.

D'vorah: The hive will consume you.

Ermac

1st

Dovahkiin: A fellow magic user?

Ermac: It is spirits energy.

Dovahkiin: Soul Gems, got it.

2nd

Dovahkiin: A green spirit?

Ermac: A being of ten thousand souls!

Dovahkiin: I'll free them all.

3rd

Ermac: You collect souls?

Dovahkiin: I absorb dragon souls, yes.

Ermac: They will all be ours!

4th

Ermac: We sense great power in you.

Dovahkiin: It is the Dragonblood.

Ermac: Which we will spill.

Erron Black

1st

Dovahkiin: Such strange devices...

Erron Black: They're called 'guns', old timer.

Dovahkiin: Such a strange name...

2nd

Dovahkiin: You wear a mask...

Erron Black: What of it?

Dovahkiin: Another assassin to crush.

3rd

Erron Black: What do we have here?

Dovahkiin: A master of the Thu'um.

Erron Black: And people call me old fashioned.

4th

Erron Black: A sword, how cute.

Dovahkiin: It burns the undead.

Erron Black: You'll drop in one shot.

Ferra/Torr

1st

Dovahkiin: There is a Riekling on your back.

Ferra/Torr: Me no stink!

Dovahkiin: Great, another talking one.

2nd

Dovahkiin: I didn't know giants could get this small.

Ferra/Torr: We crush you, gay ant.

Dovahkiin: Very well, come and try.

3rd

Ferra/Torr: Puss poo die.

Dovahkiin: It's 'Fus Ro Dah'.

Ferra/Torr: Not for long.

4th

Ferra/Torr: We no know you.

Dovahkiin: Release the girl, beast.

Ferra/Torr: We take fancy mask.

Goro

1st

Dovahkiin: Mehrunes Dagon?

Goro: I am Goro, fool!

Dovahkiin: Oh, good, I was worried for a second.

2nd

Goro: Dragonborn...

Dovahkiin: You know what I can do, right?

Goro: It matters not.

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Dovahkiin: Only gauntlets?

Jacqui: These are special ones.

Dovahkiin: Show me what they can do.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Can I ask a question?

Jacqui: Better now, since you still have teeth.

Dovahkiin: Whose right, Kematu or Saadia?

3rd

Jacqui: Who are you?

Dovakhiin: Hold, Redguard.

Jacqui: What did you just call me?

4th

Jacqui: What are you wearing?

Dovahkiin: The toughest armor in the kingdom.

Jacqui: Let's see how tough.

Jason

1st

Dovakhiin: Another cultist...

Jason pulls the knife out of his neck.

2nd

Jason does his intro.

Dovahkiin: I bested Miraak, why do you persist?

Jax

1st

Dovahkiin: What happened to you?

Jax: The same thing that's gonna happen to you.

Dovahkiin: That's what they all say.

2nd

Dovahkiin: A Redguard warrior.

Jax: I'm Special Forces, chump.

Dovahkiin: I am no 'chump'.

3rd

Jax: The hell are you?

Dovahkiin: I am the Dragonborn!

Jax: Another freak, great.

4th

Jax: I'll knock you on your butt.

Dovahkiin: I'll get right back up.

Jax: No, you won't.

Johnny Cage

1st

Dovahkiin: What is on your face?

Johnny: They're called sunglasses.

Dovahkiin: No, not that.

2nd

Dovahkiin: The arrogance is rolling off you.

Johnny: I've earned it, dborn.

Dovahkiin: And I have earned this.

3rd

Johnny: How are we today?

Dovahkiin: Looking for a way home.

Johnny: There's the door, and here's my foot.

4th

Johnny: What are you wearing?

Dovahkiin: It is called armor, simpleton.

Johnny: Whatever you say, weirdo.

Kano

1st

Dovahkiin: What happened to you?

Kano: I killed the last guy who asked me that.

Dovahkiin: You are welcome to try.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Your chest is glowing?

Kano: Very observant, freak.

Dovahkiin: It makes for any easy target.

3rd

Kano: I'll have those weapons.

Dovahkiin: You are not worthy of them.

Kano: I'll take them anyway.

4th

Kano: Move along, boy.

Dovahkiin: I'll not take orders from you.

Kano: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Kenshi

1st

Dovahkiin: A member of the Blades?

Kenshi: I'm the only one with Sento.

Dovahkiin: Not for long.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Your sword emits energy.

Kenshi: My warrior ancestors.

Dovahkiin: Let's see what they can do.

3rd

Dovahkiin: A Moth Priest with a weapon?

Kenshi: I can sense where you are.

Dovahkiin: So much for an easy win.

4th

Kenshi: Mine is Sento, what do you call yours?

Dovahkiin: Dawnbreaker and Mehrunes' Razor.

Kenshi: Winner gets them all, deal?

5th

Kenshi: Strange...

Dovahkiin: What is?

Kenshi: Your face.

Kitana

1st

Dovahkiin: Such strange weapons...

Kitana: I will give you a closer look.

Dovahkiin: Please do.

2nd

Dovahkiin: You must serve Dibella.

Kitana: What do you mean?

Dovahkiin: You're extremely beautiful, for now.

3rd

Kitana: Let's see you.

Dovahkiin: Here I am.

Kitana: Now let's see you bleed.

4th

Kitana: The man out of place.

Dovahkiin: You know where I am?

Kitana: You stand at your grave.

Kotal Kahn

1st

Dovahkiin: A blue Forsworn?

Kotal Kahn: You dare mock me?!

Dovahkiin: No, I kill you.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Who are you?

Kotal Kahn: I am your emperor!

Dovahkiin: Not my emperor.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: You will serve me.

Dovahkiin: I serve no one but myself.

Kotal Kahn: Then you will die.

4th

Kotal Kahn: I give you one chance.

Dovahkiin: To offer my allegiance?

Kotal Kahn: To turn and run.

Kung Jin

1st

Dovahkiin: A bosmer? Here?

Kung Jin: That's a new insult.

Dovahkiin: It's what you are.

2nd

Dovahkiin: What can your bow do?

Kung Jin: Put an arrow in your heart.

Dovahkiin: Mine can blot out the sun.

3rd

Kung Jin: A fellow archer?

Dovahkiin: I can kill a dragon with a single shot.

Kung Jin: And I thought Cage could brag.

4th

Kung Jin: Hello, handsome.

Dovahkiin: Barking up the wrong tree.

Kung Jin: Worth a shot.

Kung Lao

1st

Dovahkiin: Your hat is bladed?

Kung Lao: It is also a projectile.

Dovahkiin: An artifact, but whose?

2nd

Dovahkiin: Who are you?

Kung Lao: I am Kung Lao!

Dovahkiin: Am I supposed to be impressed?

3rd

Kung Lao: Where do you come from?

Dovahkiin: My home is Skyrim.

Kung Lao: Let us see what you can do?

4th

Kung Lao: I sensed your arrival.

Dovahkiin: How so?

Kung Lao: I could here you screaming.

Leatherface

1st

Dovahkiin: What priest mask is that?

Leatherface: *Growl*

2nd

Leatherface entrance

Dovahkiin: A sword with a moving blade?

Liu Kang

1st

Dovahkiin: Who are you?

Liu Kang: The champion of Mortal Kombat.

Dovahkiin: Am I supposed to be impressed?

2nd

Dovahkiin: I can sense the dragon within you.

Liu Kang: It is my animality.

Dovahkiin: It's soul will corrupt you.

3rd

Liu Kang: You scream at your enemies?

Dovahkiin: It is the language of the dragons.

Liu Kang: Crazy, got it.

4th

Liu Kang: Come no closer, stranger.

Dovahkiin: I merely seek a way home.

Liu Kang: I suggest you turn around.

Mileena

1st

Dovahkiin: Vaermina can bring nightmares to life now?

Mileena: I am more than a nightmare.

Dovahkiin: Compared to Harkon, you're not that scary.

2nd

Dovahkiin: A three pronged dagger?

Mileena: With them, I'll drink your blood!

Dovahkiin: A vampire, got it.

3rd

Mileena: You will obey me!

Dovahkiin: I will not, creature!

Mileena: Then die!

4th

Mileena: A stranger approaches.

Dovahkiin: One who seeks a way home.

Mileena: Your blood must taste sweet.

Predator

1st

Dovahkiin: A fellow hunter...

Predator: *Roar*

2nd

Predator entrance

Dovahkiin: That is just... Wow...

Quan Chi

1st

Dovahkiin: A necromancer?

Quan Chi: I am Shinnok's arch sorcerer.

Dovahkiin: Another vile wizard.

2nd

Dovahkiin: You summoned me here!?

Quan Chi: I have need of your soul.

Dovahkiin: Now I will kill you.

3rd

Quan Chi: You seek answers on your arrival?

Dovahkiin: How do you know that?

Quan Chi: Who do you think summoned you?

4th

Quan Chi: The mighty wanderer.

Dovahkiin: Another wizard to kill.

Quan Chi: Let us test that theory.

Raiden

1st

Dovahkiin: A lighting wizard...

Raiden: Stand down, Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin: You summoned here!?

2nd

Dovahkiin: Which Daedra do you serve?

Raiden: I serve the Elder Gods.

Dovahkiin: Let's see what gifts they gave you.

3rd

Raiden: Calm yourself, Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin: You know who I am?

Raiden: I seek your aid in defending Earthrelm.

4th

Raiden: I can return you to your home.

Dovahkiin: How is that possible? Who are you?

Raiden: The one you call Azura.

Reptile

1st (Jungle only)

Dovahkiin: An Argonian?

Reptile: I am a Zaterran!

Dovahkiin: So, I'm not in Blackmarsh?

2nd

Dovahkiin: Talen-Jei, I'm sorry.

Reptile: I know not what you mean.

Dovahkiin: So, you've forgotten about Keerava?

3rd

Dovahkiin: Veezara, you live?!

Reptile: That is not my name, fool.

Dovahkiin: Nocturnals new champion, then?

4th

Reptile: For Zaterra!

Dovahkiin: For Skyrim!

Reptile: To the death!

5th

Reptile: Disgusting creature!

Dovahkiin: Vile lizard!

Reptile: I will tear out your throat!

Scorpion

1st

Dovahkiin: You sound like a Draugr.

Scorpion: Sorcery returned me to life.

Dovahkiin: Dawnbreaker will return you to death.

2nd

Dovahkiin: A dagger? On a rope?

Scorpion: It will find your heart.

Dovahkiin: Let's see about that.

3rd

Scorpion: You have the soul of a dragon.

Dovahkiin: Many dragons, actually.

Scorpion: They will burn red with hellfire.

4th

Scorpion: For the Shirai Ryu!

Dovahkiin: For Skyrim!

Scorpion: Itami wa kanjiru darou.

Shinnok

1st

Dovahkiin: You think yourself a god?

Shinnok: I AM A GOD!

Dovahkiin: Just like Malyn Varen...

2nd

Dovahkiin: You summoned me here!?

Shinnok: To taste your power.

Dovahkiin: You will tast my blade!

3rd

Shinnok: The Dovahkiin...

Dovahkiin: How do you know that?

Shinnok: There is nothing I do not know.

4th

Shinnok: You will serve me.

Dovahkiin: Not as long as I live.

Shinnok: My thoughts exactly.

Sonya

1st

Dovahkiin: A female general?

Sonya: Is that so shocking?

Dovahkiin: I think I kill one like you.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Turn around and walk away.

Sonya: Not gonna happen.

Dovahkiin: I gave you a chance.

3rd

Sonya: Who are you?

Dovahkiin: You do not know of me?

Sonya: Another Cage protégée, great.

4th

Sonya: You're coming with me.

Dovahkiin: I go where I please.

Sonya: Did it sound like I was giving you a choice?

Sub Zero

1st

Dovahkiin: Another cryomancer?

Sub Zero: There are none like me.

Dovahkiin: Because I killed them all.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Is this cold your doing?

Sub Zero: I use my element more offensively.

Dovahkiin: I'll miss it when you're dead.

3rd

Sub Zero: For the Lin Kuei!

Dovahkiin: For Skyrim!

Sub Zero: To the death!

4th

Sub Zero: You cannot best me, strange one.

Dovahkiin: You think yourself better?

Sub Zero: I know this to be so.

Takeda

1st

Dovahkiin: What can you do?

Takeda: Who is Aela?

Dovahkiin: What did you do to her!?

2nd

Dovahkiin: Stand aside child.

Takeda: Come and make me.

Dovahkiin: You will taste my blade.

3rd

Takeda: You abandoned your children?

Dovahkiin: I was pulled into to this strange world.

Takeda: Still a lame excuse.

4th

Takeda: So many souls...

Dovahkiin: I absorb what I kill.

Takeda: I'll stop you now.

Tanya

1st

Dovahkiin: Such flexibility...

Tanya: Thank you for the complement.

Dovahkiin: It won't save you.

2nd

Tanya: Who are you?

Dovahkiin: I am the Dragonborn!

Tanya: Only fools stand in my way.

Tremor

1st

Dovahkiin: A storm atronach?

Tremor: I am Tremor, fool.

Dovakhiin: Yeah, you're missing the scary part.

2nd

Tremor: I will have your weapons.

Dovahkiin: You do not deserve them.

Tremor: I will take them, anyway.

Triborg

1st

Dovahkiin: What kind of armor is that?

Triborg: The kind that leaves you dead.

Dovahkiin: That's what they all say.

2nd

Dovahkiin: What are you?

Triborg: I am Triborg, weakling.

Dovahkiin: I am the Harbinger of your death.

3rd

Triborg: Who are you?

Dovahkiin: I am the Dragonborn!

Triborg: Bravado will not save you.

4th

Triborg: You harbor much power.

Dovahkiin: It is from my blood.

Triborg: I will take it all.

* * *

 **And that is all the intros for the Dovahkiin. The motions is just a pet peeve I had with the story I found. I had no idea what the guest characters would do and when I did get that idea, it would change the next day.**

 **Now, the next chapter is the fatalities, X-ray and ending. Who do you want Dovahkiin to kill? Give me suggestions in the review section.**


	2. Dovahkiin: Fatalities and Ending

**Fatalities**

* * *

 **Cold Front (Sub Zero)**

The Dovahkiin pulls his head back before shouting 'IIZ SLEN NUS', freezing his opponent solid. He pulls out Volendrung from his back and spins forward, knocking the head of the statue. He raises the hammer and slams it down on the body, creating an explosion of flesh before he slung the weapon over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Souled Out (Quan Chi)**

The Dovahkiin walks forward and pulls out Asura's Star. He reaches his opponent and slammed the soul gem into the gut of his opponent. Channeling magic through the gem, the victim slowly turned grey before their skin melts off. They dropped to their knees as the Dovahkiin pulls out down Dawnbreaker and slices their head into the air before catching it as the Star glows, the soul now absorbed.

* * *

 **Way of the Voice (Secret Fatality) (Shinnok)**

The Dovahkiin pulls his head back before shouting 'YOL TOOR SHUL', setting the opponent a blaze. He repeats the process, this time screaming 'IIZ SLEN NUS', freezing both the flames and their sorce. For a third time, he shouts 'FUS RO DAH!', shattering the statue into a bloody mess.

* * *

 **X-Ray (Johnny Cage)**

 **Arrow to the Knee**

The Dovahkiin pulls out Auriels's bow, draws an arrow and fires at the knee, destroying the bones and muscles in the limb. He braces himself behind Spellbreaker and charges before swinging it at the head, dislocating the jaw, cracking the skull and breaking the neck. The Dovahkiin pulls out the Ebony Blade and slices down, breaking the ribs and absorbing some health.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

The Dovahkiin looks to the sky and screams 'STRUN BAH QO!' Rain falls from the sky and lightning crashes around the Dovahkiin as he raises his sword and attracts a bolt, directing it in a slash.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _Shinnok defeated, the Dovahkiin learned why he came to this world. Alduin had cheated death and was resting in the Netherrealm, devouring souls. Agreeing to serve the emperor, the Dragonborn lead a massive army of Outworlders in a hollow victory. Having spent so much time in this new world, the Elder Gods could no longer return him to his own world. Taking pity on the unwilling hero, they summoned his wife and child to be with him. Now, they live in Outworld and serve as Kotal Kahns most loyal bodyguards._


	3. Nightmare: Intros

**Nightmare**

 **Variants & Intros**

* * *

 **Variants**

All variants have the Soulcalibur 5 look and completed Soul Edge.

Inferno: Spikes glow red; Gains attacks with fire and lightning.

Terror: Nightterror look; Increased attack power to break through blocks.

Tainted: Shredded cape attached to the back; Summons Malfested to fight.

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

Two: Nightmare walks forward, dragging his blade behind him as he speaks. He puts the blade on his back as his opponent speaks. Nightmare cracks his neck and the fight begins.

One: Opponent walks forward and does their routine opening as Nightmare walks forward and holds his three clawed hand out before snapping it shut. Opponent finishes their bit and the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

Nightmare

1st

Nightmare 1: Who are you?

Nightmare 2: My name is Siegfried.

Nightmare 1: You will die, my other half.

2nd

Nightmare 2: Give me the final shard.

Nightmare 1: Never fool!

Noghtmare 2: Then I will take it from your corpse!

Alien

1st

Nightmare: Vile creature...

Alien: *Screech*

2nd

Alien: *Growl*

Nightmare: Serve me or die!

Bo' Rai Cho

1st

Nightmare: Drunken fool.

Bo' Rai Cho: At least I can drink.

Nightmare: I will drink your blood.

2nd

Bo' Rai Cho: Fight the darkness, Siegfried!

Nightmare: Siegfried is dead, fool!

Bo' Rai Cho: Then I won't feel bad for this.

Cassie Cage

1st

Nightmare: A young soul...

Cassie: I'm not that young.

Nightmare: Young enough to die!

2nd

Nightmare: Turn and run, child.

Cassie: No, I'm good here.

Nightmare: Taste the darkness!

3rd

Cassie: Wow! Nice sword.

Nightmare: It will be the last thing you see!

Cassie: Not overcompensating for anything, are ya?

4th

Cassie: Wow, you're scary.

Nightmare: Tremble in fear!

Cassie: Not you, stupid. Me.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: Your sword is cursed.

Nightmare: It is power incarnate!

Dovahkiin: Its time is up.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Daedra scum...

Nightmare: I am more powerful than you know.

Dovahkiin: That's what Alduin said.

3rd

Nightmare: Your blood beckons me.

Dovahkiin: The dragon blood calls you.

Nightmare: It will stain my sword.

4th

Nightmare: Warrior...

Dovahkiin: Monster...

Nightmare: Only one will live after this.

D'vorah

1st

Nightmare: An annoying bug.

D'vorah: This will is called D'vorah.

Nightmare: You will burn in my hand!

2nd

Nightmare: Begone, bug.

D'vorah: We will not flee.

Nightmare: Then die!

3rd

D'vorah: Your sword calls to us.

Nightmare: You will be its next victim.

D'vorah: It will be a gift to our master.

4th

D'vorah: Filthy human.

Nightmare: You cannot beat me.

D'vorah: We can kill you from here.

Ermac

1st

Nightmare: A spirit vessel?

Ermac: A vessel for an army.

Nightmare: An army for my taking.

2nd

Nightmare: So many souls...

Ermac: You face the might of thousands.

Nightmare: I will devour them all!

3rd

Ermac: You collect souls?

Nightmare: They are mine by conquest.

Ermac: Soon, they will be ours!

4th

Ermac: You are not a singular being!

Nightmare: I am a vessel for chaos.

Ermac: You will be destroyed.

Erron Black

1st

Nightmare: Serve me, wanderer.

Erron Black: I already have a boss.

Nigthmare: Then die!

2nd

Nightmare: Your soul is very old.

Erron Black: I've been alive for a long time.

Nightmare: Your power will be mine!

3rd

Erron Black: Still walking, old timer?

Nightmare: My search is eternal!

Erron Black: Its about to end now.

4th

Erron Black: Move aside, Graf Dumas.

Nightmare: You will die for saying that name!

Erron Black: I don't think so, old timer.

Ferra/Torr

1st

Nightmare: You soul is shattered.

Ferra/Torr: How you fix it?

Nightmare: By killing you.

2nd

Nightmare: What are you?

Ferra/Torr: We Ferra/Torr, who you?

Nightmare: You're destruction.

3rd

Ferra/Torr: Where you rider?

Nightmare: No one rides me, fool.

Ferra/Torr: Then Torr stomp head in.

4th

Ferra/Torr: Helmet...

Nightmare: Serve me, or be destroyed.

Ferra/Torr: We take fancy blade!

Goro

1st

Nightmare: Tremble in fear...

Goro: Shokan fear no one!

Nightmare: Your soul says otherwise.

2nd

Goro: Swordsman...

Nightmare: I hunger for blood.

Goro: I will sate your appetite.

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Nightmare: A young soul...

Jacqui: Tougher than you, big boy.

Nightmare: You will die.

2nd

Nightmare: You think yourself a warrior?

Jacqui: I know I am.

Nightmare: Then I shall take your soul.

3rd

Jacqui: What are you?

Nightmare: The embodiment of chaos!

Jacqui: Meet my friends, law and order!

4th

Jacqui: Whoa there, big boy.

Nightmare: Turn and run, child!

Jacqui: Not gonna happen.

Jason

1st

Nightmare: A fool on an errand.

Jason pulls knife from his neck.

2nd

Jason drags victim and pulls his machete out.

Nightmare: Your soul is already broken.

Jax

1st

Nightmare: You face death.

Jax: I've beaten it before.

Nightmare: I will feast on your soul.

2nd

Nightmare: Your soul is corrupted.

Jax: Not any more.

Nightmare: I will fix that.

3rd

Jax: The hell are you?

Nightmare: Your soul will burn.

Jax: Only thing getting lit is my cigar.

4th

Jax: Just walk away.

Nightmare: You will die.

Jax: No today, big shot.

Johnny Cage

1st

Nightmare: Arrogant fool.

Johnny: Where are the other two Blue Men?

Nightmare: I will crush your skull!

2nd

Nightmare: A green aura...

Johnny: Want a close up?

Nightmare: Yes, a close up...

3rd

Johnny: Look at this...

Nightmare: What do you seek?

Johnny: A new punching bag.

4th

Johnny: Can I ask a question?

Nightmare: Speak, while you still can.

Johnny: You blue down there too?

Kano

1st

Nightmare: Serve me...

Kano: Show me the gold first.

Nightmare: I will show you death.

2nd

Nightmare: Bow to me...

Kano: I don't bow so easily.

Nightmare: I will make you.

3rd

Kano: Nice blade.

Nightmare: It is mine.

Kano: It should fetch a fair price.

4th

Kano: The big cheese.

Nightmare: Tremble in fear...

Kano: I don't think so, bugger.

Kenshi

1st

Nightmare: Your sword is a talisman.

Kenshi: And an extremely powerful one.

Nightmare: It will be mine.

2nd

Nightmare: Your sword hold souls.

Kenshi: My warrior ancestors.

Nightmare: They will belong to me!

3rd

Kenshi: My ancestors warn me of your power.

Nightmare: As they should, fool.

Kenshi: And they've warned me of what you want.

4th

Kenshi: Your soul fights inside you.

Nightmare: It will fail, as always.

Kenshi: Not if I can help it.

Kitana

1st

Nightmare: An old soul...

Kitana: I am over ten thousand years.

Nightmare: Time to die.

2nd

Nightmare: You bring fans to a battle?

Kitana: They will slice through you.

Nightmare: They will never get close.

3rd

Kitana: Disgusting creature.

Nightmare: I will kill you!

Kitana: You can't and you won't.

4th

Kitana: Who dares disturb me?

Nightmare: Your destroyer.

Kitana: That remains to be seen.

Kotal Kahn

1st

Nightmare: You will lead me to the shard!

Kotal Kahn: You dare command an emperor!?

Nightmare: No, I kill you!

2nd

Nightmare: You think yourself a god?

Kotal Kahn: I am the god of servants.

Nightmare: Your soul will prove useful.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: Such disrespect.

Nightmare: I respect only power.

Kotal Kahn: Then I shall take yours.

4th

Kotal Kahn: Hold, cursed one.

Nightmare: Stand aside, fool.

Kotal Kahn: Now you will perished.

Kung Jin

1st

Nightmare: Your soul is perverse.

Kung Jin: Just shut up and fight.

Nightmare: None shall stop me!

2nd

Kung Jin: What's going on?

Nightmare: Surrender or die!

Kung Jin: How bout an arrow up your ass?

Kung Lao

1st

Nightmare: Who are you?

Kung Lao: You face Kung Lao!

Nightmare: That name will burn.

2nd

Nightmare: A warriors soul...

Kung Lao: A Shaolin warrior.

Nightmare: I will take it from your corpse.

3rd

Kung Lao: A trick?

Nightmare: A destroyer of life.

Kung Lao: A mouth in search of a fist.

4th

Kung Lao: A challenger?

Nightmare: Your destroyer.

Kung Lao: That remains to be seen.

Leatherface

1st

Nightmare: Stand aside, fool.

Leatherface: *Growl*

2nd

Leatherface starts his chainsaw.

Nightmare: A dog that needs to die.

Liu Kang

1st

Nightmare: A dragon's soul...

Liu Kang: You wish to feel my bite?

Nightmare: No, I will take your skull.

2nd

Nightmare: You think yourself better?

Liu Kang: I know I am.

Nightmare: Let's prove you wrong.

3rd

Liu Kang: You are a curse.

Nightmare: I am death!

Liu Kang: No, but you will die.

4th

Liu Kang: State your business.

Nightmare: I will have your soul.

Liu Kang: How about my boot in your face?

Mileena

1st

Nightmare: Disgusting creature.

Milenna: I am an Empress!

Nightmare: I shall destroy you and your empire!

2nd

Nightmare: You face the darkness.

Milenna: Your blood must taste sweet.

Nightmare: There's no turning back.

3rd

Milenna: Serve me, demon.

Nightmare: Offer your soul.

Milenna: I'll rip your head off!

4th

Milenna: A toy? How adorable.

Nightmare: Sword, give me strength!

Milenna: It won't be enough.

Predator

1st

Nightmare: Your soul is unique.

Predator: *Roar*

2nd

Predator scans Nightmare.

Nightmare: You will make a fine host.

Quan Chi

1st

Nightmare: A magic user...

Quan Chi: I am Shinnok's arch sorcerer.

Nightmare: The nightmare will devour you.

2nd

Nightmare: Turn and run...

Quan Chi: I will not.

Nightmare: Then die...

3rd

Quan Chi: A fascinating creation...

Nightmare: I am chaos born!

Quan Chi: Let's see how you work.

4th

Quan Chi: Hold there, beast.

Nightmare: Your soul is mine.

Quan Chi: That is my line.

Raiden

1st

Nightmare: You light will fail.

Raiden: Never to you!

Nightmare: Listen to the quickening of darkness!

2nd

Nightmare: You think yourself a god?

Raiden: I am protector of Earthrealm.

Nightmare: You are my next victim!

3rd

Raiden: You are a plague.

Nightmare: I am your death.

Raiden: Better beasts have failed.

4th

Raiden: You wield that blade!?

Nightmare: It is mine by right.

Raiden: I will destroy it and you.

Reptile

1st

Nightmare: A lizardman...

Reptile: I am Zateran, fool!

Nightmare: Your soul is mine.

2nd

Nightmare: You will die!

Reptile: My acid can melt even you.

Nightmare: I will burn it.

3rd

Reptile: Hold, strange one.

Nightmare: I'll not obey a lizard.

Reptile: Now you will die.

4th

Reptile: A strange sword.

Nightmare: It will drink your blood.

Reptile: It will not touch me.

Scorpion

1st

Nightmare: Offer your soul!

Scorpion: Never again.

Nightmare: Then die!

2nd

Nightmare: Your soul crys in anger.

Scorpion: It give me strength.

Nightmare: Show me your power.

3rd

Scorpion: You escaped from the Netherrealm?

Nightmare: I am a harbinger of darkness.

Scorpion: I will return you to death.

4th

Scorpion: I will not surrender my soul!

Nightmare: Then I'll take your heart.

Scorpion: I'll move YOUR heart outside your chest.

Shinnok

1st

Nightmare: Evil one...

Shinnok: You flatter me.

Nightmare: Show me the darkness with in!

2nd

Nightmare: Keeper of souls.

Shinnok: That I am.

Nightmare: I will take them all.

3rd

Shinnok: Nightmare...

Nightmare: Tremble in my darkesss!

Shinnok: I will show you true darkness.

4th

Shinnok: The cursed sword...

Nightmare: Your madness shines like a beacon.

Shinnok: It will blind you as one.

Sonya Blade

1st

Nightmare: Offer your soul.

Sonya: I'm using it right now.

Nightmare: Then I will take it.

2nd

Nightmare: Come onto me!

Sonya: That your idea of a pickup line?

Nightmare: No, your death warrant.

3rd

Sonya: Stop right there.

Nightmare: Pathetic fool!

Sonya: Bad move, buster.

4th

Sonya: What do you want?

Nightmare: Bloodbath!

Sonya: Coming right up.

Sub Zero

1st

Nightmare: Ice user...

Sub-Zero: Your terror ends now.

Nightmare: I will melt you.

2nd

Nightmare: I will crush you.

Sub-Zero: Do you think you can?

Nightmare: Like a lowly bug.

3rd

Sub-Zero: Vessel of Inferno...

Nightmare: Your soul is broken.

Sub-Zero: Not broken, freed.

4th

Sub-Zero: You face the Lin Kuei grandmaster.

Nightmare: The clan will die.

Sub- Zero: You've stated your intentions.

Takeda

1st

Nightmare: A powerful soul...

Takeda: And growing in power.

Nightmare: It will be mine!

2nd

Nightmare: Foolish child...

Takeda: I can take you.

Nightmare: As I said, foolish.

3rd

Takeda: What's going on?

Nightmare: Begone, child!

Takeda: I'm no child.

4th

Takeda: Let's go a couple rounds.

Nightmare: The foolish die young.

Takeda: Says the fool.

Tanya

1st

Nightmare: What do you want?

Tanya: A bit of exercise.

Nightmare: A foolish death.

2nd

Tanya: State your buisness.

Nightmare: I will not!

Tanya: Then you will die.

Tremor

1st

Nightmare: Astaroth?

Tremor: I am Tremor, fool.

Nightmare: Then die...

2nd

Tremor: I will have your weapon.

Nightmare: Not as I live.

Tremor: My thoughts exactly.

Triborg

1st

Nightmare: A being with three souls?

Triborg: I hold the conscious, not souls.

Nightmare: Then you're no use to me.

2nd

Triborg: Old time fool.

Nightmare: Tiny metal man.

Triborg: Your survival is improbable.

* * *

 **It started just with the Dovahkiin, but my mind went into overdrive and now, I will be adding other characters. But seeing as my knowledge is limited, if you have any suggestions, let me know in the reviews. And speaking of the reviews, let me know who gets fatalitied in the next chapter.**


	4. Nightmare: Fatalities and Ending

**Fatalities**

* * *

 **The Point (Johnny Cage)**

Nightmare pulls Soul Edge off his back and shoves it into Johnny's gut. Reaching around to his back, Nightmare pulls Johnny down the blade, bisecting his body. Johnny looks up as Nightmare grabs his head and squeezes it into a bloody explosion. He swings his blade to the side and Johnnys top falls to the ground.

* * *

 **Bloody Good Time (Raiden)**

Nightmare swings Soul Edge and slices off Raidens knees. He swings again and slices off one arm before doing the same to the other. He sheathes the blade and starts punching Raiden in the face repeatedly, breaking his nose and blacking his eyes. The screen becomes tinted with blood until Nightmare ignites his demon hand before punching clean through Raidens chest before pulling out and kicking the body away.

* * *

 **X-Ray**

 **Soul Wave (Kano)**

Nightmare swings Soul Edge and slices across Kano's chest, breaking the ribs making them puncture the lungs beneath them. He cocks his fist back and punches Kano square in the jaw, breaking several teeth and cracking the skull. He kicks Kano to the ground and stabs down, destroying the stomach.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Nightmare sets Soul Edge ablaze and stabs it into the ground. The fire spreads around him as he laughs like a mad man before staring at the screen.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _Standing over Shinnok, Nightmare shatters the amulet that confine the Elder God. The final shard in it fused with the blade, and Nightmare transformed. All the souls absorbed by the amulet merged with, and Nightmare lost control. In a wild frenzy, Nightmare slaughtered anyone in his way. Inferno ruled this world through his vessel, and Siegfried was forever lost._

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with my life and other stories. For the next character, we do down into hell.**


	5. Dante: Intros

**Dante**

 **Variants & Intros**

* * *

 **Variants**

All have the Devil May Cry 4 Look.

Rocker: Nevan attached to back: Gains electrical attacks.

Sundae: Cerberus attached to hip: Gains ice attacks.

Trickster: Gains dark red aura: Access to Trickster style.

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

Two: Dante walks forward, twirling his guns and speaks. He spins Ebony around as the opponent speaks. Dante holsters his guns and the fight begins.

One: The opponent walks forward and speaks as Dante walks forward, holding Rebellion over his shoulder. He sling it on to his back and speaks. The opponent finishes their bit and the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

Dante

1st

Dante A: Hello, handsome.

Dante B: So, who's the real one?

Dante A: The one that live.

2nd

Dante B: Vergil?

Dante A: Not a chance.

Dante B: Then it's time for you to die.

Alien

1st

Dante: Yeash, ugly.

Alien: *Roars*

2nd

Alien drops down.

Dante: You're down in one shot.

Bo' Rai Cho

1st

Dante: Hello, chubby.

Bo' Rai Cho: You should respect your elders, boy.

Dante: Respect this.

2nd

Dante: The bars close, fatass.

Bo' Rai Cho: I'm not drunk yet.

Dante: You're about to be punch-drunk.

3rd

Bo' Rai Cho: You wield great power.

Dante: It comes from my dad.

Bo' Rai Cho: But you lack discipline.

Cassie Cage

1st

Dante: You cut your hair, Trish?

Cassie: The name is Cassie, albino.

Dante: No one bad mouths the hair.

2nd

Dante: Well, hello beautiful.

Cassie: Never gonna happen, creep.

Dante: How come I never meet any nice girls?

3rd

Cassie: Who are you?

Dante: Just a guy looking for a good time.

Cassie: Will some time in a coma count?

4th

Cassie: Stop right there, trench coat.

Dante: Really, that's the best you got?

Cassie: No, this is.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dante: This is my hunt, buddy.

Dovahkiin: This armor is not for show.

Dante: Let's put it to the test.

2nd

Dante: Move aside, old timer.

Dovahkiin: I'm as old as you.

Dante: Whatever you say.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Your father was a demon?

Dante: The best one their ever was.

Dovahkiin: There's no such thing as a good demon.

4th

Dovahkiin: You kill for money?

Dante: I kill demons, not people.

Dovahkiin: Let's see how good you are.

D'vorah

1st

Dante: What kind of demon are you?

D'vorah: We are Kytin, fool.

Dante: You'll still crunch when I beat you.

2nd

Dante: The Kahn wants your head.

D'vorah: My children demand substance.

Dante: Hope they like lead.

3rd

D'vorah: You are new to us.

Dante: The last face you'll ever see.

D'vorah: Our thoughts, exactly.

4th

D'vorah: Who are you?

Dante: An exterminator, buggy.

D'vorah: Your death will please us.

Ermac

1st

Dante: How you feeling, mummy?

Ermac: You do not amuse us, human.

Dante: Half-human, half-demon, all awesome.

2nd

Dante: Is my family a part of you?

Ermac: We know not what you mean.

Dante: Alright, we'll do this the hard way.

3rd

Ermac: You are a hunter?

Dante: I'm on the hunt right now.

Ermac: You will not take our head.

4th

Ermac: Begone, foreigner.

Dante: Would if I could, but I can't.

Ermac: Then we shall make you.

Erron Black

1st

Dante: Nice antiques.

Erron: They still work, kiddo.

Dante: Draw in three, two, one.

2nd

Dante: Who you tracking?

Erron: A punk kid who asks too many questions.

Dante: Cage run his mouth again?

3rd

Erron: Howdy, stranger.

Dante: What is this, a western?

Erron: Bad idea to insult me.

4th

Erron: Go back to mommy.

Dante: I can handle myself.

Erron: You're down in one shot.

Ferra/Torr

1st

Dante: Running a special today.

Ferra/Torr: What special?

Dante: Two for the price of one.

2nd

Dante: Hello, tall, dark, and ugly.

Ferra/Torr: You make Torr mad.

Dante: I was talking about you.

3rd

Ferra/Torr: Pretty coat.

Dante: Was that a complement?

Ferra/Torr: We take, long with arms!

4th

Ferra/Torr: Dum dum.

Dante: I'm part demon, short stuff. Not dum dum.

Ferra/Torr: You fight us, you dum dum.

Goro

1st

Dante: Hold there, big guy.

Goro: I hold for no one.

Dante: Even with a gun to your head?

2nd

Goro: Son of Sparda.

Dante: I'm not my old man.

Goro: I shall honor you with combat.

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Dante: Short stuff.

Jacqui: You did NOT just call me that.

Dante: What you gonna do about it?

2nd

Dante: Well, hello, beautiful.

Jacqui: I have a boyfriend, creep.

Dante: If they don't try to kill me, they're taken.

3rd

Jacqui: Who are you?

Dante: Just a guy looking to make some cash.

Jacqui: You're no different than Kano.

4th

Jacqui: You really hunt demons?

Dante: For a price, yeah.

Jacqui: Right, and I'm queen of earth realm.

Jason

1st

Dante: Strong silent type, huh?

Jason: Pulls knife from neck.

2nd

Jason: Drags victim forward and pulls machete out of her head.

Dante: And I thought Vergil was brooding.

Jax

1st

Dante: Think you're still up to stuff, old man?

Jax: I've never been better.

Dante: We'll see about that.

2nd

Dante: I've got fancy gloves, too.

Jax: These ain't toys, chump.

Dante: Neither are mine.

3rd (Revenant Jax)

Dante: Demon scum.

Jax: You're going down, punk.

Dante: I don't think so.

4th

Jax: Well, look at this.

Dante: You wanna dance, old timer?

Jax: I'll lead, you go down.

5th

Jax: Another brash punk.

Dante: You're not brash if you can back it up.

Jax: Well, come on then.

Johnny Cage

1st

Dante: Mr. movie star.

Johnny: That me, grandpa.

Dante: Such a douchebag.

2nd

Dante: How do you make that green energy?

Johnny: Mediterranean war cult blood, that how.

Dante: You could just say 'I don't know.'

3rd

Johnny: Another member of my adoring public.

Dante: Your movies stink.

Johnny: You're getting a punch down under.

4th

Johnny: You hit on my daughter?

Dante: Thought she was someone else.

Johnny: Now, I'm really angry.

Kano

1st

Dante: Scumbag.

Kano: Tourist.

Dante: Thanks for the bullseye.

2nd

Dante: The hell happened to you?

Kano: Wouldn't you like to know?

Dante: Yeah, that's why I asked.

3rd

Kano: Why not join the Black Dragons?

Dante: I'm more of a solo act.

Kano: Your funeral.

4th

Kano: I'll have those weapons.

Dante: You'll get them from my cold dead hands.

Kano: My thoughts exactly.

Kenshi

1st

Dante: Samurai movie fan?

Kenshi: I've never seen one.

Dante: Then are REALLY gonna hate me for this.

2nd

Dante: Nice blade.

Kenshi: Sento will guide me.

Dante: Great, MORE talking swords.

3rd

Kenshi: Mine is Sento. What do you call yours?

Dante: You're gonna have too pick one.

Kenshi: Doesn't matter. You're a threat.

4th

Kenshi: Greetings.

Dante: I see, said the blind man pissing into the wind...

Kenshi: Just like Cage.

Kitana

1st

Dante: Well, hello, beautiful.

Kitana: Do not even think of it.

Dante: I don't think. I do.

2nd

Dante: You wanna have a good time?

Kitana: Filthy animal.

Dante: How come I never meet any nice girls?

3rd (Revenant Kitana)

Dante: You are one hot demon.

Kitana: You wish to court me?

Dante: More like kill you.

4th

Kitana: Son of Sparda.

Dante: The name is Dante.

Kitana: That is of no concern to me.

5th

Kitana: Disgusting hybrid.

Dante: Arrogant bitch.

Kitana: You will learn respect.

Kotal Kahn

1st

Dante: Hello, Papa Smurf.

Kotal Kahn: You dare insult me!?

Dante: It's kinda my thing.

2nd

Dante: You're gonna send me home, now.

Kotal Kahn: You dare command me?

Dante: No, I'm forcing you!

3rd

Kotal Kahn: Serve me, devilspawn.

Dante: Give me one reason I should.

Kotal Kahn: Those who refuse will die.

4th

Kotal Kahn: What manner of Earthrealmer are you?

Dante: The badass kind.

Kotal Kahn: Show me.

Kung Jin

1st

Dante: Seriously? A bow?

Kung Jin: Impressed?

Dante: More like laughing on the inside.

2nd

Dante: You've got some serious dough on your head.

Kung Jin: I was a different person then.

Dante: Whatever you say, thief.

3rd

Kung Jin: Look at you.

Dante: Wrong tree, doggy.

Kung Jin: That hair says you fuck butt.

4th

Kung Jin: What do you want?

Dante: Just a good time.

Kung Jin: How 'bout an arrow up your ass?

Kung Lao

1st

Dante: Seriously? A hat?

Kung Lao: It is also a projectile.

Dante: No. These are projectiles.

2nd

Dante: You ever relax, man?

Kung Lao: A Shaolin is never relaxed.

Dante: Uptight asshole.

3rd (Revenant Kung Lao)

Dante: Demon scum.

Kung Lao: I serve a higher power now.

Dante: Bullet to the head coming your way.

4th

Kung Lao: A challenger.

Dante: Think you can keep up?

Kung Lao: The question is can you?

5th

Kung Lao: For the Shaolin.

Dante: Who cares, man?

Kung Lao: Now, I am angry.

Leatherface

1st

Dante: Seriously, a chainsaw?

Leatherface: *Growl*

2nd

Leatherface: Drags chainsaw forward and starts it.

Dante: I've killed tougher. And scarier.

Liu Kang

1st

Dante: What's with you?

Liu Kang: You have no hope of beating me.

Dante: And I thought Jester pissed me off.

2nd

Dante: Nice to meet you, Mr. Miyagi.

Liu Kang: My name is Liu Kang.

Dante: Never heard of a joke?

3rd (Revenant Liu Kang)

Dante: Demon scum.

Liu Kang: Turn and run away.

Dante: You did NOT just tell me to run.

4th

Liu Kang: Are you lost?

Dante: Actually, I'm right where I need do be.

Liu Kang: Then this will be your grave.

5th

Liu Kang: I knew you were coming.

Dante: How so?

Liu Kang: I could hear your guns.

Mileena

1st

Dante: Yesh, you born that way?

Mileena: I'm pretty, like my sister.

Dante: How cone I never meet any nice girls?

2nd

Dante: I've got two words for you.

Mileena: Is it 'marry me'?

Dante: No. They're 'dental work'.

3rd

Mileena: Come closer.

Dante: No. I'm good here.

Mileena: I love it when you play hard to get.

4th

Mileena: Lost, little boy?

Dante: Not at all, demon.

Mileena: Fool! I am an empress.

Nightmare

1st

Dante: Demon scum...

Nightmare: I am power made flesh!

Dante: I've killed bigger and meaner than you.

2nd

Dante: Disco Inferno...

Nightmare: You mock me at your own risk.

Dante: I can back it too.

3rd

Nightmare: Son of Sparda...

Dante: My father bested you, Inferno.

Nightmare: You are not him.

4th

Nightmare: Demon hunter...

Dante: You're my biggest prize yet.

Nightmare: Your head will be mine.

Predator

1st

Dante: A new demon?

Predator: *Roars*

2nd

Predator: Walks forward and scans Dante.

Dante: You are seriously ugly.

Quan Chi

1st

Dante: Walk your ugly ass back through that gate.

Quan Chi: Only if you serve me.

Dante: Not happening, cue ball.

2nd

Dante: You're gonna send me home, now.

Quan Chi: I will not.

Dante: That wasn't a request.

3rd

Quan Chi: Can you over come my sorcery?

Dante: You bet your hairless ass I can.

Quan Chi: We shall see.

4th

Quan Chi: The son of Sparda.

Dante: What do you know about me?

Quan Chi: Who do you think summoned you here?

Raiden

1st

Dante: Hold there, sparky.

Raiden: This is not a time for levity.

Dante: Okay, how 'bout violence?

2nd

Dante: Need an extra hand fighting?

Raiden: I've no need for mercenary scum.

Dante: Was gonna give you a discount, but now...

3rd

Raiden: Return home, Sparda's son.

Dante: Gladly, if you open the door.

Raiden: 'Twas not a request.

4th

Raiden: One of Shinnok's servants.

Dante: I don't work for douchebags like him.

Raiden: I must be certain.

Reptile

1st

Dante: Hippity hoppity.

Reptile: I am no frog, fool.

Dante: Time to pierce that tongue.

2nd

Dante: Bud-weis-

Reptile: I will rip out your throat.

Dante: You were supposed to say 'er'.

3rd

Reptile: Hold, strange one.

Dante: You look in the mirror, lately?

Reptile: You dare mock me?

4th

Reptile: The Kahn demands your presence.

Dante: Not while I'm alive, scaley.

Reptile: My thoughts exactly.

Scorpion

1st

Dante: Hellfire and brimstone?

Scorpion: The power of sorcery.

Dante: Let's make some sparks.

2nd

Dante: Demonic lapgog.

Scorpion: I choose this battle freely.

Dante: Then you just screwed up.

3rd

Scropion: You have the soul of a warrior.

Dante: The scars of one, too.

Scorpion: But do you deserve them?

4th

Scorpion: For the Shirai Ryu!

Dante: Blow it put your ass.

Scorpion: Now, you will burn.

Shinnok

1st

Dante: The big boss.

Shinnok: Mr. devil hunter.

Dante: Let's begin the main event!

2nd

Dante: Send me back home.

Shinnok: But I have need of your soul.

Dante: That ain't happening, punk.

3rd

Shinnok: The son of Sparda.

Dante: Piss off, bishop.

Shinnok: You will serve me in death.

4th

Shinnok: Seen your brother lately?

Dante: You're on thin ice, pal.

Shinnok: I shall reunite you with him.

Sonya Blade

1st

Dante: Trish, is that you?

Sonya: The name is Gernal Blade, straggler.

Dante: You could just say no.

2nd

Dante: Well, hello hot stuff.

Sonya: You got some mommy issues, don't you?

Dante: Why does everyone tell me that?

3rd

Sonya: You hit on my daughter?

Dante: Thought she was someone else.

Sonya: That doesn't make it better.

4th

Sonya: Who are you?

Dante: Just a guy looking for a good time.

Sonya: Then you're gonna love this.

Sub Zero

1st

Dante: Chill out, frosty.

Sub Zero: Is that what you call a joke?

Dante: Yep, and here's the punchline.

2nd

Dante: You're not so special, ya know?

Sub Zero: Explain yourself.

Dante: I've fought a three-headed dog that can do what you do.

3rd (Revenant Sub Zero)

Dante: Demon scum.

Sub Zero: You will know the chill of death.

Dante: That ain't happen today.

4th

Sub Zero: For the Lin Kuei!

Dante: Blow it out your ass.

Sub Zero: Death is more honor than you deserve.

5th

Sub Zero: You approach me as a foe.

Dante: What ever you say, icebox.

Sub Zero: And now you will die.

Takada

1st

Dante: A son cleaning up his dads mess?

Takada: Yeah, so what?

Dante: That story doesn't end well, kid.

2nd

Dante: Hello, Junior.

Takada: Don't call me that.

Dante: Whatever you say, Junior

3rd

Takada: I knew you were coming.

Dante: How so?

Takada: I saw the stink lines coming off you.

4th

Takada: Walk away while you can.

Dante: This is no place for kids.

Takada: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Tanya

1st

Dante: Whoa, look at you.

Tanya: Be gone, lecherous scum.

Dante: Why you gotta be like that, baby?

2nd

Tanya: You're new to me.

Dante: Wanna see what I can do?

Tanya: Only fools stand in my way.

Tremor

1st

Dante: The hell happened to you?

Tremor: The dream realm changed me.

Dante: Right. Okay, sure.

2nd

Tremor: I will have your weapons.

Dante: Not happening, Balboa.

Tremor: That was not a request.

Triborg

1st

Dante: That's some fancy armor you got on.

Triborg: It is impervious to your bullets.

Dante: We'll see about that.

2nd

Triborg: Your bio-scan is unreadable.

Dante: That's what happens when your me.

Triborg: But you are not unbeatable.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, had a hard time think of a good character. Thought about doing Dante Alighieri from the 'Dante's Inferno' video game, and that led me to this Dante because ALOT of characters from DMC are inspired from the divine comedy. Fatalities and ending are next, so please leave suggestions for another character, cause I am running out of ideas. Remember, they don't just have to be from video games.**


	6. Dante: Fatalities and Ending

**Fatalities**

* * *

 **Set Free (Cassie Cage)**

Dante turns and starts walking away before Lucifer appears on his back. Quickly turning around, Dante flings four spikes at her arms and legs, forcing her to the ground. He then walks over and stabs a fifth in into her gut beforehand clapping his hands. The first four explode, leaving her with nothing but stumps as he places a rose in her mouth just before the final spear explodes, leaving only a severed head.

* * *

 **Jackpot (Liu Kang)**

Dante uses his high time maneuver to launch his opponent into the air. Pulling out his pistols, he fires them one at at time, destroying Liu Kangs body and ripping off part of his limbs. As he reaches the the ground, Dante places his pistols in a 90 degree angle against each other. Pulling both triggers at the same time, the magic shot blows his opponents head off. Upon impact with the ground, Dante blows the smoke coming out of Ivory's barrel.

* * *

 **X-Ray**

 **Devil Side Up (Raiden)**

Dante throws Rebellion like a boomerang before summoning Gilgamesh and punching his opponent in the gut, destroying his organs and sending him up into the air. Rebellion flies back and hits the gods neck blade first, going right through and forcing him to the ground. Dante walks over and slams his boot down in a high axe kick on Raidens face, breaking his jaw and sending bone into the brain. He then pulls Rebellion out and jumps back, his gauntlets and boots fading.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Dante pulls out a rose and gives it a sniff before throwing it towards his opponent in respect.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _Dante hadn't anticipated the bizarre adventure his newest job would take him on. But t_ _he bounty on Kano's head was more than enough to pay off his debt. In gratitude, Raiden returned Dante to his home with the money. But his friends would have to hear the story. There was a new job waiting for him: he had to track down The Left Eye of The World._

* * *

 **Tried to incoperate as much Devil May Cray elements in these as possible in the fatalities and the ending is basically the set up towards the Death Battle he had. See you guys next time. Hopefully this onw won't take several months to do.**


	7. Akuma: Intros

**Akuma**

 **Variants & Intros**

* * *

 **Variants**

Ansatsuken: Human form from comics (Agressive version of Ryu's Style)

Satsui no Hado: Yellow Gi lines (Stree Fighter Three Moveset)

Unleashed: Oni form (Oni moveset)

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

Two: Akuma jumps down and looks over his shoulder before spinning around and speaking. He glows in a red Aura as his opponents speaks. He brings his hands forward like in Street Fighter 5 as he speaks and the fight begins.

One: The oppenent walks forward as Akuma appears using his teleportation technique. He enters his fighting stance as his body glows red and speaks. The opponent finishes their bit and the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

Akuma

1st

Akuma A: So, it is you.

Akuma B: Is this a trick?

Akuma: No, this is a fight.

2nd

Akuma B: You live, Goken?

Akuma A: I am Akuma, fool!

Akuma B: You dare take my face!?

Alien

1st

Akuma: Filthy creature...

Alien: *Screech*

2nd

Alien: Drops down and growls.

Akuma: You will not claim my face!

Bo' Rai Cho

1st

Akuma: Your style reminds me of The Sennin.

Bo' Rai Cho: A great warrior, I presume.

Akuma: It won't be a draw this time.

2nd

Bo' Rai Cho: You killed your own brother?

Akuma: He was weak, I was strong.

Bo' Rai Cho: That's not justification.

Cassie Cage

1st

Akuma: Yet another little girl tries to be brave.

Cassie: Brave of you to wear that smock.

Akuma: Another girl to break.

2nd

Akuma: You dare approach me?

Cassie: I'm here to stop you.

Akuma: You are welcome to try.

3rd

Cassie: Cute outfit.

Akuma: You dare mock me!?

Cassie: Kind of my thing.

4th

Cassie: Wow, you're scary.

Akuma: Cowardice will not save you.

Cassie: I was talking about me.

Dante

1st

Akuma: The son of Sparda...

Dante: The name is Dante.

Akuma: I don't care.

2nd

Akuma: A demon hunter.

Dante: I also hunt people.

Akuma: I am not prey. I am the predator!

3rd

Dante: The top fighter.

Akuma: You face the master of the fist.

Dante: I'll show you what you can do with your fist.

4th

Dante: Get lost, punk.

Akuma: I only no one!

Dante: Fine, I'll make you.

Dovahkiin

1st

Akuma: The Dragonborn.

Dovahkiin: Your power controls you.

Akuma: I am power!

2nd

Akuma: A worthy foe.

Dovahkiin: You face the Dragonborn.

Akuma: I relish the challenge.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You are a monster.

Akuma: I am a fighter.

Dovahkiin: You will die,

4th

Dovahkiin: The master of the fist.

Akuma: Versus the master of the Thu'um.

Dovahkiin: Only one will survive.

D'vorah

1st

Akuma: You are an unexpected challenger.

D'vorah: What do you expect now?

Akuma: A crunch when I crush you.

2nd

Akuma: State your business.

D'vorah: The hive requires sustenance.

Akuma: You will taste my fist!

3rd

D'vorah: Who are you?

Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will show you the meaning of pain!

D'vorah: Prepare to die, Earthrealmer.

4th

D'vorah: Filthy human.

Akuma: Stand aside, bug.

D'vorah: The hive will consume you.

Ermac

1st

Akuma: A challenger?

Ermac: Tremble before Ermac.

Akuma: I tremble for no man!

2nd

Akuma: You approach me.

Ermac: You face the might of thousands.

Akuma: It will not be enough.

3rd

Ermac: We are Ermac.

Akuma: That means nothing to me.

Ermac: We are many. You are but one!

4th

Ermac: You serve the Kahn?

Akuma: I serve no one.

Ermac: Then you will die by our hand.

Erron Black

1st

Akuma: A gunman.

Erron: These aren't toys, ya know?

Akuma: They might as well be.

2nd

Akuma: The man out of time.

Erron: Gonna beat some respect into you.

Akuma: Respect is taken, not earned!

3rd

Erron: You gotta be kidding me...

Akuma: You are wise to fear me.

Erron: Well, here goes nothing.

4th

Erron: You're in over your head.

Akuma: Explain yourself.

Erron: I only need one shot.

Ferra/Torr

1st

Akuma: You are weak.

Ferra/Torr: Ferra/Torr am strongest their is.

Akuma: Shall I dismember you pet to display your weakness!?

2nd

Akuma: Two fighters...

Ferra/Torr: Stomp and smash, Torr.

Akuma: Neither of you are a threat!

3rd

Ferra/Torr: What big idea?

Akuma: You face the master of the fist!

Ferra/Torr: You baster of fish? What that?

4th

Ferra/Torr: We see you.

Akuma: The last you will ever see.

Ferra/Torr: Playtime, Torr.

Goro

1st

Akuma: Four fists...

Goro: The more to crush you with!

Akuma: I will show you the meaning of pain!

2nd

Goro: You challenge me?

Akuma: Face me, fool.

Goro: Prepare for combat.

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Akuma: You think yourself a warrior?

Jacqui: I'm special forces.

Akuma: You are not special enough.

2nd

Akuma: You enhance yourself?

Jacqui: So what?

Akuma: That means you are weak.

3rd

Jacqui: Who are you?

Akuma: I am the master of the fist!

Jacqui: Then let's get to it.

4th

Jacqui: Sure you're ready for this?

Akuma: I am more than ready for a child.

Jacqui: See, now I gotta hurt you.

Jason

1st

Akuma: Show your face!

Jason pulls knife from neck.

2nd

Jason drags a victim forward and pulls his machete out.

Akuma: Only cowards use weapons.

Jax

1st

Akuma: Metal arms...

Jax: Tougher than you, chump.

Akuma: Yet another machine to break.

2nd

Akuma: A challenger...

Jax: Any last words?

Akuma: You face death.

3rd

Jax: Well look at this.

Akuma: I will show you the meaning of pain!

Jax: I'm too old for this shit.

4th

Jax: Who you supposed to be?

Akuma: The master of the combat.

Jax: That's what they all say.

Johnny Cage

1st

Akuma: A challenger...

Johnny: Hello there, tomatohead.

Akuma: Die for you foolishness.

2nd

Akuma: Annoying man.

Johnny: Whatever you say, Heat mieser.

Akuma: Close your mouth and fight!

3rd

Johnny: Steer clear of the face.

Akuma: I do not take requests.

Johnny: Think you need a time out.

4th

Johnny: Headed for a fall, biggie.

Akuma: How so?

Johnny: Yamsacks hurt everyone, heat miser.

Kano

1st

Akuma: A broken man.

Kano: Tougher than you, bugger.

Akuma: You are nothing!

2nd

Akuma: A challenger.

Kano: Gonna cut you ear to ear.

Akuma: You are welcome to try!

3rd

Kano: Look who's here.

Akuma: Begone, scum.

Kano: We can skip the fore play.

4th

Kano: So what'll it take for you to join the Black Dragon?

Akuma: I am not for sale!

Kano: It's your funeral.

Kenshi

1st

Akuma: Blind fool...

Kenshi: I see well enough.

Akuma: Then see your death.

2nd

Akuma: A challenger...

Kenshi: No downside occurs to me.

Akuma: Show me what you can do.

3rd

Kenshi: Will you yield?

Akuma: I yield to no man!

Kenshi: Then it comes to this.

4th

Kenshi: My ancestors convey their respect.

Akuma: As well they should.

Kenshi: And warn me of what you can do.

Kitana

1st

Akuma: Begone, woman.

Kitana: I am Kitana, princess of Outworld.

Akuma: I said begone!

2nd

Akuma: Royalty...

Kitana: You face the princess of Edenia.

Akuma: Titles interest me not, only skill.

3rd

Kitana: Step aside, Akuma.

Akuma: I move for no one.

Kitana: Then prepare to die.

4th

Kitana: Stop.

Akuma: You face Akuma!

Kitana: That name means nothing to me.

Kotal Kahn

1st

Akuma: A challenger...

Kotal Kahn: I will extract your beating heart.

Akuma: You are welcome to try.

2nd

Akuma: Begone, false god.

Kotal Kahn: Your heart will burn in my hands.

Akuma: Now you will die.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: You will serve me, warrior.

Akuma: I serve no man!

Kotal Kahn: Then you will die.

4th

Kotal Kahn: You dare...

Akuma: I will show you the meaning of pain!

Kotal Kahn: I'll consider myself forewarned.

Kung Jin

1st

Akuma: A challenger...

Kung Jin: Like your hair.

Akuma: Flattery will not save you.

2nd

Akuma: Disgusting man.

Kung Jin: This won't be a challenge.

Akuma: I will show you the meaning of pain!

3rd

Kung Jin: Hello handsome...

Akuma: Face me, cretin.

Kung Jin: Nice head, think I'll keep it.

4th

Kung Jin: Give me your best shot.

Akuma: You are not worthy of it.

Kung Jin: Tine for some acupuncture.

Kung Lao

Akuma: I'm not here for hat tricks.

Kung Lao: These are not tricks.

Akuma: Weakling.

2nd

Akuma: A warrior...

Kung Lao: Scum. You face Kung Lao.

Akuma: Face me, warrior.

3rd

Kung Lao: A challenger...

Akuma: Begone, fool.

Kung Lao: That won't be happening.

4th

Kung Lao: I will combat you.

Akuma: Then do so.

Kung Lao: Very well.

Leatherface

1st

Akuma: Show your face.

Leatherface: *Growl*

2nd

Letharface starts his chainsaw.

Akuma: Disgusting boy...

Liu Kang

1st

Akuma: Stand down, boy.

Liu Kang: You enter the dragons lair.

Akuma: Fall, and accept your fate.

2nd

Akuma: A champion approaches.

Liu Kang: Your time is over.

Akuma: Bravado will not save you.

3rd

Liu Kang: You face a champion of combat.

Akuma: These fists know no equal.

Liu Kang: We shall see.

4th

Liu Kang: The time has come.

Akuma: You will die writhing in pain.

Liu Kang: A bold prediction.

Mileena

1st

Akuma: Disgusting creature...

Mileena: How dare you! I'm an empress!

Akuma: That means nothing to me.

2nd

Akuma: Begone, vile being.

Mileena: My blades will drink your blood.

Akuma: You will not even come close.

3rd

Mileena: Lost, little boy?

Akuma: I seek combat, not pleasantries.

Mileena: Your blood must taste sweet.

4th

Mileena: You don't impress me for a minute.

Akuma: You will die for your arrogance.

Mileena: Touchy, aren't we?

Nightmare

1st

Akuma: Demon...

Nightmare: Give me your blood.

Akuma: I think not.

2nd

Akuma: There are two souls in you...

Nightmare: The foolish Siegfried.

Akuma: Both will die.

3rd

Nightmare: The fist fighter.

Akuma: Demonic monster.

Nightmare: You'll make a fine host.

4th

Nightmare: You seek combat.

Akuma: I seek a worthy foe.

Nightmare: You found death.

Predator

1st

Akuma: What are you?

Predator: *Roar*

2nd

Akuma: So, it is you.

Predator: *Roar*

3rd

Predator: Scans Akuma.

Akuma: I will show you the meaning of pain!

Quan Chi

1st

Akuma: A magic user.

Quan Chi: I will scatter you to the winds.

Akuma: The winds will carry your screams.

2nd

Akuma: Face me, coward.

Quan Chi: I will end your sad existence.

Akuma: Your death will please me.

3rd

Quan Chi: We must combine our powers.

Akuma: I think not, rat.

Quan Chi: So be it.

4th

Quan Chi: What magic spawned you?

Akuma: Not magic, skill and blood.

Quan Chi: I'll know more once you're destroyed.

Raiden

1st

Akuma: You sicken me, thunder god.

Raiden: Explain yourself.

Akuma: You protect the weak instead of squashing them!

2nd

Akuma: A challenger...

Raiden: You would oppose a god?

Akuma: Anything to prove my strength.

3rd

Raiden: Who are you?

Akuma: I am power made flesh!

Raiden: I will stop you, here and now.

4th

Raiden: You...

Akuma: Its always fun to kill a god.

Raiden: Have a care, mortal.

Reptile

1st

Akuma: A walking lizard?

Reptile: Fool! I am Setaran!

Akuma: That means nothing to me.

2nd

Akuma: A challenger...

Reptile: I would test your might.

Akuma: A foolish request.

3rd

Reptile: What is this?

Akuma: I will show you the meaning of pain.

Reptile: I will slay you now.

4th

Reptile: I have found you.

Akuma: What do you want?

Reptile: You blood on my teeth.

Scorpion

1st

Akuma: Demon...

Scorpion: Your end is near.

Akuma: Fall, and accept your fate.

2nd

Akuma: You are not even a work out.

Scorpion: Allow me to prove you wrong.

Akuma: You are welcome to try.

3rd

Scorpion: A wise man learns from defeat.

Akuma: I have never lost.

Scorpion: There is a first time for everything.

4th

Scorpion: You have a warriors name.

Akuma: I will show you the meaning of pain!

Scorpion: You will die an arrogant fool.

Shinnok

1st

Akuma: A cleric...

Shinnok: I am a god, fool!

Akuma: Its always fun to kill a god.

2nd

Akuma: The fallen god.

Shinnok: I will rip your insolent tongue from-

Akuma: Shut up and fight!

3rd

Shinnok: You will serve me in death.

Akuma: I have never feared death.

Shinnok: Allow me to rectify that.

4th

Shinnok: Akuma...

Akuma: You know of me?

Shinnok: You will be welcomed in my service.

Sonya Blade

1st

Akuma: Another girl who thinks she's brave.

Sonya: I'm a general for a reason.

Akuma: Fall before the might of my fist!

2nd

Akuma: Woman...

Sonya: You're coming with me. In chains.

Akuma: No chains can hold me.

3rd

Sonya: Who are you?

Akuma: The master of the fist!

Sonya: Another Cage protégée.

4th

Sonya: Hold it, right there.

Akuma: I will do no such thing.

Sonya: This won't be fun.

Sub-Zero

1st

Akuma: What do you want?

Sub-Zero: You will know the chill of death.

Akuma: I will break you.

2nd

Akuma: A challenger...

Sub-Zero: Defend yourself.

Akuma: I will do more than that.

3rd

Sub-Zero: You...

Akuma: Face me in battle!

Sub-Zero: Only if I must.

4th

Sub-Zero: Who are you?

Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will show you the meaning of pain!

Sub-Zero: Your skill does not match your fortitude.

Takeda

1st

Akuma: A telekinetic...

Takeda: I knew you were going to say that.

Akuma: Then you know what I can do.

2nd

Akuma: A challenger...

Takeda: This is gonna get ugly.

Akuma: Indeed it is.

3rd

Takeda: Is this another test?

Akuma: You face the master of the fist!

Takeda: Okay, let's do this.

4th

Takeda: Walk away while you can.

Akuma: I walk for no man!

Takeda: Can you back it up, big man?

Tanya

1st

Akuma: You remind me of Juri.

Tanya: What does that mean?

Akuma: Foolish girl in over her head.

2nd

Tanya: I am not amused.

Akuma: Stand aside, or I will kill you.

Tanya: I won't and you can't.

Tremor

1st

Akuma: Who are you?

Tremor: I am called Tremor, fool.

Akuma: You are not even enough for a work out.

2nd

Tremor: Attend me when I speak.

Akuma: I will do no such thing!

Tremor: Wrong answer.

Triborg

1st

Akuma: You are a robot?

Triborg: I am superior in every way.

Akuma: Yet another machine to break.

2nd

Triborg: Submit to our process.

Akuma: I SUBMIT TO NO ONE!

Triborg: Then you will be destroyed.

* * *

 **Here it is, the first fan suggested character for this collection. This was suggested by y2j badass, as well as his fatalities and his x-ray in the next chapter. See you then.**


	8. Akuma: Fatalities and Ending

**Fatalities**

* * *

 **Shungokusatsu (Raiden)**

Akuma waves his arms, coating them in a black aura before doing his phase shift. Just as he touches the god, the screen turns solid black before blasts of purple light shine through the darkness. The screen returns to normal, showing Akuma with his back turned as a mangled hand falls to the ground.

* * *

 **Tenshou Kaireki Jin (Goro)**

Akuma delivers a superkick that launches the shoukan high into the sky. Jumping into the air after him, Akuma starts spinning in his whirlwind kick. He reaches the prince and slices clean through him. The red head lands in between the two halves as the fall, spilling their intestines and blood.

* * *

 **X-Ray**

 **Messatsu Go-Shoryu (Bo' Rai Cho)**

Akuma pulls his arm back and slams it into the gut, destroying the stomach. Bo' flys into the air as Akuma spins and delivers another uppercut, cracking ribs and puncturing the lungs. Bo' flys up one last time as Akuma spins and slams his fist into the chin, cracking the jaw and sending his opponent flying to the ground.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Akuma turns around and let's out a roar as a black dragon surrounds him.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _Akuma crushed Shinnok under his feet. The path of carnage he tore through Earthrealm left many dead, and even more injured. Fearing for his worlds safety, Raiden trapped him inside of Shinnok's Amulet. But this turned to be a blessing for Akuma. The others trapped in the jewel served to test Akuma to the brink of his skills. Endless battle was finally his._

* * *

 **And Akuma is finished. Hoped you liked what I did, see you next time.** **Side note, I've gone back and added the guest characters to each other's chapters. I'll keep doing that from now on. Hopefully you guys like this decision.**


	9. Tucker: Intros

**Tucker**

 **Variants & Intros**

* * *

 **Variants**

All variants have battle rifle on back and halo 5 armor.

Ambassador: Plasma Grenades on his hip (Gains use of grenades)

Captain: NR (New Republic) painted on his chest (Use of cameo unit for temporary invisibility)

Prophecy: Sword on hip glows (Gains further attacks with sword)

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

Two: Tucker walks forward rolling his shoulder before speaking. He taps his sword on his hip as his opponent speaker. Tucker then pulls the gun from his back and the fight begins.

One: Opponent walks forward and does their bit. It shifts to Tucker who loads his gun as he speaks. Opponent finishes their bit and the fight starts.

* * *

 **Intros**

Tucker

1st

Tucker A: Bucky, how'd you get free?

Tucker B: The name is Tucker.

Tucker A: Bullshit. I'm Tucker.

2nd

Tucker A: Captain Flowers?

Tucker B: No, my name is Tucker.

Tucker A: Caboose, knock it off!

3rd

Tucker B: No fuckin' way.

Tucker A: One of us is a fake.

Tucker B: Yeah, and its you.

Akuma

1st

Tucker: You only use your fists?

Akuma: They're all I need.

Tucker: You are so dead.

2nd

Tucker: Move along, civilian.

Akuma: You'll taste my fist!

Tucker: What did I do?

3rd

Akuma: The fake soldier.

Tucker: I'm a real soldier.

Akuma: Prove it.

4th

Akuna: The man from space.

Tucker: I've gotten more puss than you.

Akuma: Carnal desires make you weak.

Alien

1st

Tucker: Oh, no. Not falling for this again.

Alien: *Screech*

2nd

Tucker: Junior, is that you?

Alien: *Screech*

3rd

Alien drops down.

Tucker: Get lost, uggo.

Bo' Rai Cho

1st

Tucker: Holy shit!

Bo' Rai Cho: My reputation precedes me.

Tucker: And I thought Grif was fat.

2nd

Tucker: How are you not dead?

Bo' Rai Cho: Explain your question.

Tucker: Grif's like rail thin next to you.

3rd

Bo' Rai Cho: You're comments were very hurtful.

Tucker: *Sarcastically* I'm sorry for calling you fatass.

Bo' Rai Cho: Not good enough.

Cassie Cage

1st

Tucker: Oh, hello sweet cheeks.

Cassie: Never gonna happen, shamrock.

Tucker: I'M AQUA!

2nd

Tucker: You sure you won't go out with me?

Cassie: Positive.

Tucker: You're still gonna get pounded. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!

3rd

Cassie: You're a soldier?

Tucker: One of the best in the galaxy.

Cassie: Uh, yeah, sure.

4th

Cassie: Get lost, practice dummy.

Tucker: I'm real soldier now.

Cassie: We'll see about that.

Dante

1st

Tucker: Nice sword.

Dante: Back at you, blue balls.

Tucker: Hey, I've gotten plenty of action.

2nd

Tucker: Red team?

Dante: No stupid. It's a fashion choice.

Tucker: You know I can't go easy on you now, right?

3rd

Dante: Move aside, blue boy.

Tucker: I'm aqua, goddamn it!

Dante: Whatever let's you sleep at night.

4th

Dante: You've been tagged.

Tucker: Does that mean something sexual?

Dante: It means something bad.

Dovahkiin

1st

Tucker: The hell kinda armor is that?

Dovahkiin: The strongest in the kingdom.

Tucker: Still won't beat me.

2nd

Tucker: Seriously, swords and magic?

Dovahkiin: I've beaten far stronger than you.

Tucker: Still won't beat me.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Your sword is an artifact?

Tucker: It's also a key.

Dovahkiin: I will unlock your death.

4th

Dovakiin: You are but a boy.

Tucker: I've killed plenty of people.

Dovahkiin: You're far too comfortable with that statement.

D'vorah

1st

Tucker: Great, another alien.

D'vorah: We are Kytin, fool.

Tucker: Whatever, bitch.

2nd

Tucker: You throw your kids at people?

D'vorah: Our young can be expelled and retrieved.

Tucker: And people say I'm a bad dad.

3rd

D'vorah: The space man.

Tucker: I've seen stuff you wouldn't believe.

D'vorah: You do not impress.

4th

D'vorah: Your sword becons us.

Tucker: I call it my bug zapper.

D'vorah: It will be a gift for our master.

Ermac

1st

Tucker: Where is Church!?

Ermac: He is part of our being.

Tucker: Give him back!

2nd

Tucker: So how many people are you?

Ermac: We are Ermac!

Tucker: Didn't answer my question.

3rd

Ermac: The emperor requests your presence.

Tucker: Tell him to go fuck himself.

Ermac: You will be brought to him.

4th

Ermac: You are not from this world.

Tucker: I came from space, dude.

Ermac: It matters not.

Erron Black

1st

Tucker: Seriously, a cowboy?

Erron: They still shot, thin mint.

Tucker: I'M AQUA!

2nd

Tucker: Move along, little doggy.

Erron: Only the millionth time I've heard that.

Tucker: You heard this one?

3rd

Erron: Never bring a sword to a gun fight.

Tucker: I bring both.

Erron: In other words, your sloppy.

4th

Erron: You're my next target.

Tucker: I'm not scared of mercenaries.

Erron: You should be.

Ferra/Torr

1st

Tucker: Two for the price of one.

Ferra/Torr: Together we unbeat.

Tucker: Jesus, another Caboose.

2nd

Tucker: So how old are you?

Ferra/Torr: We no remember.

Tucker: So don't touch, got it.

3rd

Ferra/Torr: Goo man.

Tucker: Are you trying to say 'blue man'?

Ferra/Torr: You soon blak an goo.

4th

Ferra/Torr: Pretty eyes.

Tucker: I'm wearing a helmet.

Ferra/Torr: We take anyway.

Goro

1st

Tucker: Four arms?

Goro: The more to crush you with.

Tucker: Does that mean you have two dicks?

2nd

Goro: Swordsman.

Tucker: Back off, alien.

Goro: I will crush you.

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Tucker: Oh, hello there.

Jacqui: I have a boyfriend.

Tucker: Lame.

2nd

Tucker: You're no Carolina.

Jacqui: Is that a bad thing?

Tucker: No, you're way hotter.

3rd

Tucker: I'm looking forward to this.

Jacqui: You grope me, you die.

Tucker: Why you gotta take all the fun out of it?

4th

Jacqui: This isn't a date, Tucker.

Tucker: Like I haven't heard that before.

Jacqui: You heard this one?

5th

Jacqui: So are you really black?

Tucker: Want me to show you my head?

Jacqui: Only if it come out of your helmet.

Jason

1st

Tucker: Great. Another fucking mute.

Jason pulls a knife from his neck.

2nd

Jason drags a victim forward.

Tucker: You got nothing on the Meta.

Jax

1st

Tucker: You sure I can't date Jacqui?

Jax: It won't ever happen.

Tucker: That's what every dad says.

2nd

Tucker: Robot arms?

Jax: The better to crush you with.

Tucker: You're no Tex, so I think I can take you.

3rd

Jax: The hell is going on here?

Tucker: Lavernius Tucker, reporting for duty.

Jax: Hold on, you're black?

4th

Jax: Know how to use that thing?

Tucker: What's to know about swish, swish, stab?

Jax: I'm too old for this shit.

Johnny Cage

1st

Tucker: I've never seen any of your movies.

Johnny: I'm not in porno, ya freak.

Tucker: Meaning you're not important.

2nd

Tucker: I'm in a movie too.

Johnny: Doesn't count if it's not from Hollywood.

Tucker: Okay, now you're gonna get it.

3rd

Johnny: We're training extra hard to day.

Tucker: I cleared basic training years ago.

Johnny: Could have fooled me.

4th

Johnny: Who are you?

Tucker: Lavernius Tucker, reporting for duty.

Johnny: Wait, are you black?

5th

Johnny: You hit on my daughter?

Tucker: Figuratively and literally, bow chicka bow wow.

Johnny: You're getting a punch down under.

Kano

1st

Tucker: You've kill innocent people.

Kano: Guilty as charged.

Tucker: You're no worse than Temple.

2nd

Tucker: Yesh, what happened to you?

Kano: Its called an upgrade.

Tucker: Get ready to get messed up.

3rd

Kano: I'll have that sword.

Tucker: It won't work for you.

Kano: Not until you're dead.

4th

Kano: Look who's here.

Tucker: You found me, now what?

Kano: You die. Painfully.

Kenshi

1st

Tucker: Katana. Nice.

Kenshi: Sento will serve me well.

Tucker: Okay...

2nd

Tucker: Dr. Grey would love you.

Kenshi: And why is that?

Tucker: Dude, you talk to your sword.

3rd

Kenshi: Your mind... is just disgusting.

Tucker: It's not that gross.

Kenshi: You had sex with a rock.

4th

Kenshi: Mine is Sento. What do you call yours?

Tucker: Just a kick ass piece of bling.

Kenshi: You should respect your weapon more.

Kitana

1st

Tucker: Oh, hello.

Kitana: Do not even think about it.

Tucker: I can think of plenty. Bow chicka bow bow!

2nd

Tucker: You sure you won't go out with me?

Kitana: Never in a million years.

Tucker: Your loss.

3rd

Kitana: Are you ogling me?

Tucker: Kinda hard not to.

Kitana: You will learn respect.

4th

Kitana: Ugh, disgusting pervert.

Tucker: Give me a break.

Kitana: Very well.

5th

Kitana: Leave my sight.

Tucker: Not until you say yes.

Kitana: I will never date you.

Kotal Kahn

1st

Tucker: You're on blue team too?

Kotal Kahn: I serve my empire.

Tucker: Great, another guy with a god complex.

2nd

Tucker: You're a tyrant.

Kotal Kahn: I am the god of servants.

Tucker: I'm taking you down.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: Serve me, space traveler.

Tucker: I don't serve anyone.

Kotal Kahn: Then you die.

4th

Kotal Kahn: Be gone, human.

Tucker: I need to fix my ship.

Kotal Kahn: You will die.

Kung Jin

1st

Tucker: Seriously? A bow?

Kung Jin: I can take you no problem.

Tucker: Yeah right.

2nd

Tucker: Get out of my way.

Kung Jin: Give me all you've got, has been.

Tucker: Not happening.

3rd

Kung Jin: What it take for you to get out of that armor?

Tucker: I'm straight, asshole.

Kung Jin: Can't blame a guy for trying.

4th

Kung Jin: You don't belong here.

Tucker: Tell me something I don't know.

Kung Jin: This is gonna hurt.

Kung Lao

1st

Tucker: What's with the hat?

Kung Lao: It is also a projectile.

Tucker: Right, and I'm a gay robot.

2nd

Tucker: Where have you been?

Kung Lao: Training in seclusion.

Tucker: Still can't beat me.

3rd

Kung Lao: A challenger...

Tucker: No, I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass.

Kung Lao: Doubtful.

4th

Kung Lao: You face Kung Lao.

Tucker: Who gives a shit?

Kung Lao: A mouth in search of a fist.

Leatherface

1st

Tucker: Seriously, a chainsaw?

Leatherface: *Growl*

2nd

Leatherface starts his chainsaw.

Tucker: You got nothing on Locus.

Liu Kang

1st

Tucker: You're way too cocky.

Liu Kang: I am have bested far tougher.

Tucker: Until today.

2nd

Tucker: Get out of my way.

Liu Kang: Or what?

Tucker: I take you down.

3rd

Liu Kang: Why are you blue?

Tucker: It's aqua, goddamnit!

Liu Kang: You know that's a shade of blue, right?

4th

Liu Kang: You cannot best me.

Tucker: Felix said the same thing.

Liu Kang: I am not him.

Mileena

1st

Tucker: There's no way I'd fuck you.

Mileena: I'm pretty, like my sister.

Tucker: No, you're not.

2nd

Tucker: Get away from me.

Mileena: How dare you! I'm an empress.

Tucker: Don't care. You're grosser than the alien.

3rd

Mileena: Come closer.

Tucker: Trying to figure out what I taste like?

Mileena: Your blood must taste sweet.

4th

Mileena: You don't impress me for a minute.

Tucker: Look, it happens to a lot of guys.

Mileena: Touchy, aren't we?

5th

Mileena: Serve me, wanderer.

Tucker: Not gonna happen, freak of nature.

Mileena: How dare you mock me!?

Nightmare

1st

Tucker: Is this another test?

Nightmare: I am power made flesh!

Tucker: Hope I'm strong enough.

2nd

Tucker: The hell are you?

Nightmare: Your death.

Tucker: That's what Felix said.

3rd

Nightmare: Pathetic fool.

Tucker: You know how many times I've heard that?

Nightmare: This will be the last time.

4th

Nightmare: Your soul...

Tucker: You can't have it, Nightmare.

Nightmare: Then I will take it.

Predator

1st

Tucker: Holy shit! You're really!?

Predator: *Roar*

2nd

Tucker: Didn't I leave Junior with you?

Predator: *Roar*

3rd

Predator scans Tucker.

Tucker: Oh, no. You're not taking my head.

Quan Chi

1st

Tucker: Cueball.

Quan Chi: That's the best you can come up with?

Tucker: ...It's kind an off day.

2nd

Tucker: Send me back home, asshole.

Quan Chi: You belong to me now.

Tucker: Not for long.

3rd

Quan Chi: Can you overcome my sorcery?

Tucker: I lit up an alien temple, dude.

Quan Chi: Impress me.

4th

Quan Chi: Be gone from my sight.

Tucker: Piss off.

Quan Chi: You choose death.

Raiden

1st

Tucker: Can you make an EMP?

Raiden: Lightning is mine to command.

Tucker: Kickass.

2nd

Tucker: You really a god?

Raiden: I am the god of lightning.

Tucker: So what does that make me when I beat you?

3rd

Raiden: Lavernius Tucker...

Tucker: That's my name. Don't ware it out.

Raiden: You need further training.

4th

Raiden: Your sword is a talisman.

Tucker: It's also a key. What else is new?

Raiden: It requires further study.

Reptile

1st

Tucker: Yuck, slimy bastard.

Reptile: I will tear out your throat.

Tucker: You can try.

2nd

Tucker: You're grosser than Crunchbite.

Reptile: Explain yourself.

Tucker: You. Stink!

3rd

Tucker: What is that smell?

Reptile: My acid will melt your skin.

Tucker: Did you eat and then throw up a can of garbage?

4th

Reptile: You are green like me.

Tucker: I'm aqua, goddamnit!

Reptile: You will soon be blood red.

5th

Reptile: The emperor requests your presence.

Tucker: Tell him to fuck off.

Reptile: It was not a request.

Scorpion

1st

Tucker: Let it go, dude.

Scorpion: Vengeance will be mine!

Tucker: You need to mellow out.

2nd

Tucker: Move along.

Scorpion: You do not command me.

Tucker: Then I'll make you.

3rd

Scorpion: A wise man learns from defeat.

Tucker: I know that, stupid.

Scorpion: One can also learn from pain.

4th

Scorpion: You have a warriors name.

Tucker: And I have the skills to prove it.

Scorpion: But do you deserve them?

Shinnok

1st

Tucker: What are you, a bishop?

Shinnok: I will rip your insolent tongue from your head!

Tucker: It was just a question.

2nd

Tucker: Send me back home!

Shinnok: Why would I do that?

Tucker: That wasn't a request, asshole.

3rd

Shinnok: Lavernius Tucker.

Tucker: Jesus. You're older than Sarge.

Shinnok: With age comes experience.

4th

Shinnok: Seen your friend lately?

Tucker: Shut your damn mouth!

Shinnok: Soon, you will join him.

Sonya Blade

1st

Tucker: Well, hello, there.

Sonya: Never gonna happen.

Tucker: No one likes a cocktease.

2nd

Tucker: You still mad at me?

Sonya: You ever gonna finish your push-ups?

Tucker: I'm telling, my armor rubs right up against my nipples.

3rd

Sonya: Stand at attention, solider.

Tucker: That's what she said. Bow-chicka-bow-wow.

Sonya: Another charming Cage protégée.

4th

Sonya: What's the Special Forces motto?

Tucker: When in doubt, rub one out.

Sonya: I am going to break you, Captain Tucker.

Sub-Zero

1st

Tucker: You really a ninja?

Sub-Zero: I would not test me.

Tucker: Please, I can take you.

2nd

Tucker: So, why do you think you can beat me?

Sub-Zero: I too wield a sword.

Tucker: Yeah, made of ice.

3rd

Sub-Zero: You may flee this encounter.

Tucker: Not happening.

Sub-Zero: Then you will die.

4th

Sub-Zero: I am not your companion.

Tucker: You're blue, that means you're on blue team.

Sub-Zero: The cold will take you.

Takeda

1st

Tucker: So you can read minds?

Takeda: Yeah, and yours is disgusting.

Tucker: Well, at least that part is true.

2nd

Tucker: How'd you get a girl like Jacqui?

Takeda: Good looks, charm, makes her laugh.

Tucker: Well she's about to see what a real man is like.

3rd

Takeda: You abandoned your kids?

Tucker: The temple made me do it!

Takeda: Time to get hit in the face.

4th

Takeda: Move along.

Tucker: Make me.

Takeda: Alright, I warned ya.

Tanya

1st

Tucker: Oh, hello.

Tanya: You don't impress me.

Tucker: Look it happens to a lot of guys.

2nd

Tanya: The fake soldier.

Tucker: I'm all man, babe.

Tanya: I fail to see how.

Tremor

1st

Tucker: A walking statue?

Tremor: I am Tremor, fool.

Tucker: That's a stupid name.

2nd

Tremor: I will have your weapons.

Tucker: Not happening, rockhead.

Tremor: Oh, yes it is.

Triborg

1st

Tucker: Freckles, is that you?

Triborg: I am Triborg, human.

Tucker: Great. ANOTHER evil robot.

2nd

Triborg: Your swords technology is fascinating.

Tucker: It only works for me.

Triborg: Until the time of your death.

* * *

 **I know what you're all thinking. Finally, a non video game guest character. Well, I agree with you. This was suggested by Boggie445. See you next chapter.**


	10. Tucker: Fatalites and Ending

**Fatalities**

* * *

 **Swish-Swish-Stab (Kenshi)**

Tucker put his gun on his back before he pulls out his sword. He swings it two times, once at the neck and once at the hips, before thrusting it into the blind mans chest. The swordman gasps his final breath as his head and legs fall backwards, leaving his torso suspended by the sword. Tucker turns and throws the body as he shuts off his sword.

* * *

 **Catch (Kano)**

Tucker puts his gun on his back and pulls out his sword handle before punching with it. The mercenay falls back dazed as Tucker pulls out a grenade. Flipping it active, he tosses it over. Kano looks down and holds out his hand for mercy, only for the grande to explode. Blood and guts fly around as his legs fall over before his head falls to the ground.

* * *

 **X-Ray**

 **Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow! (Sonya Blade)**

Tucker slams the butt of his rifle into her neck, cracking her vertebrae. Dazed, she misses Tucker pull out his his sword and punches the handle into her temple, cracking her skull. She falls back in pain as Tucker pulls his leg back and delivers a swift kick to her neither-regions. He steps back as she holds her groin in pain.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Tucker walks away and climbs onto his motorcycle (the thing first seen in season 7 episode 18). He tries to start it, but the bike is out of gas.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _Lavernius Tucker had come home to earth for a vacation. He never expected to find a mad god trying to take over the world. Shinnok defeated, he learned that Malcom Hargrove had escaped from jail. General Blade granted him permission to assist in the recapture. Their first stop was Kano; cybernetics don't come cheap._

* * *

 **Boom! Tucker is done and I hope you liked him. Now, we're gonna do something different starting now. I'm gonna give you the next two characters I plan on doing, and YOU tell me who you want first. And don't forget to leave your own suggestions.**

 **Who's next: Hazama from Blazblue or Rick from Rick and Morty?**


	11. Hazama: Intros

**Hazama**

 **Variants & Intros**

* * *

 **Variants**

Interrogator: Knives on body (Gains further attacks with knives)

Yuki: Hat gains Yuki's cloak color (Yuki Terumi moveset)

Snake: Oroboros chain floats around (Further attacks with Snake Benediction)

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Hazama waits in the arena with his hat in his hand and his mantle in the other hand. He speaks before putting his mantle and his hat on as the opponant speaks. He opens one eye saying his second phrase before begining the fight.

Second: Hazama walks forward as the the opponant talks. Hazama then takes his hat off and bow while speaking, the opponant talks and the fight begin.

* * *

 **Intros**

Hazama

1st

Hazama A: Hello, handsome.

Hazama B: Complements won't save you, copycat.

Hazama A: Please. Like you could pull this off.

2nd

Hazama A: You planning ahead?

Hazama B: I've got all the time in the world.

Hazama A: Not for much longer.

3rd

Hazama B: This is gonna be fun.

Hazama A: I couldn't agree more.

Hazama B: Shall we get started?

4th

Hazama B: Wanna split an egg?

Hazama A: I share with no one.

Hazama B: I'd expect nothing less from me.

Alien

1st

Hazama: You are too ugly to live.

Alien: *Screech*

2nd

Alien plops down,

Hazama: You'll be on the ground like a dead fish.

Akuma

1st

Hazama: Well, this should be fun.

Akuma: You mock me?

Hazama: Not at all. I enjoy a good fight.

2nd

Hazama: Hello there, big red.

Akuma: You face the master of the fist!

Hazama: Try and hit me.

3rd

Akuma: Demented one...

Hazama: I just like having fun.

Akuma: I will enjoy crushing you.

4th

Akuma: You are insane.

Hazama: Says the guy who killed his brother.

Akuma: Power isn't insanity.

Bo' Rai Cho

1st

Hazama: I can smell you a mile away.

Bo' Rai Cho: You will not match... my... uh...

Hazama: Let's shut you up.

2nd

Hazama: You think yourself a master?

Bo' Rai Cho: I will teach you the flying kick.

Hazama: Dead man tell no tales.

3rd

Bo' Rai Cho: You disrespect life.

Hazama: Life is a stage, and I its director.

Bo' Rai Cho: Then I won't feel guilty for thrashing you.

Cassie Cage

1st

Hazama: You've got EEEEVERYTHING a man could want.

Cassie: Wow, dork alert.

Hazama: I only speak the truth.

2nd

Hazama: You remind me of a girl I know.

Cassie: Do you say that to every girl?

Hazama: Only the ones that are blonde.

3rd

Cassie: Help me conjure green energy.

Hazama: I offer something greater.

Cassie: No thanks, I like my mind.

4th

Cassie: Wow, you're scary.

Hazama: You wound me, my dear Cassie.

Cassie: I was talking about me.

Dante

1st

Hazama: Nice coat.

Dante: It's better than yours.

Hazama: Not for much longer.

2nd

Hazama: Need you to find someone for me.

Dante: I hunt demons, not people.

Hazama: Fine, I'll just kill you too.

3rd

Dante: Split personality.

Hazama: More like a vessel for power.

Dante: Time to smash this vessel.

4th

Dante: Get out of my sight.

Hazama: I only want to play.

Dante: You seriously piss me off.

Dovahkiin

1st

Hazama: About F'n time.

Dovahkiin: Impatient for your death?

Hazama: More like yours.

2nd

Hazama: So how does your power work?

Dovahkiin: It's the dragons blood within me.

Hazama: Wonder how it'll tase on an egg...

3rd

Dovahkiin: The mad one.

Hazama: Not mad. I just enjoy playing around.

Dovahkiin: As I said, mad.

4th

Dovahkiin: I hate captains.

Hazama: But you don't even know me.

Dovahkiin: And I have no intention to.

D'vorah

1st

Hazama: As I kid, I played with bugs.

D'vorah: This one is no bug.

Hazama: I'll still pluck your wings.

2nd

Hazama: D'vorah...

D'vorah: The hive requires sustenance.

Hazama: I'm not sharing my eggs.

3rd

D'vorah: The strange earthrealmer.

Hazama: You wound me, D'vorah.

D'vorah: We greet, then we eat.

4th

D'vorah: Begone, Hazama.

Hazama: And here I thought we could be friends.

D'vorah: We serve a higher power.

Ermac

1st

Hazama: Don't tell me Ragna is in you.

Ermac: Our collection does not house him.

Hazama: Wonderful. I can still have my fun.

2nd

Hazama: Looks like we have a live one.

Ermac: We are Ermac.

Hazama: You're about to be dead.

3rd

Ermac: You are not a singular being.

Hazama: That's what happens when you have two minds.

Ermac: You are but two, we are a hundred!

4th

Ermac: The emperor request your presence.

Hazama: Tell him I said no.

Ermac: Your presence is mandatory.

Erron Black

1st

Hazama: Howdy.

Erron: That's all you got?

Hazama: Not at all.

2nd

Hazama: Your guns are ancient.

Erron: They work just fine.

Hazama: Get with the times, old man.

3rd

Erron: We're the same, you and I.

Hazama: Well, we both age slow.

Erron: But now, you're gonna die.

4th

Erron: Move along, psycho.

Hazama: You expect me to listen?

Erron: With a stitch in your side and a bullet in your ass.

Ferra/Torr

1st

Hazama: My, aren't you big?

Ferra/Torr: Ferra/Torr strongest there is.

Hazama: I disagree.

2nd

Hazama: Bigger doesn't mean better.

Ferra/Torr: We crush you, then take eyes.

Hazama: So not cool to say that.

3rd

Ferra/Torr: Crush you, skinny.

Hazama: You can't and you won't.

Ferra/Torr: Play time, Torr.

4th

Ferra/Torr: Your eyes, such pretty.

Hazama: You're not getting them.

Ferra/Torr: Stomp and squeeze, Torr.

Goro

1st

Hazama: The prince...

Goro: You dare mock me?

Hazama: More like kill you.

2nd

Goro: I am here, fool.

Hazama: Pleased to meet you.

Goro: You will die, painfully.

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Hazama: Having trouble sealing the deal?

Jacqui: Like you know anything about relationships.

Hazama: I know not to date a dead girl.

2nd

Hazama: Such a sweet little girl.

Jacqui: Creepy doesn't even begin to cover you.

Hazama: Oh, you wound me.

3rd

Jacqui: I really don't like you.

Hazama: Come on, give me a chance.

Jacqui: Never gonna happen.

4th

Jacqui: Time for school.

Hazama: Punching lessons, really?

Jacqui: I call it 'Beatdown 101'.

Jason

1st

Hazama: You're a mean one.

Jason pulls knife from neck.

2nd

Jason drags a victim forward.

Hazama: You could be useful.

Jax

1st

Hazama: If it isn't daddy dearest.

Jax: Don't mess with me.

Hazama: Too late for that.

2nd

Hazama: Move along, farmer brown.

Jax: You did not just call me that.

Hazama: Now that I have your attention...

3rd

Jax: Well, look at this.

Hazama: Surpised to see me?

Jax: I'm too old for this shit.

4th

Jax: Walk away while you still can.

Hazama: I can't do that.

Jax: Fine, I'll do things my way.

Johnny Cage

1st

Hazama: Never thought I'd fight a movie star.

Johnny: I'mma get my awards and shove 'em through your skull.

Hazama: Please, shut up with that drivel.

2nd

Hazama: Time to curb stomp this cupcake.

Johnny: Get lost, three piece.

Hazama: And people call me annoying.

3rd

Johnny: You seriously annoy me.

Hazama: How is that my problem?

Johnny: You're getting a punch down under.

4th

Johnny: Look what the cat dragged in.

Hazama: You calling me a ninja?

Johnny: What? Ninjas are cool.

Kano

1st

Hazama: You could be useful.

Kano: Piss off, wanker.

Hazama: Never mind. Offer rescinded.

2nd

Hazama: You failed that job I gave you.

Kano: Why don't you hear me out?

Hazama: You couldn't capture Noel. What's to hear!?

3rd

Kano: I'll have that rope spear.

Hazama: Oroboros is not for sale.

Kano: Fine, I'll just take it.

4th

Kano: Look who's here.

Hazama: We gonna team up now?

Kano: Not on your life.

Kenshi

1st

Hazama: Swords don't scare me.

Kenshi: Sento is no ordinary blade.

Hazama: Neither is my knife.

2nd

Hazama: A blind man?

Kenshi: There are other ways to see.

Hazama: But not to beat me.

3rd

Kenshi: My ancestors covey their warning.

Hazama: That is some top level hoey.

Kenshi: My blade will soak in your blood.

4th

Kenshi: Your mind is fragmented.

Hazama: Two minds in one body.

Kenshi: But you will still fall.

Kitana

1st

Hazama: You've got EVERYTHING a man could want.

Kitana: Filthy pig.

Hazama: It's a shame you'll die.

2nd

Hazama: Princess...

Kitana: You will learn respect.

Hazama: Go ahead and try.

3rd

Kitana: You waste my time.

Hazama: Sorry to bother you, princess.

Kitana: You blood will stain the ground.

4th

Kitana: Hazama...

Hazama: Shall we do this?

Kitana: Yes, we shall.

Kotal Kahn

1st

Hazama: Emperor...

Kotal Kahn: You dare mock my title?

Hazama: Get used to it.

2nd

Hazama: Kotal Kahn, I presume.

Kotal Kahn: You will respect my title.

Hazama: Let's duke this out like gentlemen.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: You are not welcomed here.

Hazama: But I'm here to stay.

Kotal Kahn: Then die.

4th

Kotal Kahn: This is an illusion?

Hazama: No, I'm all too real.

Kotal Kahn: Not for much longer.

Kung Jin

1st

Hazama: Get with the times, archer.

Kung Jin: Skill is timeless.

Hazama: Good thing I've got plenty.

2nd

Hazama: A bow and arrow?

Kung Jin: How about an arrow up your ass?

Hazama: I'll settle for your blood on my fists.

3rd

Kung Jin: What's with you?

Hazama: I'm bored. Entertain me.

Kung Jin: Consider yourself entertained.

4th

Kung Jin: Alright then.

Hazama: So you won't surrender?

Kung Jin: Not on your life.

Kung Lao

1st

Hazama: Nice hat.

Kung Lao: It is also a projectile.

Hazama: Another reason to take it from you.

2nd

Hazama: Lui Kang junior.

Kung Lao: Scum. You face Kung Lao.

Hazama: Like it makes a difference.

3rd

Kung Lao: A trick?

Hazama: No, just your killer.

Kung Lao: A mouth in search of a fist.

4th

Kung Lao: You do not threaten me.

Hazama: You don't even know me.

Kung Lao: Our first and last encounter.

Leatherface

1st

Hazama: You are sick, even for me.

Leatherface: *Growl*

2nd

Leatherface starts his chainsaw.

Hazama: Oh, aren't you feisty?

Liu Kang

1st

Hazama: The champion of kombat.

Liu Kang: Do not mock me.

Hazama: Let's see what you can do.

2nd

Hazama: Shouldn't you be dead?

Liu Kang: The Dragon never dies.

Hazama: Against me it will.

3rd

Liu Kang: You enter the dragons lair.

Hazama: Why come after me?

Liu Kang: So I might kill you.

4th

Liu Kang: The time has come.

Hazama: To face you, in Mortal Kombat?

Liu Kang: To die at my hand.

Mileena

1st

Hazama: Ugo alert.

Mileena: I'm pretty, like my sister.

Hazama: Do you even own a mirror?

2nd

Hazama: The former empress.

Milenna: My crown was stolen from me!

Hazama: And now your head will too.

3rd

Mileena: Serve me.

Hazama: But I don't like you.

Mileena: A pity you must die.

4th

Mileena: Your blood must taste sweet.

Hazama: Just what are you, psycho?

Mileena: Your death.

Nightmare

1st

Hazama: That is some sword.

Nightmare: Do not mock me, fool.

Hazama: You haven't seen me mock.

2nd

Hazama: Sure I can't use that thing?

Nightmare: Soul Edge is not a toy.

Hazama: But I want it.

3rd

Nightmare: Demented one...

Hazama: Look who's talking.

Nightmare: I conquer, you destroy.

4th

Nightmare: Your soul is ancient.

Hazama: Look who's talking.

Nightmare: It's power will be mine.

Predator

1st

Hazama: I can't wait to watch your dissection.

Predator: *Roar*

2nd

Predator scans Hazama.

Hazama: Welcome to earth. Now die.

Quan Chi

1st

Hazama: Mr. Magic.

Quan Chi: I am Shinnoks arch sorcerer.

Hazama: Can you make a bunny?

2nd

Hazama: You could join me.

Quan Chi: I prefer the winning side.

Hazama: Your loss, of life!

3rd

Quan Chi: Why have we never done business?

Hazama: I don't like you, remember?

Quan Chi: In death, you will serve me.

4th

Quan Chi: Can you overcome my sorcery?

Hazama: I can and I will.

Quan Chi: Then you are a threat.

Raiden

1st

Hazama: Raiden...

Raiden: You would oppose a god?

Hazama: I've done it before.

2nd

Hazama: Let's have some fun.

Raiden: You over reach in challenging me.

Hazama: No, I don't.

3rd

Raiden: You weld great power.

Hazama: I know I do.

Raiden: You fly to close to the sun.

4th

Raiden: You have little hope of victory.

Hazama: You would think that.

Raiden: Then face the might of a god.

Reptile

1st

Hazama: Filthy little beast man.

Reptile: I am a raptor warrior!

Hazama: You're still going to die.

2nd

Hazama: Keep the slime to a minimum.

Reptile: I will rip out your throat.

Hazama: Disgusting animal.

3rd

Reptile: The emperor requests you presence.

Hazama: Tell him I said no.

Reptile: That was not a request.

4th

Reptile: I do not fear your power.

Hazama: Then you are a fool.

Reptile: I can taste your blood already.

Scorpion

1st

Hazama: Your heart is full of hate.

Scorpion: You dare judge me?

Hazama: Not at all. I was hoping we could be friends.

2nd

Hazama: Great, one of your kind.

Scorpion: Fire will consume you.

Hazama: God, I hate ninjas.

3rd

Scorpion: A wise man learns from defeat.

Hazama: Please don't be a scruffy loudmouth.

Scorpion: You will die an arrogant fool.

4th

Scorpion: You do not beguile me.

Hazama: I just want to talk.

Scorpion: You will burn in hellfire.

Shinnok

1st

Hazama: Looks like the party has begun.

Shinnok: And what party is that?

Hazama: Your funeral party.

2nd

Hazama: The god of death.

Shinnok: An admirer, perhaps?

Hazama: No, your successor.

3rd

Shinnok: Hazama...

Hazama: I'm flattered you know me.

Shinnok: In death, you will serve me.

4th

Shinnok: You could prove useful.

Hazama: I could say the same.

Shinnok: Servitude begins at death.

Sonya Blade

1st

Hazama: You've got EEEEEVERYTHING a man could want.

Sonya: Bet you say that to all the girls.

Hazama: Only the ones I'm about to break.

2nd

Hazama: What happened to 'observe, not touch'?

Sonya: What command doesn't know won't hurt them.

Hazama: You naughty little girl.

3rd

Sonya: You're under arrest.

Hazama: Like you could hold me.

Sonya: I don't have to take you alive.

4th

Sonya: Captain.

Hazama: I received orders to 'Dispatch you'.

Sonya: Try it, I dare you.

Sub-Zero

1st

Hazama: Just great, one of your kind.

Sub-Zero: You will know the chill of death.

Hazama: Please don't be a scruffy loudmouth.

2nd

Hazama: Seen your brother?

Sub-Zero: Noob Saibots whereabouts are unknown.

Hazama: My bad. Thought you were Jin.

3rd

Sub-Zero: The Terumi clan will fall.

Hazama: That's asking for pain.

Sub-Zero: The cold will numb your pain.

4th

Sub-Zero: The serpent...

Hazama: It had to be a ninja.

Sub-Zero: Your death will not be painless.

Takeda

1st

Hazama: Little baby Kenshi...

Takeda: I've got some skills.

Hazama: All grown up and ready to die.

2nd

Hazama: You think you're a ninja?

Takeda: I was trained by Scorpion.

Hazama: Please don't be a scruffy loudmouth.

3rd

Takeda: Why can't I read you?

Hazama: Because I don't want you to.

Takeda: I'll still beat you.

4th

Takeda: What's going on?

Hazama: Beating you to a pulp sounds like fun.

Takeda: Whupping ass, got it.

Tanya

1st

Hazama: A little rebel.

Tanya: I am not amused.

Hazama: Beating you to a pulp sounds like fun.

2nd

Tanya: What is this?

Hazama: just a friendly little game.

Tanya: Prepare to lose, then.

3rd

Tanya: Begone from my sight.

Hazama: I just want to talk.

Tanya: I'd rather just kill you.

Tremor

1st

Hazama: A rockhead.

Tremor: I am Tremor, fool.

Hazama: How about I paint the walls red?

2nd

Tremor: I do not like you.

Hazama: Why should that matter?

Tremor: Time to die.

Triborg

1st

Hazama: A Murakumo unit?

Triborg: I am Triborg, human.

Hazama: Another failed experiment.

2nd

Triborg: Who are you?

Hazama: Captain Hazama, at your service.

Triborg: Then prepare to die.

Tucker

1st

Hazama: Nice sword.

Tucker: It's one of a kind.

Hazama: And it'll soon be mine.

2nd

Hazama: Time for your orders.

Tucker: I don't listen to you.

Hazama: Then you're of no use to me.

3rd

Tucker: That eye creeps me out.

Hazama: So no team up then?

Tucker: No fucking way.

4th

Tucker: You're absolutely insane.

Hazama: Honestly, you're to kind.

Tucker: Time to put you down.

* * *

 **The vote was a tie, so I did the fair thing and went with the one suggested by someone. Had to watch the anime to get a grasp on this character... new rule, no suggesting characters involved with time travel or multiple timelines. That stuff hurts my brain. This character was suggested by General Feng Xiang, a fellow writer. Check him out, and stay tuned for the fatalities.**


	12. Hazama: Fatalities and Ending

**Fatalities**

* * *

 **The Serpents Path (Reptile)**

Hazama walks away before snapping his fingers, making Oroboros appear. He then throws his arm and the chain weapon wrapped around the Saterren. The lizard man begins screaming in pain due to the metals surface and the pressure being put on him. Hazama then snaps his fingers again and the opponent explodes, letting his head fall to the ground. The vernette then takes his hat off and picks off a chunk of flesh before putting it back on.

* * *

 **Blade Work (Mileena)**

Hazama spreads his arms wide as his body transforms into Susanoo. The transformation complete, he grabs the hybrid by the head and with one knee lift, sends her body into the air as he holds her head. He then summons a pair of swords that slice the falling body apart. As it rains blood and flesh, Susanoo holds the head high above him.

* * *

 **Ninja Hater (Secret Fatality) (Takeda)**

Hazama grabs the psychic and vanishes with him. Seconds later, they reappear in Ikaruga and Hazama throws the teen to the ground. Forcing himself up, Takeda watches the massive war before a huge laser beam obertiates everything as Hazama watches from afar.

* * *

 **X-Ray (Kitana)**

 **The Serpents Unholy Wrath**

Hazama dashes forward and grabs his opponent. Upon connecting, Hazama removes his hat to reveal his Terumi ego as he lifts his opponent up with Ouroboros in a binding barrier. He then rises up with a knee attack to them, rupturing her intestines. He then forcibly slams her down to the ground with a turning midair kick followed by a heel drop on the downed target, breaking part of the spine. He then stomps the opponent several times, the final one cracking the skull. He then sweeps them off the ground and finishes with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake, breaking ribs and puncturing a lung.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Hazama walks forward to the opponent and kneels down. He takes his hat off and begins to play with it before speaking. "Oh my, next time I'll try to hold back more."

* * *

 **Ending**

 _Shinnok was foolish to challenge the dark god, especially at less than his full power. Now, he had lost his power and his soul. Seeing this as a perfect host, Terumi decided to leave Hazama behind and use the former gods body. Hazama didn't have a chance at survival. Now ruling over the NetherRealm, Terumi now dreams to unleash is fury on all reality._

* * *

 **The suggestors fatalities were pretty good, but the lacked some details. So I added them in, hope I did them right. Now who's next; Rick or Delsin Rowe from Infamous Second Son.**


	13. Delsin Rowe: Intros

**Delsin Rowe**

 **Variants & Intros**

* * *

 **Variants**

Smoker: Smoke comes off his shoulders. (Gains attacks with his smoke powers)

Party: Neon lights come off his hands. (Gains attacks with his neon powers)

Gamer: Chain on wrist becomes pixelated. (Gains attacks with his video powers)

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Delsin is crouching with his chain unwrapped and the chosen element coming off his body. He stands up and speaks while wrapping his chain as his opponent speaks. He raises his arm ready to fire a shot as he speaks again before the fight begins.

Second: The opponent walks forward with Delsin far in the background. They speak as Delsin uses the element chosen to dash into the stage as his opponent speaks, his eyes and fist glowing as he does. The opponent finishes their bit and the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

Delsin

1st

Delsin A: What the hell?

Delsin B: That's a trademarked look.

Delsin A: And you're copying it.

2nd

Delsin A: Another Conduit?

Delsin B: I know you are, but what am I?

Delsin A: I'm the real Delsin.

3rd

Delsin B: This is a trick, right?

Delsin A: If it is, I'm not laughing.

Delsin B: That makes two of us.

Akuma

1st

Delsin: Okay, this is happening.

Akuma: You are wise to be scared.

Delsin: Who said I was scared?

2nd

Delsin: Ever fought a Conduit before?

Akuma: Not to my knowledge.

Delsin: Let me be your first lost.

3rd

Akuma: I fear no man.

Delsin: That makes you an idiot.

Akuma: You will die painfully.

4th

Akuma: Begone, boy.

Delsin: Only if you can make me.

Akuma: Foolish words.

Alien

1st

Delsin: Damn you, are ugly.

Alien: *Screech*

2nd

Alien drops down.

Delsin: You are so gonna die.

Bo' Rai Cho

1st

Delsin: Think you could put the bottle down?

Bo' Rai Cho: Why would I do that?

Delsin: Because we're fighting.

2nd

Bo' Rai Cho: You wield great power.

Delsin: You sounds like my brother.

Bo' Rai Cho: Then you know you need discipline.

3rd

Bo' Rai Cho: You need to control yourself.

Delsin: I'm a goddamn power sponge.

Bo' Rai Cho: I'll knock some sense into you.

Cassie Cage

1st

Delsin: You glow green?

Cassie: It runs in the family.

Delsin: I am so gonna touch you.

2nd

Delsin: You a member of D.U.P.?

Casie: I'm special forces, idiot.

Delsin: How is that any different?

3rd

Cassie: You absorb powers?

Delsin: I also get nervous around pretty girls.

Cassie: Wow, dork alert.

4th

Cassie: Stop right there, emo boy.

Delsin: I'm an artist, not emo.

Cassie: Semantics, emo.

Dante

1st

Delsin: You're hunting me?

Dante: I need the money bad, kid.

Delsin: I'm tagging your building so hard.

2nd

Delsin: You're a real demon?

Dante: And you're some kind of spark plug.

Delsin: I'm a Conduit, got it.

3rd

Dante: You got some skills, kid.

Delsin: Same to you, pal.

Dante: Let's make some sparks.

4th

Dante: You painted my building?

Delsin: Guilty as charged.

Dante: You're paying for the cleaning.

Dovahkiin

1st

Delsin: Come on. Just one touch.

Dovahkiin: That won't happen.

Delsin: Fine, we'll do this the hard way.

2nd

Delsin: I've drawn a couple of dragons.

Dovahkiin: They are fascinating creatures.

Delsin: Let me see one, please?

3rd

Dovahkiin: You cannot scratch me.

Delsin: I haven't even tried yet.

Dovahkiin: And you will fail.

4th

Dovahkiin: What is a Conduit?

Delsin: Pretty much a bad ass.

Dovahkiin: Show me your skill.

D'vorah

1st

Delsin: Like something out of a nightmare.

D'vorah: Do we make you uncomfortable?

Delsin: Nauseous is more like it.

2nd

Delsin: You shot bugs at people?

D'vorah: Our young can be expelled and retrieved.

Delsin: Pretty sure my shots beat yours.

3rd

D'vorah: The impertinent earthrealmer.

Delsin: Says the freaky bug lady.

D'vorah: Impertinent and unamusing.

4th

D'vorah: Your powers do not impress.

Delsin: One shot and you're a dead bug.

D'vorah: The hive will feast on your corpse.

Ermac

1st

Delsin: You float too?

Ermac: It is spirits energy.

Delsin: Let's see how it stacks up.

2nd

Delsin: A real life mummy?

Ermac: We are Ermac, fool.

Delsin: Time to unwrap this mummy.

3rd

Ermac: The emperor request your presence.

Delsin: He wants his picture painted?

Ermac: In your blood.

4th

Ermac: We sense your power.

Delsin: It's impressive, I know.

Erma: It makes you a threat.

Erron Black

1st

Delsin: I always wanted to be a cowboy.

Erron: It's not for city slickers.

Delsin: Glad you didn't make an Indian joke.

2nd

Delsin: Nice toys, old timer.

Erron: These aren't toys, kid.

Delsin: They might as well be.

3rd

Erron: State your business.

Delsin: Just looking for something to tag.

Erron: How about you?

4th

Erron: Move along, son.

Delsin: Only if you can make me.

Erron: With a stitch in your side and a bullet in your ass.

Ferra/Torr

1st

Delsin: Okay... you're big.

Ferra/Torr: Squeeze and play, Torr.

Delsin: Hell no, you're squeezing me.

2nd

Delsin: Don't see this everyday.

Ferra/Torr: Chan-chan man.

Delsin: I almost feel guilty about this.

3rd

Ferra/Torr: Ready go, chan-chan.

Delsin: That's not my name.

Ferra/Torr: Play time, Torr.

4th

Ferra/Torr: We take chan.

Delsin: Never gonna happen, dynamic duo.

Ferra/Torr: Then we take arm.

Goro

1st

Deslin: Okay... you're big.

Goro: You are wise to fear me.

Delsin: Who said I fear you?

2nd

Goro: The Conduit.

Delsin: The name is Delsin.

Goro: None shall remember it.

Hazama

1st

Delsin: You are seriously annoying.

Hazama: You don't even know me.

Delsin: No, but everyone else hates you.

2nd

Delsin: Stay away from me.

Hazama: Still sore about earlier?

Delsin: You ruined my art!

3rd

Delsin: You've got some cool powers.

Hazama: As do you, mr. Rowe.

Delsin: Bet I can do better with them.

4th

Hazama: Sure you won't join my side?

Delsin: Not a big fan of the military.

Hazama: Eh, your loss. Of life.

5th

Hazama: Another baby brother.

Delsin: Keep your mouth shut.

Hazama: So much like Ragna.

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Delsin: You remind me of Fetch.

Jacqui: She's a badass too?

Delsin: With a bit of a temper.

2nd

Delsin: You still mad at me?

Jacqui: You tagged my gloves. What do you think?

Delsin: I think they look cooler.

3rd

Jacqui: Why fight us?

Delsin: Not the biggest military fan.

Jacqui: Then this is gonna hurt.

4th

Jacqui: Don't think you're ready for this.

Delsin: You sound like my brother.

Jacqui: Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Jason

1st

Delsin: That's a big knife.

Jason pulls a knife from his neck.

2nd

Jason drags a victim forward.

Delsin: Time to put you down.

Jax

1st

Delsin: Those arms are sweet.

Jax: How about a close up?

Delsin: No, I'm good here.

2nd

Delsin: Crap, it's you.

Jax: You're gonna pay for the tractor.

Delsin: All I did was make it cooler.

3rd

Jax: You son of a bitch.

Delsin: I said I was sorry.

Jax: You don't paint my arms and get off with a sorry.

4th

Jax: This isn't gonna be easy.

Delsin: Forget your dentures, old man?

Jax: I'm to old for this shit.

Johnny Cage

1st

Delsin: I don't do portraits.

Johnny: I thought you were an artist?

Delsin: And I have my integrity.

2nd

Delsin: You glow green?

Johnny: Don't hate the player, Roweboat.

Delsin: Time to punch that face.

3rd

Johnny: We're training extra hard today.

Delsin: I can control my power.

Johnny: Put your money where your mouth is.

4th

Johnny: You owe me some sunglasses.

Delsin: You're still mad about that?

Johnny: NO ONE touches the glasses.

5th (Smoker variant only)

Johnny: No smoking indoors.

Delsin: That's part of my power.

Johnhy: Time to put you out.

Kano

1st

Delsin: Scum...

Kano: Gonna cut you ear to ear.

Delsin: Go ahead and try.

2nd

Delsin: You've got something on your face.

Kano: Cute. Really cute.

Delsin: Let's knock it off.

3rd

Kano: You shouldn't have followed me.

Delsin: Someone has to stop you.

Kano: But it won't be you.

4th

Kano: Look who's here.

Delsin: Dude, what's wrong your eye?

Kano: I call it my bug zapper.

Kenshi

1st

Delsin: A real life samurai!?

Kenshi: A fan, I take it?

Delsin: No one's ever gonna believe this win.

2nd

Delsin: Your power is telepathy?

Kenshi: Along with telekinesis.

Delsin: I am so touching you.

3rd

Kenshi: Prepare for training, Delsin Rowe.

Delsin: Didn't think I'd fight a blind man.

Kenshi: The element of surprise.

4th

Kenshi: My ancestors aid me.

Delsin: Uh... Okay?

Kenshi: You think I'm crazy?

Kitana

1st

Delsin: Hi, uh, hello, ugh...

Kitana: Cease your pointless drabble and fight.

Delsin: Sorry. I get nervous around cute girls.

2nd

Delsin: Princess...

Kitana: You will learn respect.

Delsin: Lucky me I'm a fast learner.

3rd

Kitana: What is this?

Delsin: I just want a moment of your time.

Kitana: I do not tolerate distractions.

4th

Kitana: Stand aside, conduit.

Delsin: Give me one reason.

Kitana: Your life is forfeit

Kotal Kahn

1st

Delsin: Are you really a god?

Kotal Kahn: I am the god of servants.

Delsin: Okay, this might actually be tough.

2nd

Delsin: Emperor...

Kotal Kahn: You will respect my title.

Delsin: But that's no fun at all.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: You will serve me.

Delsin: Not gonna happen.

Kotal Kahn: That wasn't a request.

4th

Kotal Kahn: You are most worthy.

Delsin: To do what, exactly?

Kotal Kahn: To die at my hand.

Kung Jin

1st

Delsin: This should be interesting.

Kung Jin: What? You scared of me?

Delsin: I don't like things flying at me.

2nd

Delsin: Kung Lao jr.

Kung Jin: That's low.

Delsin: Tell me it's not true.

3rd

Kung Jin: This is a waste of time.

Delsin: Tell me about it.

Kung Jin: You're not even a challenge.

4th

Kung Jin: Archives never mentioned conduits.

Delsin: We're a pretty new thing.

Kung Jin: Let's see what you can do.

Kung Lao

1st

Delsin: Nice hat.

Kung Lao: It is also a projectile.

Delsin: I'll trick it out when you're on the floor.

2nd

Delsin: Sure you won't let me touch it?

Kung Lao: The hat stays on.

Delsin: Until I knock it off.

3rd

Kung Lao: A challenger...

Delsin: Nice to meet you, too.

Kung Lao: Let us begin.

4th

Kung Lao: Who are you?

Delsin: The name is Delsin, but you can call me Smoke-man.

Kung Lao: That name does not impress.

Leatherface

1st

Delsin: Seriously, a chainsaw?

Leatherface: *Growl*

2nd

Leatherface starts his chainsaw.

Delsin: You uh, you got something on your face.

Liu Kang

1st

Delsin: You don't look so tough.

Liu Kang: You enter the dragons lair.

Delsin: And people call me dorky.

2nd

Delsin: The prodigal son.

Liu Kang: My skills are greater than yours.

Delsin: Time to shut you up.

3rd

Liu Kang: Raiden sends you a fools errand.

Delsin: He just wants to talk, Liu.

Liu Kang: I will send him your head.

4th

Liu Kang: Return to your home, child.

Delsin: I'm good right where I am.

Liu Kang: No. You are dead where you stand.

5th (Liu Kang Revanant)

Liu Kang: You human again, Nightwolf?

Delsin: The name is Delsin, asshole.

Liu Kang: Then I have nothing to worry about.

Mileena

1st

Delsin: You have serious dental issues.

Mileena: I'm pretty, like my sister.

Delsin: I don't think you know what Pretty means.

2nd

Delsin: God, you creep me out.

Mileena: So no posing for a picture?

Delsin: Never in a million years.

3rd

Mileena: Come closer.

Delsin: I don't think Fetch would like that.

Mileena: Then you will die.

4th

Mileena: You don't impress me for a minute.

Delsin: Give me a second to warm up.

Mileena: You won't live that long.

Nightmare

1st

Delsin: Overcompensating for something?

Nightmare: You power will join us.

Delsin: Never gonna happen.

2nd

Delsin: Okay, that's a big sword.

Nightmare: Your blood will stain it.

Delsin: You can try.

3rd

Nightmare: Your soul is powerful.

Delsin: I am a power sponge.

Nightmare: Time to wring you dry.

4th

Nightmare: You walk to your death.

Delsin: Like I haven't heard that before.

Nightmare: Drown in darkness!

Predator

1st

Delsin: What the hell are you?

Predator: *Roar*

2nd

Predator scams Delsin.

Delsin: What powers do you have?

Quan Chi

1st

Delsin: You really piss me off.

Quan Chi: Not a fan of my work?

Delsin: Not one bit.

2nd

Delsin: Get out of my sight, now.

Quan Chi: Don't want to see your brother again?

Delsin: This chain is going around your neck.

3rd

Quan Chi: Seen your brother?

Delsin: Don't you talk about Reggie.

Quan Chi: He serves me now. As will you.

4th

Quan Chi: We mustn't fight.

Delsin: You're gonna turn good all of a sudden?

Quan Chin: No, you will serve me.

Raiden

1st

Delsin: A lightning Conduit?

Raiden: I am Raiden, god of thunder.

Delsin: Oh, I am so touching you.

2nd

Delsin: Okay, this is weird.

Raiden: How so, Delsin Rowe?

Delsin: Just this sense of... coming second.

3rd

Delsin: I understand you want my held.

Raiden: You're skill would prove beneficial.

Delsin: I'm not working for you.

4th

Raiden: Hold, Delsin Rowe.

Delsin: You called me here, remember?

Raiden: Allow me to test your skills.

5th

Raiden: No Conduit are in this world.

Delsin: So why did you call me here?

Raiden: I will finish that job.

Reptile

1st

Delsin: Holy crap! A dinosaur!

Reptile: I am a Raptor warrior!

Delsin: And it talks!? Awesome.

2nd

Delsin: You shot acid?

Reptile: I'll provide you a sample.

Delsin: How about I just copy you?

3rd

Reptile: I do not fear your power.

Deslin: You haven't seen me use it yet.

Reptile: Then let us battle.

4th

Reptile: Beware my power.

Delsin: I was about to say the same thing.

Reptile: I will tear out your throat!

Scorpion

1st

Delsin: Where there's smoke, there's fire.

Scorpion: Do not mock me.

Delsin: I just want a bit of your power.

2nd

Delsin: Never fought a ninja before.

Scorpion: You are wise to fear me.

Delsin: Didn't say I was afraid.

3rd

Scorpion: You have a warriors name.

Delsin: It's Akomish.

Scorpion: But do you deserve it?

4th

Scorpion: A wise man learn something from defeat.

Delsin: That what you want on your tombstone?

Scorpion: Impudent child.

Shinnok

1st

Delsin: Nice skirt, grandpa.

Shinnok: I will rip your insolent tongue from-

Delsin: Just take a joke, old man.

2nd

Delsin: Don't even touch Reggie.

Shinnok: But he misses you so much.

Delsin: You son of a bitch!

3rd

Shinnok: Seen your brother lately?

Delsin: Don't you talk about Reggie!

Shinnok: You will join him in my service.

4th

Shinnok: Come to pledge your serve?

Delsin: I don't work for psychopaths.

Shinnok: Servitude begins at death.

Sonya Blade

1st

Delsin: You called me, General?

Sonya: I putting together a team.

Delsin: Let's see why I should listen to you.

2nd

Delsin: Step aside, lady.

Sonya: You're coming with me, in chains.

Delsin: No way are you locking me up.

3rd

Sonya: Stand down, soldier.

Delsin: I'm not one of your troops.

Sonya: Not yet, you're not.

4th

Sonya: I just want to talk.

Delsin: With me in the cage or out?

Sonya: With you strapped down.

Sub-Zero

1st

Delsin: Ice powers, huh?

Sub-Zero: You will know the chill of death.

Delsin: I am so touching you.

2nd

Deslin: Looks like I'm getting some new powers.

Sub-Zero: Ice is mine to command.

Delsin: Not for much longer.

3rd

Sub-Zero: You approach me as a foe.

Delsin: It's the chain, isn't it?

Sub-Zero: Allow me to introduce myself.

4th

Sub-Zero: What is your age, child?

Delsin: I'm 26. I'm no child.

Sub-Zero: Old enough to learn your place.

Takeda

1st

Deslin: Nice chain.

Takeda: Custom made, just for me.

Delsin: Let's see how it holds up.

2nd

Deslin: Another ninja?

Takeda: Trained by Scorpion.

Delsin: I get my training from the streets.

3rd

Takeda: How many powers do you have?

Delsin: I'm a power sponge, so a lot.

Takeda: This will be something to brag about.

4th

Takeda: Walk away while you can.

Delsin: I don't walk away from anything.

Takeda: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Tanya

1st

Delsin: The rebel without a cause.

Tanya: We are not so different, you and I.

Delsin: I fight for my people. You fight for yourself.

2nd

Tanya: Delsin Rowe...

Delsin: Stand down, or you'll get lit up.

Tanya: A shame to disarrange that lovely face.

Tremor

1st

Delsin: You Augustine's brother?

Tremor: I am Tremor, fool.

Deslin: So why do you use the same power?

2nd

Tremor: Your death will satisfy my rage.

Delsin: Could try a hobby. Like drawing or something.

Tremor: I will paint with your blood.

Triborg

1st

Deslin: Never fought a robot before.

Triborg: I am Triborg, human.

Delsin: Soon, you'll be scrapheap.

2nd

Triborg: You are Delsin Rowe.

Deslin: Why should that matter?

Triborg: You will be the first cyber-Conduit.

Tucker

1st

Delsin: I don't like your kind.

Tucker: Dude, I'm nothing like Augustine.

Delsin: Prove it.

2nd

Delsin: Like that paint job I did?

Tucker: You did that to Shiela!?

Delsin: She need the upgrade.

3rd

Tucker: This is a joke, right?

Delsin: Nope, I'm you're opponent.

Tucker: Never mind. Thought you my kid.

4th

Tucker: Really, a chain?

Delsin: Trust me, it'll be more than enough.

Tucker: Let's test that theory.

* * *

 **Delsin Rowe is now in, receiving a whooping two votes. Had to rewatch infamous second son to get a refresher course on him, but it was worth it. Delsin was suggested by treyalexander63917, who has also helped with the fatalities and ending. Hope you'll like those.**


	14. Delsin Rowe: Fatalities and Ending

**Fatalities**

* * *

 **Heaven Bound (Liu Kang)**

Delsin walks back before triggering his video powers. Two digital swords appear on either side of the former champion and swing, slicing right through the body. Before it can fall over two angels appear and grab the arms, lifting the top half off. Floating in the air, the angels then tighten their grip before pulling. The shaolin screams in pain before his upper body is ripped in half. The angels digitize and the halves fall to the ground.

* * *

 **3 in 1 (Triborg)**

Delsin raises his arms and the cyborgs legs are incased in solid concrete. The conduit then walks forward, wrapping his chain around his fist. He reaches Triborg and slams his fist into the robots chest. Smirking he triggers his smoke powers and blows up the upper body, sending the arms off screen and the head high into the air. Delsin then pulls his arms back before they start glowing in neon pink. He thrusts them up at the head and vaporizes the skull with the superheated gas.

* * *

 **X-Ray (Kitana)**

 **I'm Told That Hurts**

Delsin holds his palms to the ground making two concrete stalactites shot into the princess' knee ditch, destroying the bones on the other side. He then triggers his smoke powers and swings his chain at her face, dislocating her jaw and cracking her skull. He then dashed forward and triggers his video powers, breaking her ribs and puncturing her lungs before blasting her backwards, destroying the stone prison.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Delsin makes a concrete wall before spray painting an image of him standing over his beaten opponent.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _Delsins victory over Shinnok had shocked even him. The Conduits power was ever growing, catching the attention of the special forces. Cassie's team was sent to recover him, as well as Fetch and Eugene, who fled in fear of being locked away again, However, instead of creating another D.U.P., the government created a special Conduits task force. The purpose of the force; protect earthrealm from any other dangerous gods._

* * *

 **E3 has gotten my creative juices flowing. By that I mean I'm starting a new crossover story of one of the games highlighted there, but I've got two versions of it. So I would like you guys to vote on my profile on which you wanna see first.**

 **Well, here's the second half of Delsins stuff. I hope you liked them. Next up, I'll bang Rick out before I ask you guys who's after him. See you then.**


	15. Rick Sanchez: Intros

**Rick Sanchez**

 **Variants & Intros**

* * *

 **Variants**

Evil: Season 1, Episode 10 apearence (Gains attacks with laser pistol and dart gun)

Purge: Season 2, Episode 9 apprearence (Gains jet boosters and flying attacks)

Pickle: Season 3, Episode 3 appearance (Gains attacks with screws and nails)

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Rick walks forward taking a drink from his flask before wiping his mouth and speaking. He places the flask on his hip as his opponent speaks. Rick rolls his eyes at the opponent as he speaks before the fight begins.

Second: A green portal opens up and Rick walks out as his opponent speaks. The camera goes to Rick, who speaks as the portal closes behind him. Oppenent speaks again and the fight starts.

* * *

 **Intros**

Rick

1st

Rick A: You got Szechwan sauce in your world?

Rick B: If I do, I'm not sharing it.

Rick A: I WANT THAT MULAN McNUGGET SAUSE, DAMNIT!

2nd

Rick A: You're a goddamn robot.

Rick B: I'm a bureaucrats, you idiot.

Rick A: What's *burp* the difference?

3rd

Rick A: I want my Morty back.

Rick B: I thought you didn't care about him.

Rick A: I don't, but those mega seeds are gonna dissolve in ten minutes.

4th

Rick B: I thought I killed you.

Rick A: The citadel is back in effect.

Rick B: Not when I get back to it.

5th

Rick B: Rick C-137?

Rick A: And what if I am?

Rick B: Then you're gonna die.

Akuma

1st

Rick: Huh, I'll be damned.

Akuma: Do you fear me?

Rick: Please, I beat your ass in the game.

2nd

Rick: I don't fear you, fugly.

Akuma: Do not mock me!

Rick: You don't know me, do you?

3rd

Akuma: A fragile old man.

Rick: I'm a genius, ya dumb ginger.

Akuma: Not right now, you're not.

4th

Akuma: You will die.

Rick: I don't think so.

Akuma: Let me prove you wrong.

Alien

1st

Rick: I need your blood for science.

Alien: *Screech*

2nd

Rick: Another goddamn parasite?

Alien: *Screech*

3rd

Alien drops down.

Rick: You're not worth studying.

Bo' Rai Cho

1st

Rick: Did you steal my drink?

Bo' Rai Cho: I thought it was mine.

Rick: That's not an excuse.

2nd

Rick: Fatass alert.

Bo' Rai Cho: I am a master of combat.

Rick: And I'm a genius, so I win.

3rd

Bo' Rai Cho: Your comments were very hurtful.

Rick: I'm only saying what everyone is thinking.

Bo' Rai Cho: Then I'll not feel guilty for thrashing you.

4th

Bo' Rai Cho: A drink before we fight.

Rick: I don't think you can keep up with me.

Bo' Rai Cho: Let's find out.

Cassie Cage

1st

Rick: What do you want, Beth?

Cassie: The name is Cassie, Einstein.

Rick: Maybe here it is.

2nd

Rick: Move aside, little girl.

Cassie: Not a little girl, jackass.

Rick: What, do you want a pony?

3rd

Cassie: General Blade wants that portal gun.

Rick: Well she ain't getting it.

Cassie: I think she is.

4th

Cassie: Help me conjure green energy.

Rick: What do I look like to you?

Cassie: A walking punching bag.

5th

Cassie: I'm gonna feel guilty about this.

Rick: And why is that?

Cassie: I'm gonna beat up on a old man.

Dante

1st

Rick: I can take away your powers.

Dante: Thats not possible.

Rick: Three words, Curse Purge Plus.

2nd

Rick: Demons don't scare me.

Dante: This one should, old man.

Rick: Kiss your daddy with that mouth?

3rd

Dante: Need something repaired.

Rick: I don't work for free, Jerry.

Dante: Okay, that's low. Even for you.

4th

Dante: Head back to your tapioca, old man.

Rick: My teeth are real, asshole.

Dante: Not for much longer.

Delsin

1st

Rick: You aren't so special, you know that?

Delsin: I'm a goddamn power sponge.

Rick: I have a gun that does the same thing.

2nd

Rick: Another goodie goodie.

Delsin: Hey, I do bad stuff.

Rick: Tagging buildings doesn't count.

3rd

Delsin: Almost hate to fight an old man.

Rick: I can still kick your as.

Delsin: That, I have to see.

4th

Delsin: Too bad geniusness isn't a power.

Rick: The hell are you talking about?

Delsin: Your brain is gonna rot on the ground in a few minutes.

Dovahkiin

1st

Rick: I can send you back home, right now.

Dovahkiin: Then why don't you?

Rick: I need to be invested.

2nd

Rick: Pffbt. The magic user.

Dovahkiin: I would not mock me, elder.

Rick: I'm not an elder. I'm your doom.

3rd

Dovahkiin: My shout will tear you apart.

Rick: Quit sucking your own dick. It's disjusting.

Dovahkiin: Your death will be painful.

4th

Dovahkiin: We both come from different times.

Rick: Except my time is real, douchebag.

Dovahkiin: Send me back to my home, now!

D'vorah

1st

Rick: A walking bug.

D'vorah: Impertinent Earthrealmer.

Rick: Time for a little *burp* pest control.

2nd

Rick: Another hive mind?

D'vorah: This one is called D'vorah.

Rick: Eh, I'd fuck you.

3rd

D'vorah: The hive wish to taste you.

Rick: Not happening, bug breath.

D'vorah: Your life is forfeit.

4th

D'vorah: The mad scientist.

Rick: Least I'm the sane one here.

D'vorah: The hive will eat your tongue first.

Ermac

1st

Rick: Another hive mind?

Ermac: We are Ermac.

Rick: I don't *burp* care. You're gonna die.

2nd

Rick: Let me pass, mummy boy.

Ermac: You do not command us.

Rick: Not until my foot is up your ass.

3rd

Ermac: You abandoned your family.

Rick: It was one of infinite families, you idiot.

Ermac: Disloalty is disreputable.

4th

Ermac: The emperor requests your presence.

Rick: Tell him the answer is no.

Ermac: Attendance is mandatory.

Erron Black

1st

Rick: Hey there, Broke Back.

Erron: Ha-Ha, very funny.

Rick: I'll have you on your ass.

2nd

Rick: Time to hit the dusty trail.

Erron: That's the best you can do?

Rick: No, this is.

3rd

Erron: State your business.

Rick: I need your blood for operation phoenix.

Erron: My blood is not for sale.

4th

Erron: Move aside.

Rick: You seriously expect me to listen to you?

Erron: With a stitch in your side and a bullet in your ass.

Ferra/Torr

1st

Rick: Great, two for one deal.

Ferra/Torr: Together Ferra/Torr unbeat.

Rick: Thats What the council said.

2nd

Rick: Get out of my way.

Ferra/Torr: We wanna play.

Rick: Okay. Let's play kill the idiot.

3rd

Ferra/Torr: You not friend.

Rick: Yeah, I'm weeping on the inside.

Ferra/Torr: Squeeze, squeeze Torr.

4th

Ferra/Torr: Crush you, skinny.

Rick: You can't and you won't.

Ferra/Torr: Can and will, blue hair.

Goro

1st

Rick: Prince...

Goro: You will respect my title.

Rick: Why don't you make me?

2nd

Rick: I need you to do me a favor.

Goro: I'll never align with an Earthrealmer.

Rick: Who said I need you alive?

3rd

Goro: Scientist...

Rick: I'm the smartest man in the universe.

Goro: But not the strongest.

Hazama

1st

Rick: God, you're annoying.

Hazama: I'm friendly, like Jerry.

Rick: And that's why you have to die.

2nd

Rick: Move it, creepazoid.

Hazama: I thought we could be friends.

Rick: There's infinite versions of you. Why bother?

3rd

Hazama: I just need your portal gun.

Rick: You'll pry it from my cold, dead hands.

Hazama: My thoughts exactly.

4th

Hazama: I could use someone like you working for me.

Rick: Never gonna happen, Mr. destroy everything.

Hazama: And I'll start with you.

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Rick: *Sarcastically* Nice gloves.

Jacqui: The better to punch you in the face with.

Rick: Please, I can take a black Summer.

2nd

Rick: Just move aside, and you'll live longer.

Jacqui: I don't think so, grandpa.

Rick: Don't say I didn't warn you.

3rd

Rick: Metal arms like daddy.

Jacqui: To honor him, and to beat your ass.

Rick: And I thought Beth had daddy issues.

4th

Jacqui: Can you give my dad his arms back?

Rick: Give me one reason why I should first.

Jacqui: How about I give you two.

5th

Jacqui: I really don't like you.

Rick: Yeah, I'm weeping on the inside.

Jacqui: No, but you will be on the outside.

Jason

1st

Rick: *Sarcastically* Wow, how scary.

Jason pulls a knife from his neck.

2nd

Jason drags victim forward before pulling out his machete.

Rick: A giant knife, how scary.

3rd

Jason drags victim forward before pulling out his machete.

Rick: I thought parasites only made pleasant memories.

Jax

1st

Rick: Mr. Briggs...

Jax: You from another dimension or something?

Rick: What, you didn't notice the green portal behind me?

2nd

Rick: I don't like soldiers.

Jax: Why not?

Rick: They always try to shot me.

3rd

Jax: General Blade wants that portal maker.

Rick: Too bad, she can't have it.

Jax: Well you're about to get it.

4th

Jax: Give me back my arms.

Rick: Why would I ever do that?

Jax: Allow me to show you why.

5th (Pickle Rick only.)

Jax: The hell's going on here?

Rick: What, you never fought a pickle before?

Jax: I'm too old for this shit.

Jonny Cage

1st

Rick: Your movies all stink.

Johnny: I'm gonna get my awards and shove 'em through your skull.

Rick: I'll wait here for you to find them.

2nd

Rick: That power of yours can be removed.

Johnny: Who said I want it removed?

Rick: No one. I'm just letting you know what's about to happen to you.

3rd

Johnny: Don't beat yourself up, old man.

Rick: I can still kick your ass.

Johnny: Show me what you got.

4th

Johnny: You're getting a punch down under.

Rick: Groin system 9000, kill him.

Johnny: Wait, what?

5th (Pickle Rick only)

Johnny: Never fought a pickle before.

Rick: First time for everything.

Johnny: Hopefully, it'll be the last.

Kano

1st

Rick: So, you wanna buy weapons from me?

Kano: And what's wrong with that?

Rick: Nothing, just wanna see what you can do first.

2nd

Rick: Cybernetics, nice.

Kano: This wasn't by choice, bugger.

Rick: Why the hell wouldn't it be?

3rd

Rick: Any idiot can throw a knife.

Kano: How about shot lasers from your eye?

Rick: That I can do too.

4th

Kano: Why not join the Black Dragon?

Rick: I'm not much of a joiner.

Kano: It's your funeral.

5th

Kano: That portal gun could fetch a high price.

Rick: I'm not selling it.

Kano: Fine, I'll take from your corpse.

Kenshi

1st

Rick: You talk to your sword?

Kenshi: My warrior ancestors.

Rick: And people call me crazy.

2nd

Rick: Sure you should be running with that thing?

Kenshi: It's not scissors. I'll be fine.

Rick: I meant towards me.

3rd

Kenshi: Why can't I ready you?

Rick: Synaptic dampener, modified for my own use.

Kenshi: There are other ways to read you.

4th

Kenshi: Where is Suchin?

Rick: She was one of infinite versions, get over it.

Kenshi: You killed her.

Kitana

1st

Rick: Let's dance, baby.

Kitana: I do not dance, I kill.

Rick: You really are my kinda woman.

2nd

Rick: How old are you again?

Kitana: I am over ten thousand years old.

Rick: Give me some of your blood.

3rd

Kitana: Disgusting man.

Rick: I can take you away from all of this.

Kitana: You can't and you won't.

4th

Kitana: Stand aside.

Rick: Why don't you make me?

Kitana: I thought you'd never ask.

Kotal Kahn

1st

Rick: You remind me of the council.

Kotal Kahn: Should that concern me?

Rick: Given that I killed them all, yeah, it should.

2nd

Rick: I'll be damnded, gods are real.

Kotal Kahn: I am the god of servants.

Rick: So if I kill you, what does that make me?

3rd

Kotal Kahn: You are most worthy.

Rick: I'm not joining your side.

Kotal Kahn: Then you will die.

4th

Kotal Kahn: Serve me and be rewarded.

Rick: What kind of rewards are we talking about?

Kotal Kahn: For starters, your life.

Kung Jin

1st

Rick: Hello there, fag.

Kung Jin: You can't call someone that.

Rick: Uh oh, PC alert.

2nd

Rick: A bow and arrow?

Kung Jin: The classics never go out of style.

Rick: Yeah, they do. That's why guns were made.

3rd

Kung Jin: Get ready, old man.

Rick: What ever you say, junior.

Kung Jin: Time to kick your ass.

4th

Kung Jin: Give me all you got, has been.

Rick: Why would I ever do that?

Kung Jin: How about an arrow up your ass?

Kung Lao

1st

Rick: You throw your hat at people?

Kung Lao: It is also a projectile.

Rick: I think I can improve on it.

2nd

Rick: And I thought I was going to be scared.

Kung Lao: Why are you not?

Rick: You're not Liu Kang.

3rd

Kung Lao: I have no quarrel with you.

Rick: Whoopdie-*burp*-do. Now get lost, loser.

Kung Lao: I now have a quarrel with you.

4th

Kung Lao: A scientist.

Rick: A Shaolin stooge.

Kung Lao: A mouth in search of a fist.

Leatherface

1st

Rick: You seriously think you can beat me with a chainsaw?

Leatherface: *Growl*

2nd

Rick: Best case that incest doesn't work, right here.

Leatherface: *Growl*

3rd

Leatherface starts up chainsaw.

Rick: I can beat you with my eyes close.

Liu Kang

1st

Rick: Hey there, Bruce Lee.

Liu Kang: That is not my name.

Rick: Good, then this'll be easy.

2nd

Rick: Your fancy magic trick doesn't impress me.

Liu Kang: How about a closer look?

Rick: Your *burp* funeral.

3rd

Liu Kang: Explain yourself.

Rick: I do what I want, when I want.

Liu Kang: You will die here.

4th

Liu Kang: Can I ask you something?

Rick: Go ahead, sweatband.

Liu Kang: What does 'Shwifty' mean?

Mileena

1st

Rick: What do you want?

Mileena: You will help me reclaim my throne.

Rick: ...Nah, I'll just kill you.

2nd

Rick: Do you want me to fix your face?

Mileena: I'm pretty, like my sister.

Rick: Objectively speaking, you're full of shit.

3rd

Milenna: You don't impress me for a minute.

Rick: Back at you, parasite mouth.

Milenna: How dare you! I'm an empress.

4th

Milenna: Come closer.

Rick: Never happening.

Mileena: I love it when they play hard to get.

Nightmare

1st

Rick: I know how to kill you, Inferno.

Nightmare: That is impossible.

Rick: Three words; Curse Purge Plus.

2nd

Rick: Magic doesn't scare me.

Nightmare: Then you are a fool.

Rick: No, I'm a scientist.

3rd

Rick: I killed Worldender, ya know?

Nightmare: I am not him.

Rick: I know, he was scary.

4th

Nightmare: Your soul is old.

Rick: Don't have to remind me.

Nightmare: It will belong to us.

5th

Nightmare: Tremble in my darkness.

Rick: Aren't you full of yourself.

Nightmare: You will die.

Predator

1st

Rick: I want my tech back, now.

Predator: *Roar*

2nd

Predator scans Rick.

Rick: I'll be the one collecting your head.

Quan Chi

1st

Rick: Nice voodoo, baldy.

Quan Chi: I am Shinnok's arch sorcerer.

Rick: That explains the dark eyeliner.

2nd

Rick: Science beats magic any day.

Quan Chi: That remains to be seen.

Rick: Let me prove you wrong, Q-ball.

3rd

Quan Chi: Why have we never done business?

Rick: Because I don't respect you.

Quan Chi: In death, you will serve me.

4th

Quan Chi: Unspeakable horror awaits you.

Rick: Have you scare anyone saying that?

Quan Chi: They are all dead, as you will be.

Raiden

1st

Rick: The false god of thunder.

Raiden: I would not mock me.

Rick: Then don't wear a smock while talking to me.

2nd

Rick: My tech is lightning proof.

Raiden: Not against my lightning.

Rick: Well, I guess we'll see.

3rd

Raiden: Rick Sanchez...

Rick: I know this isn't my world, so let me go home.

Raiden: You endanger all of reality.

4th

Raiden: You do not belong here.

Rick: Then let me go home.

Raiden: Not until that device is removed.

Reptile

1st

Rick: A walking dinosaur.

Reptile: I am a raptor warrior.

Rick: I can't wait to dissect you.

2nd

Rick: I need a sample of your toxins.

Reptile: For what purpose?

Rick: I wanna see if I can get high off them.

3rd

Reptile: Recreate my kind at once.

Rick: Give me one good reason.

Reptile: My teeth at your throat.

4th

Reptile: I do not fear your power.

Rick: Then you should fear my brain.

Reptile: That will come off first.

Scorpion

1st

Rick: Fire doesn't scare me.

Scorpion: Then you are a fool.

Rick: Or I'm just carrying water.

2nd

Rick: Ninjas, huh?

Scorpion: You cannot best me.

Rick: I think I can.

3rd

Scorpion: You do not beguile me.

Rick: I'm not trying to.

Scorpion: I will end your life.

4th

Scorpion: A wise man learns from defeat.

Rick: Unless they're the smartest man in the universe.

Scorpion: You are delusional.

Shinnok

1st

Rick: And people call me old.

Shinnok: What are you saying?

Rick: You're ancient. And about to be dead.

2nd

Rick: Time to kill a god.

Shinnok: You cannot kill me.

Rick: I think I can.

3rd

Shinnok: Mr. Sanchez...

Rick: What do you want?

Shinnok: Your soul.

4th

Shinnok: Your intellect will serve me.

Rick: I don't serve anyone.

Shinnok: Servitude begins at death.

Sonya Blade

1st

Rick: How's it going, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin?

Sonya: That doesn't make any sense.

Rick: Doesn't matter, I'm sticking with it.

2nd

Rick: I don't like soldiers.

Sonya: And why not?

Rick: Too close to bureaucrats for my liking.

3rd

Sonya: Hand over that portal gun, now.

Rick: Not gonna happen, lady.

Sonya: That wasn't a request.

4th

Sonya: Why not help us?

Rick: I need a reason to do so.

Sonya: How about the fact that your wanted in this dimension?

Sub-Zero

1st

Rick: Ninjas don't scare me.

Sub-Zero: A serious judgement in error.

Rick: Or just a smart move.

2nd

Rick: I built a freeze ray when I was six.

Sub-Zero: You will know the chill of death.

Rick: Didn't then, won't know.

3rd

Sub-Zero: The Sanchez clan will fall.

Rick: I'm one of infinite Ricks.

Sub-Zero: Then I will start with you.

4th

Sub-Zero: Who are you?

Rick: The smartest man in the universe.

Sub-Zero: Yet you pick this fight.

Takeda

1st

Rick: The kiddie ninja.

Takeda: I'm all grown up.

Rick: Least you'll die like a man.

2nd

Rick: I hate telepaths.

Takeda: Yeah, those parasites are annoying.

Rick: Looks like I'm aiming for the shoulder.

3rd

Takeda: You don't know a thing about me.

Rick: I know you have daddy issues.

Takeda: Hi pot, I'm the kettle.

4th

Takeda: Why can't I read you?

Rick: Synaptic dampener, modified for my own use.

Takeda: Well, you won't see this coming.

Tanya

1st

Rick: Hello there, sexy.

Tanya: I am not amused.

Rick: So that's a no on sex, then?

2nd

Tanya: Speak while you can.

Rick: I need your blood to live longer.

Tanya: You will not get it.

Tremor

1st

Rick: Rock man.

Tremor: Your death will satisfy my rage.

Rick: I don't think so.

2nd

Tremor: I will have your weapons.

Rick: You want 'em, you have to pay for them.

Tremor: Or take them from your corpse.

Triborg

1st

Rick: Pass the butter.

Triborg: I am not a toaster.

Rick: Time to take you apart.

2nd

Triborg: You cannot improve us.

Rick: No, but I can shut you down.

Triborg: You can't, and you won't.

Tucker

1st

Rick: Give me your sword.

Tucker: It won't work for you.

Rick: I think it will.

2nd

Rick: So, you're black?

Tucker: Why is that the first thing you ask?

Rick: To prove I'm not racist.

3rd

Tucker: Jesus Christ.

Rick: What was that for?

Tucker: And I thought Sarge was old.

4th

Tucker: I don't know if I can fight an old man.

Rick: Your mistake, blue boy.

Tucker: I'M AQUA!

* * *

 **Here he is, your favorite scientist/grandpa/alcoholic/sociopath is now in this story. Believe me, I would have loved to have everyone have an interaction where Rick screams "I'm Pickle Rick!" But that would have taken a lot of time, and the novelty would have worn off half way through it. Hope you liked it anyway, see you in the fatalities next time.**


	16. Rick Sanchez: Fatalities and Ending

**Fatalities**

* * *

 **Rick's Gym (Johnny Cage)**

Rick reaches into his pocket and pulls out a needle full of steroids. He injects it into his arm and, regardless of his form, turns into the muscle bound Rick. The scientist then pounces forward and traps the movie star in a Lou Thesz press. Pulling his fist back, he then unleashes a torrent of punches that bloody his fists until he delivers a double axe handle that shatters the skull. He stands up and spits on the headless carcass.

* * *

 **Operation Phoneix (Kotal Kahn)**

Rick looks at his body before he pulls out a dart gun. He places it on his neck and drains some blood before shooting it at the emperor. Rick falls over and the god thinks he's won, only for his gut to start hurting. Shouting in pain, his body burst open as a baby Rick shots out of his blue chest. The baby rapidly grows into adult Rick as the god falls face forward dead.

* * *

 **X-Ray (Predator)**

 **Wriggity-Wriggity-Wreck**

Rick fires a laser gun, dazing the alien before he walks forward and kicks the creature in the testicles, breaking its pelvis. The scientist then delivers a hard punch to the head, cracking the skull and letting brain fly out. The old man then raises his leg and delivers a solid kick to the gut, cracking the ribs and sending the hunter flying backwards.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Rick wobbles to the side as he pulls out his flask. He takes a victory drink before falling over drunk.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _Rick Sanchez never set out to be a hero, nor did he want to be. He didn't care about other worlds or dimensions, he cared only for what he wanted. Imprisoning Shinnok in the amulet once again, Rick then stole it and created a device to harvest Shinnoks power... to operate his car. With no more need for his dimensional battery, Rick finally proved who was better between him and Zeep._

* * *

 **There was no way Rick was going to be acting altruistically if he came into this universe. So I gave him a selfish reason and stuck with his personality. Now here are your next options; Natsu Dragneel or Spider-Man. Tell me who you guys really wanna see next.**


	17. Natsu Dragneel: Intros

**Natsu Dragneel**

 **Variants & Intros**

* * *

 **Variants**

Lightning Flame - Lightning arcs around him. (Gains attacks with lightning)

Dragon Force - Scales around eyes. (Longer combos deal more damage)

Fire King - Dragon tattoo on arm. (Gains further attacks with fire)

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Natsu walks forward with his scarf loose. He speaks before the camera goes over his shoulder, showing him flipping his scarf around his neck. It goes to his opponent who speaks to Natsu. The Dragon Slayer smirks before speaking again and the fight begins.

Second: The opponent walks forward as Natsu uses Happy to fly into the arena. The opponent speaks before it shows Natsu speaking as he pets happy. The cat flys away before it returns to the opponent, who finishes their entrance and the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

Natsu

1st

Natsu A: I'm back in Edolas?

Natsu B: That's what I was thinking.

Natsu A: Let's see who's stronger.

2nd

Natsu A: Another me?

Natsu B: You get motion sickness too?

Natsu A: Finally, someone gets it.

3rd

Natsu A: Gemini?

Natsu B: I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail.

Natsu A: Then who am I?!

4th

Natsu B: This is gonna be fun.

Natsu A: I've always wanted to fight me.

Natsu B: Let's see who's stronger.

5th

Natsu B: So if you're me, can I eat your fire?

Natsu A: Huh... never thought of that.

Natsu B: Let's see what happens.

Akuma

1st

Natsu: You as strong as they say you are?

Akuma: Stronger than that.

Natsu: Then this is gonna be fun.

2nd

Natsu: Fight me!

Akuma: If you wish for death.

Natsu: That's not gonna happen.

3rd

Akuma: You wish to fight me?

Natsu: It seems like it would be fun.

Akuma: Combat is not for humor!

4th

Akuma: Face me, Dragon Slayer.

Natsu: With pleasure.

Akuma: I will show you the meaning of pain!

Alien

1st

Natsu: Holy crap, are you ugly.

Alien: *Screech*

2nd

Alien drops down.

Natsu: And I thought Vulcans were ugly.

3rd

Alien drops down.

Natsu: I'll burn you to ash.

Bo' Rai Cho

1st

Natsu: Jeez Droy, you really let yourself go.

Bo' Rai Cho: You insult my appearance?

Natsu: Hey, leave the hair out of this.

2nd

Natsu: You really as strong as they say you are?

Bo' Rai Cho: I am a master of combat.

Natsu: Oh, this is gonna be fun.

3rd

Bo' Rai Cho: A drink before we fight?

Natsu: No thanks. I'm good.

Bo' Rai Cho: Bah, you're no fun.

4th

Bo' Rai Cho: I am a master of combat.

Natsu: Are you... sure about that?

Bo' Rai Cho: Let me prove it to you.

Cassie Cage

1st

Natsu: Why fight me, Cassie?

Cassie: Generals orders. No hard feelings.

Natsu: I'm always up for a fight.

2nd

Natsu: Not one crack about the hair.

Cassie: Fine. Your face looks like a butt.

Natsu: Okay, I walked into that one.

3rd

Natsu: This is gonna be a fun fight.

Cassie: You're damn right it is.

Natsu: Winner pays for dinner.

4th

Cassie: Hold there, Natsu.

Natsu: Crap. How'd you find me?

Cassie: I followed the flying cat.

5th

Cassie: Need you to surrender.

Natsu: I saved those people.

Cassie: And caused a billion dollars in damage.

Dante

1st

Natsu: Please let me touch that sword.

Dante: You'll do more than touch it, E.N.D.

Natsu: How do you know that?

2nd

Natsu: Nice coat.

Dante: Back at you, scarf boy.

Natsu: Let's try not mess them up.

3rd

Natsu: You really part demon?

Dante: Why does that matter?

Natsu: Because then you're like me.

4th

Dante: You don't look like a fairy.

Natsu: And you don't look like a demon.

Dante: Only when I get angry.

5th

Dante: These aren't toys, kid.

Natsu: I can handle myself.

Dante: Let's make some sparks.

Delsin

1st

Natsu: Don't touch the scarf.

Delsin: But it looks so bland.

Natsu: You're not painting it.

2nd

Natsu: I use fire too.

Delsin: Along with neon and concrete?

Natsu: No, but lightning on the other hand...

3rd

Delsin: You a real wizard?

Natsu: And a proud member of Fairy Tail.

Delsin: That is so cool.

4th

Delsin: I'm a power sponge.

Natsu: And I'm a Dragon Slayer.

Delsin: Oh, this is gonna be fun.

Dovahkiin

1st

Natsu: You kill dragons too?

Dovahkiin: Only the evil ones.

Natsu: Let's see what you can do.

2nd

Natsu: Just one time, please.

Dovahkiin: They are not toys, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu: I wanna ride a dragon again!

3rd

Dovahkiin: The son of a dragon.

Natsu: So what?

Dovahkiin: Are you anything like your father?

4th

Dovahkiin: I breath more than fire.

Natsu: Just don't hold back on me.

Dovahkiin: I'd never insult you like that.

D'vorah

1st

Natsu: A walking bug?

D'vorah: Do we make you uncomfortable?

Natsu: Time to swat you away.

2nd

Natsu: You're following my fire.

D'vorah: It will warm us as we feed.

Natsu: You know what I do to bugs?

3rd

D'vorah: The impertinent Earthlander.

Natsu: Hey, I can read and write just fine.

D'vorah: Impertinent and unamusing.

4th

D'vorah: Explain yourself.

Natsu: Been hired to do some exterminating.

D'vorah: Prepare to die.

Ermac

1st

Natsu: Ermac, we need to talk.

Ermac: We do not talk. We fight.

Natsu: Fine, I'll beat the answers out of you.

2nd

Natsu: What are you?

Ermac: You face the might of thousands.

Natsu: I bet my brother had something to do with this.

3rd

Ermac: The emperor requests your presence.

Natsu: What for?

Ermac: Charges of property damage.

4th

Ermac: Fire won't stop us.

Natsu: No, but it'll still hurt.

Ermac: Then we will return tenfold.

Erron Black

1st

Natsu: Is that you Alzack?

Erron: Not even close, idiot.

Natsu: What'd you call me?

2nd

Natsu: Those won't hurt me.

Erron: We'll see about that.

Natsu: And you'll see my fist in your face.

3rd

Erron: We after the same man?

Natsu: More than likely.

Erron: Only one of us is gonna get paid.

4th

Erron: Move along kid.

Natsu: Why should I listen to you?

Erron: I'll beat the respect into you.

Ferra/Torr

1st

Natsu: Uh... what am I looking at?

Ferra/Torr: We Ferra/Torr. You dead.

Natsu: Good luck with that.

2nd

Natsu: Two on one isn't very fair.

Ferra/Torr: We squeeze and stomp.

Natsu: Not going to happen.

3rd

Ferra/Torr: You hair pretty.

Natsu: What are you talking about?

Ferra/Torr: We take, long with scarf.

4th

Ferra/Torr: Fair-fair.

Natsu: Are you trying to say Fairy Tail?

Ferra/Torr: Squeeze and play, Torr.

Goro

1st

Natsu: Holy cow! Four arms!

Goro: You are wise to fear me.

Natsu: Fear? I wanna fight you.

2nd

Goro: Son of Igneel...

Natsu: You knew my father?

Goro: I shall honor him with combat.

3rd

Goro: Wizard...

Natsu: Ready to throw down?

Goro: Indeed I am.

Hazama

1st

Natsu: I'm not joining you.

Hazama: Not even to see your father?

Natsu: Fairy Tail is just as much my family.

2nd

Natsu: You are seriously annoying.

Hazama: I'm sorry you feel that way.

Natsu: See, that's what I'm talking about.

3rd

Hazama: Did I do something wrong?

Natsu: You tried to kill Happy!

Hazama: Got me there.

4th

Hazama: Mr. Dragneel...

Natsu: I'm gonna punch you in the mouth.

Hazama: You'll find that I punch back!

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Natsu: Nice fists.

Jacqui: This girl is spoken for.

Natsu: What does that mean?

2nd

Natsu: Magic vs science.

Jacqui: A bit cliche, don't you think?

Natsu: Doesn't mean it won't be fun.

3rd

Jacqui: You messed up my hair.

Natsu: I told you to duck.

Jacqui: AFTER you breathed fire.

4th

Jacqui: We gonna throw down?

Natsu: You better believe we are.

Jacqui: Then get a mouthful of this.

Jason

1st

Natsu: I'm here to stop you.

Jason pulls a knife out of his neck.

2nd

Jason drags his victim forward.

Natsu: I'll melt that mask right off you.

Jax

1st

Natsu: Still got it, old man?

Jax: You really wanna find out?

Natsu: You bet I do.

2nd

Natsu: Hope you can take the heat.

Jax: Only thing getting lit is my cigar.

Natsu: Don't say I didn't warn you.

3rd

Jax: The hell is going on here?

Natsu: Come on, just a few rounds.

Jax: I'm to old for this shit.

4th

Jax: You sure you up for this, Natsu?

Natsu: A Fairy Tail wizard never backs down.

Jax: You're cocky, I'll give you that.

Johnny Cage

1st

Natsu: God, you're annoying.

Johnny: Don't be so jelly, man.

Natsu: I'm gonna picture Gray's face when I punch you.

2nd

Natsu: So, who are you?

Johnny: What, you the one person who's never seen my movies?

Natsu: And I'm suddenly glad I didn't.

3rd

Johnny: Let's go a few rounds, pinky.

Natsu: It's salmon, goddamnit.

Johnny Cage: You know that's a shade of pink, right?

4th

Johnny: We're training extra hard today.

Natsu: Bring it on, old man.

Johnny: You're getting a punch down under.

Kano

1st

Natsu: You sick bastard.

Kano: Guilty as charged.

Natsu: You are so getting burned.

2nd

Natsu: What the hell happened to you?

Kano: Killed the last guy who asked me that.

Natsu: Well, you won't kill me.

3rd

Kano: Look who's here.

Natsu: I'm all fired up.

Kano: Time to smother that flame.

4th

Kano: Why not join the Black Dragon?

Natsu: Because I'm not a criminal.

Kano: It's your funeral.

Kenshi

1st

Natsu: Wait, you're blind?

Kenshi: There are other ways to see.

Natsu: What ever you say.

2nd

Natsu: So your sword is magic?

Kenshi: It is a talisman.

Natsu: Oh, I'm all fired up now.

3rd

Kenshi: Greetings.

Natsu: Hey there. You wanna fight?

Kenshi: *Chuckles* Very well.

4th

Kenshi: Is food all you think about?

Natsu: What? I'm hungry.

Kenshi: Focus.

Kitana

1st

Natsu: Would you stay still princess?

Kitana: Show me why I should listen to you, escort.

Natsu: I prefer the term bodyguard.

2nd

Natsu: Fans? Seriously?

Kitana: You should never underestimate me.

Natsu: What ever you say.

3rd

Kitana: Wipe your mouth.

Natsu: Oh, sorry. Just some chicken.

Kitana: Disgusting fool.

4th

Kitana: You have something to say?

Natsu: I'm all fired up.

Kitana: I do not tolerate distractions.

Kotal Kahn

1st

Natsu: Emperor...

Kotal Kahn: Dragon Slayer...

Natsu: Let's get started.

2nd

Natsu: Can I have some of your fire?

Kotal Kahn: My fire burns the earth.

Natsu: Nothing I can't handle.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: Your guild will submit.

Natsu: We don't bow to anyone.

Kotal Kahn: Then die.

4th

Kotal Kahn: You are most worthy.

Natsu: To be your sparing partner?

Kotal Kahn: To die by an emperors hand.

Kung Jin

1st

Natsu: Huh, so that's what you really look like?

Kung Jin: What are you talking about?

Natsu: Don't you recognize me, Sagitar?

2nd

Natsu: I'm here to take you in, Jin.

Kung Jin: I'm not going to jail.

Natsu: I'll burn your arrows up.

3rd

Kung Jin: Hello, handsome.

Natsu: I'm all fired up.

Kung Jin: Either your dense or you just don't know.

4th

Kung Jin: Alright then...

Natsu: Time to throw down.

Kung Jin: I'll pin that scarf to your neck.

Kung Lao

1st

Natsu: Nice hat.

Kung Lao: The same about your scarf.

Natsu: Let's get started.

2nd

Natsu: Ready to throw down?

Kung Lao: Throw what down?

Natsu: And people call me dumb.

3rd

Kung Lao: A challenger.

Natsu: And a Dragon Slayer.

Kung Lao: Let us begin

4th

Kung Lao: Who are you?

Natsu: I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail.

Kung Lao: A test of skill is required.

Leatherface

1st

Natsu: There's just so much wrong with you.

Leatherface: *Growl*

2nd

Leatherface starts his chainsaw.

Natsu: That's just creepy.

Liu Kang

1st

Natsu: You used to be a hero.

Liu Kang: That was before I was murdered!

Natsu: That was an accident.

2nd

Natsu: So this is a weird question?

Liu Kang: You cannot run away now.

Natsu: Can I have some of your fire?

3rd

Natsu: You're the strongest fighter?

Liu Kang: I am the champion of Mortal Kombat.

Natsu: Until I beat you.

4th

Liu Kang: Return to your guild.

Natsu: Fairy Tail never runs away.

Liu Kang: You will wish you had.

5th

Liu Kang: You have a dragons soul.

Natsu: That's just my magic.

Liu Kang: It will die with you.

Mileena

1st

Natsu: Dear god!

Mileena: Surprised by my beauty?

Natsu: Hold on. I'm gonna barf.

2nd

Natsu: You're a queen?

Mileena: You will help me regain my throne.

Natsu: No way, no how.

3rd

Mileena: Come closer.

Natsu: So you can eat me? No way.

Mileena: Looks and brains.

4th

Mileena: Serve me, Dragneel.

Natsu: Never gonna happen.

Mileena: You'll break, and then you will be mine.

Nightmare

1st

Natsu: Can I have some of your fire?

Nightmare: It will burn you alive.

Natsu: You don't know me, do you?

2nd

Natsu: That's a big sword.

Nightmare: Your blood will shine it.

Natsu: I'll turn it to scrap first.

3rd

Nightmare: Your soul burns in fire.

Natsu: That's just my magic.

Nightmare: It will feed me soon enough.

4th

Nightmare: A young warrior...

Natsu: And a wizard of Fairy Tail.

Nightmare: First you, then your guild.

Predator

1st

Natsu: What kind of demon are you?

Predator: *Roar*

2nd

Predator scans Natsu.

Natsu: And I thought Vulcans were ugly.

Quan Chi

1st

Natsu: You sick twisted freak.

Quan Chi: I am Shinnok's arch sorcerer.

Natsu: You're a disgrace to wizards.

2nd

Natsu: My magic against yours.

Quan Chi: I'll admit, I'm curious myself.

Natsu: Let's see who's is stronger.

3rd

Quan Chi: A facisnating creation...

Natsu: I know who I am.

Quan Chi: Do you really?

4th

Quan Chi: Why must we fight?

Natsu: You're evil, I'm good. It's that simple.

Quan Chi: We could have been friends.

Raiden

1st

Natsu: The God of Thunder...

Raiden: Return to your home, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu: I'm here to help whether you want it or not.

2nd

Natsu: I'm not scared of a little lightning.

Raiden: Not even from a god?

Natsu: Not even a little.

3rd

Raiden: You wield great power.

Natsu: That's my magic.

Raiden: But you lack direction.

4th

Raiden: Hold, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu: You won't stop me, Raiden.

Raiden: I am Earthrealms protector, not you.

Reptile

1st

Natsu: A lizardman?

Reptile: I am a raptor warrior.

Natsu: And it talks?

2nd

Natsu: You spit a people?

Reptile: I will melt your bones.

Natsu: And people call me gross.

3rd

Reptile: I do not fear your power.

Natsu: Good, then don't hold back.

Reptile: Let us begin.

4th

Reptile: The emperor requests your presence.

Natsu: He wants this job done or not?

Reptile: Not by you.

Rick

1st

Natsu: I hate to fight an old man.

Rick: Up your ass, pinky.

Natsu: It's salmon, damnit!

2nd

Natsu: We don't have to fight, you know?

Rick: I know that, fairy.

Natsu: Was that an insult?

3rd

Rick: Another bullshit wizard.

Natsu: My magic is real.

Rick: Whatever you say.

4th

Rick: A little fire please?

Natsu: What for?

Rick: I want to see the look on your face when I beat you.

Scorpion

1st

Natsu: For Fairy Tail.

Scorpion: For the Shira Ryu.

Natsu: Don't hold anything back.

2nd

Natsu: Can I have some of your fire?

Scorpion: Do you wish for death?

Natsu: No, just a little snack.

3rd

Natsu: I'm here to stop you.

Scorpion: Your soul will burn.

Natsu: I can take the heat.

4th

Scorpion: You have a warriors name.

Natsu: And a dragons power.

Scorpion: But do you deserve them?

5th

Scorpion: A wise man learns from defeat.

Natsu: Good thing I rarely lose.

Scoripon: Let us change that.

Shinnok

1st

Natsu: I'm gonna make you burn.

Shinnok: What ever for, Natsu?

Natsu: You tricked my brother!

2nd

Natsu: You're gonna get so beat up.

Shinnok: Who are you to teach me?

Natsu: Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail.

3rd

Shinnok: Seen your father lately?

Natsu: You son of a bitch!

Shinnok: You will serve with him by my side.

4th

Shinnok: Natsu Dragneel...

Natsu: What do you want?

Shinnok: Your life.

Sonya Blade

1st

Natsu: I said I was sorry.

Sonya: Thats not good enough.

Natsu: That building was an accident.

2nd

Natsu: I'm here to help, Sonya.

Sonya: Prove it.

Natsu: I was hoping you'd say that.

3rd

Sonya: You need to stop.

Natsu: I'm just trying to help.

Sonya: Then come with me.

4th

Sonya: Who do you work for?

Natsu: Gramps, of course.

Sonya: Guess I'll beat the answers out of you.

Sub-Zero

1st

Natsu: Great. Another ice prick.

Sub-Zero: You will know the chill of death.

Natsu: Just keep your clothes on, okay?

2nd

Natsu: A little ice won't hurt me.

Sub-Zero: You will fear my power.

Natsu: I don't fear Gray, and I won't fear you.

3rd

Natsu: Keep your damn clothes on.

Sub-Zero: Why would they come off?

Natsu: Sorry, thought you were gray.

4th

Sub-Zero: Where are your companions?

Natsu: This is a solo job.

Sub-Zero: A serious error in judgement.

5th

Sub-Zero: For the Lin Kuei.

Natsu: For Fairy Tail.

Sub-Zero: Let us begin.

6th

Sub-Zero: We do not have to be enemies.

Natsu: Even friends have to train against each other.

Sub-Zero: Perhaps you are smarter than you look.

Takeda

1st

Natsu: So can you really read minds?

Takeda: Yeah, man.

Natsu: That is so cool.

2nd

Natsu: What am I thinking?

Takeda: *Laugh* That's a good one man.

Natsu: Now you're open.

3rd

Takeda: Walk away while you can.

Natsu: You don't know me very well, do you?

Takdeda: I warned you, dude.

4th

Takeda: Let's go a couple rounds.

Natsu: You read my mind.

Takeda: Yeah... that's kinda my thing.

Tanya

1st

Natsu: Can I have some of your fire?

Tanya: I am not amused.

Natsu: What? I'm hungry.

2nd

Tanya: This will be a pleasure.

Natsu: Why are you looking at me like that?

Tanya: Come. Amuse me.

3rd

Tanya: So, you and Cassie?

Natsu: That's none of your business.

Tanya: I'll take that as a yes.

Tremor

1st

Natsu: I'm here to stop you.

Tremor: Go ahead and try.

Natsu: I'll do more than try.

2nd

Tremor: Your fire will be smothered.

Natsu: Only after you melt.

Tremor: Time to die.

Triborg

1st

Natsu: What the hell are you?

Triborg: I am Triborg, human.

Natsu: Okay...

2nd

Triborg: You will join us.

Natsu: Never gonna happen, tin can.

Triborg: Compliance is mandatory.

Tucker

1st

Natsu: Ready to train?

Tucker: More than ready, dude.

Natsu: We'll see.

2nd

Natsu: Your sword only works for you?

Tucker: Until the time of my death, yeah.

Natsu: That is so cool.

3rd

Tucker: Nice scarf, pinky.

Natsu: It's salmon, winter mint.

Tucker: That does it!

4th

Tucker: Great, more magical bullshit.

Natsu: This is real magic.

Tucker: Sure dude. What ever you say.

* * *

 **Here we go, the main character of my favorite fantasy anime is in here. Just prepare yourself for the next chapter if you can't picture Natsu killing.**


	18. Natsu Dragneel: Fatalities and Ending

**Fatalities**

* * *

 **Hot-Headed (Scorpion)**

Natsu brings his hands together and creates a magic seal before unleashing his breath attack. The flames light his opponent on fire, slowly melting away the demons skin. After a good second, Natsu grabs the burnt flesh by their skull. He unleashes a Grip Strike on the ninja head, causing it to explode with bits of brain and skull fragments. Letting go, the body falls over as Natsu looks at his hand and closes it in remorse.

* * *

 **E.N.D Unleashed (Liu Kang)**

Natsu grips his fist as it turns into his demonic claws, before slicing into his opponent's stomach. The organs spill out of the champion as he tried to hold them in. Natsu quickly lifts him up and slams Liu back first upon his knee, causing the rest of the internal organs to explode out of the hole in his stomach. Natsu then throws the body to the side, letting blood drip out of the wound.

* * *

 **X-Ray**

 **Guren:** **Karyuuken (Sub-Zero)**

Natsu opens up his attack by sucker-punching the ice ninja. Then he hits Bi with a flaming right hook, cracking the left side of his skull. After that Natsu uppercuts with his right and launches the grandmaster, breaking his teeth and shattering his jawbone. As he fall back down, Natsu rears his fist back before striking them in the chest, fracturing the ribcage and sending Sub-Zero sliding across the ground.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Natsu roars with fire to crest the Fairy Tail symbol before he raises his hand in the signature pose of his guild.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _Natsu Dragneel stood over the fallen elder god in triumph. His battle was far tougher than he anticipated, but it made victory all the sweeter. The Dragon Slayer turned to the Jinsei out if curiosity and touched it. The corrupted force sunk into him and unleashed the darkness inside him. Traveling to the Neatherrealm he vanquished all who stood against him. E.N.D. now ruled the Neatherealm, and his eyes were set on Earthrealm."_

* * *

 **I would like to thank Nergigante for the suggestions of Natsus Fatalities and X-Ray. He had some very good ideas for me. If you don't like this ending I gave him, just let me know and I'll tell you the alternative ending idea I had. Well, now we go from manga to comics with spider-man.**


	19. Spider-Man: Intros

**Spider-Man**

 **Variants & Intros**

* * *

 **Variants**

Classic - Red and blue costume. (Gains attacks with web bullets and slings)

Symbiote - Black Suit. (Gains attacks with tendrils)

Iron - Iron Spider costume. (Gains attacks with repulsor blasters and robolegs)

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Spider-Man hangs upside down and lowers himself into the arena as he speaks. He jumps off his webbing and stands up as the camera goes over to his opponent as they speaks. It returns to Spidey, who drops down into his fighting stance and speaks once again before the fight starts.

Second: The opponent walks forward as Spider-Man is shown web swinging into view. The opponent speaks before it shows Spidey spinning in the air before landing. He stands up and speaks to the opponent. The camera returns to the opponent who speaks again before the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

Spider-Man

1st

Spider-Man A: See, this is why I hate the spiderverse.

Spider-Man B: Don't like sharing the spotlight?

Spider-Man A: Not with a goody-goody like you.

2nd

Spider-Man A: Really funny, Miles.

Spider-Man B: The name is Peter, Peter.

Spider-Man A: That's impossible.

3rd

Spider-Man A: My spider sense isn't going off.

Spider-Man B: It's because we're the same person.

Spider-Man A: Not for much longer.

4th

Spider-Man B: What's going on?

Spider-Man A: This is too weird for me.

Spider-Man B: For the record, this is really weird for me too.

5th

Spider-Man B: So which world am I in now?

Spider-Man A: One where you aren't welcomed.

Spider-Man B: Then it's one I'm needed in.

6th

Spider-Man B: Parallel world or clone?

Spider-Man A: We could run a test.

Spider-Man B: Let's get down and dirty.

Akuma

1st

Spider-Man: Whoa there, big guy.

Akuma: I will show you the meaning of pain.

Spider-Man: Only if you hit me.

2nd

Spider-Man: I knew you were coming.

Akuma: I can never resist a fight.

Spider-Man: And that makes you predictable.

3rd

Akuma: Face me like a man!

Spider-Man: I'd rather fight like a spider.

Akuma: Then you will squish like one.

4th

Akuma: Who dare approaches me?

Spider-Man: A guy who wants a picture.

Akuma: You will get a fist instead.

Alien

1st

Spider-Man: And I thought Rocket was weird.

Alien: *Screech*

2nd

Spider-Man: You Uh, you got a little something right here.

Alien: *Screech*

3rd

Alien drops down.

Spider-Man: Okay, no touching.

Bo' Rai Cho

1st

Spider-Man: Whoa there, hippo.

Bo' Rai Cho: I am a master of combat.

Spider-Man: And hotdog eating contests apparently.

2nd

Spider-Man: You really think you can hit me?

Bo' Rai Cho: I will teach you the flying kick.

Spider-Man: Whatever you say.

3rd

Bo' Rai Cho: Your comments were very hurtful.

Spider-Man: Don't act like you've never heard it before.

Bo' Rai Cho: I have, and then I gave the speaker this.

4th

Bo' Rai Cho: Here to become my student?

Spider-Man: Not really, dude.

Bo' Rai Cho: First lesson starts now.

Cassie Cage

1st

Spider-Man: You sure about this, Cass?

Cassie: Sure as you names buttface.

Spider-Man: And I though J.J. was bad at insults.

2nd

Spider-Man: Sorry about the webbing.

Cassie: I'm not sorry about this.

Spider-Man: But I might be.

3rd

Spider-Man: Why do we have to fight?

Cassie: Because you don't trust me to handle myself.

Spider-Man: That's not why I want you to stay behind.

4th

Spider-Man: Hello, pretty lady.

Cassie: I'm about to hit you, tiger.

Spider-Man: Not the jackpot I was expecting.

5th

Cassie: Need you to surrender.

Spider-Man: You know I can't do that.

Cassie: For the record, this hurts me too.

6th

Cassie: Not one web in the hair.

Spider-Man: I'll do my best.

Cassie: You'd better.

7th

Cassie: This is your idea of a date?

Spider-Man: Well it was either this or a science lab.

Cassie: Sounds I need to pick the dates from now on.

8th

Cassie: No cutesy nicknames.

Spider-Man: Why not? We are together.

Cassie: And my mom is listening in on us.

Dante

1st

Spider-Man: What are you mad at me for?

Dante: That add never showed up.

Spider-Man: J.J. cut it, go be mad at him.

2nd

Spider-Man: Team up, you and me?

Dante: Just go easy on the jokes.

Spider-Man: Only in life threatening situations.

3rd

Dante: Shall we get started?

Spider-Man: This is how you pick your partners?

Dante: Partners? You're a side kick.

4th

Dante: Don't touch the hair.

Spider-Man: Don't worry, it comes out with peanut butter.

Dante: Wow. I can't wait to hit you.

Delsin

1st

Spider-Man: That you, Chameleon?

Delsin: The name is Delsin.

Spider-Man: Let's see who's really under the mask.

2nd

Spider-Man: Dude, watch it with the chain.

Delsin: Can't you just sense where it's coming from?

Spider-Man: Doesn't mean it won't hurt.

3rd

Delsin: Sure I can't copy your powers?

Spider-Man: You wanna try, be my guest.

Delsin: Just one touch and we'll know.

4th

Delsin: No article about my art?

Spider-Man: J.J. killed it. Sorry.

Delsin: You will be.

Dovahkiin

1st

Spider-Man: You come from a Ren fair or something?

Dovahkiin: This is armor, child.

Spider-Man: Let's see if it holds up.

2nd

Spider-Man: You fight dragons?

Dovahkiin: You doubt my word?

Spider-Man: Just a little bit.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You serve Mephala...

Spider-Man: Me-who now?

Dovahkiin: The daedric prince of spiders.

4th

Dovahkiin: Combat is not for laughter.

Spider-Man: Then why show up like that?

Dovahkiin: Now I will silence you.

D'vorah

1st

Spider-Man: Yesh, what are you?

D'vorah: This one is called D'vorah.

Spider-Man: Time to change it to splat.

2nd

Spider-Man: You sure you wanna do this?

D'vorah: Explain yourself.

Spider:Man: Spiders eat bugs.

3rd

D'vorah: The impertinent Earthrealmer.

Spider-Man: And also the most charming.

D'vorah: The hive will eat your tongue first.

4th

D'vorah: Who are you?

Spder-Man: Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

D'Vorah: Your life is forfeit.

Ermac

1st

Spider-Man: Yesh, you are old.

Ermac: We are Ermac!

Spider-Man: The mummy speaks!

2nd

Spider-Man: The mummy strikes.

Ermac: You face the might of thousands.

Spider-Man: Eh, not that scary.

3rd

Ermac: The emperor requests your presence.

Spider-Man: He wants his picture taken?

Ermac: No. He wants your head.

4th

Ermac: The Spider-Man...

Spider-Man: That's my name.

Ermac: You have breathed your last.

Erron Black

1st

Spider-Man: Just walk away, cowboy.

Erron: A man has to honor his responsibilities.

Spider-Man: And you're one of mine.

2nd

Spider-Man: Go back to Texas.

Erron: I prefer Outworld.

Spider-Man: Then stay out of New York.

3rd

Erron: Webs, seriously?

Spider-Man: You just need a little creativity.

Erron: Bullets will still hit ya.

4th

Erron: Move along, city slicker...

Spider-Man: Now thats just rude.

Erron: Let me show you Texas rude.

Ferra/Torr

1st

Spider-Man: You are all kinds of messed up.

Ferra/Torr: Stomp bug man, Torr!

Spider-Man: Brains beats brawn every day.

2nd

Spider-Man: Two for the price of one?

Ferra/Torr: Together, Ferra/Torr unbeat.

Spider-Man: Not for much longer.

3rd

Ferra/Torr: Bug man.

Spider-Man: Spiders are arachnids.

Ferra/Torr: Squeeze and play, Torr.

4th

Ferra/Torr: Boss want you talk.

Spider-Man: Try saying that in English.

Ferra/Torr: Stomp guts, Torr.

Goro

1st

Spider-Man: This is all kinds of messed up.

Goro: You are wise to fear me.

Spider-Man: You from Jersey or something?

2nd

Goro: Prepare yourself.

Spider-Man: Hold on, let me get your good side.

Goro: It will be your last.

Hazama

1st

Spider-Man: God you're creepy.

Hazama: This from a guy named after a bug?

Spider-Man: What? Spiders are cool.

2nd

Spider-Man: Surrender, and I won't web you.

Hazama: I think you know I can't do that.

Spider-Man: First thing, I'm gonna web your mouth shut.

3rd

Hazama: The bug boy...

Spider-Man: Spiders are actually arachnids.

Hazama: But they still SQUASH!

4th

Hazama: Do try to get my good side.

Spider-Man: What are you talking about?

Hazama: Come now, Peter. We can drop the false names.

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Spider-Man: So why are we doing this?

Jacqui: Consider this a warning.

Spider-Man: You think I'm gonna hurt Cassie?

2nd

Spider-Man: Nice gloves.

Jacqui: Don't even think about it.

Spider-Man: I think I can make them better.

3rd

Spider-Man: Double date tonight?

Jacqui: Sounds like fun.

Spider-Man: Winner pays for dinner.

4th

Jacqui: I really don't like you.

Spider-Man: I'll treat Cassie right.

Jacqui: You'd better. Or else this will seem like a warm up.

5th

Jacqui: That costume is too bright.

Spider-Man: Tried to pick something hopeful.

Jacqui: And it make you an easy target.

6th

Jacqui: Cassie wants me to welcome you to the squad.

Spider-Man: So where's the party?

Jacqui: This is the party.

Jason

1st

Spider-Man: Didn't I catch you already?

Jason pulls a knife from his neck.

2nd

Jason drags a body forward.

Spider-Man: Time to take you down.

Jax

1st

Spider-Man: I could improve those for you.

Jax: Nobody touches the arms.

Spider-Man: If I win, I get to.

2nd

Spider-Man: Can I just say sorry?

Jax: For What?

Spider-Man: For this.

3rd

Jax: I'm locked and loaded.

Spider-Man: And my shooters are filled.

Jax: Time to start this training.

4th

Jax: I got bigger things to do than this.

Spider-Man: That corn does need to be brought in.

Jax: This is a waste of my time.

Johnny Cage

1st

Spider-Man: Is this a normal thing?

Johnny: You wanna date my daughter? Then yes.

Spider-Man: Fine, let's do this.

2nd

Spider-Man: Don't you look angry?

Johnny: My movies aren't that bad.

Spider-Man: Don't blame me. I don't write the reviews.

3rd

Spider-Man: Hold still, mister cage.

Johnny: My adoring public.

Spider-Man: Yesh, and people complain about my mouth.

4th

Spider-Man: How's it going, Mister Cage?

Johnny: General wants me to bring you back.

Spider-Man: Tell her I'm done.

5th

Johnny: You don't just get to date my daughter.

Spider-Man: I seriously have to earn it?

Johnny: Damn right you do.

6th

Johnny: We're training extra hard today.

Spider-Man: Like I'm back at S.H.E.I.L.D.

Johnny: Oh, you wish.

7th

Johnny: Cassie says to go easy on you.

Spider-Man: And you won't listen, will you?

Johnny: Smarter than you look.

Kano

1st

Spider-Man: Scumbag...

Kano: That all you got?

Spider-Man: No, this is.

2nd

Spider-Man: Your kind makes me sick.

Kano: Can't stand smarmy men of action?

Spider-Man: I can, but you're just murderous scum.

3rd

Spider-Man: Hello, generic baddy number 57.

Kano: Kano, ya bloody moron.

Spider-Man: Thanks for the target.

4th

Kano: Quite the sour look.

Spider-Man: You have that affect on people.

Kano: Time for you to die.

5th

Kano: Hello, sport!

Spider-Man: Hey there, Rudolph.

Kano: Cheeky bastard...

Kenshi

1st

Spider-Man: This seems like a recipe for disaster.

Kenshi: There are other ways to see.

Spider-Man: You should meet my friend Matthew.

2nd

Spider-Man: Sharp things make me nervous.

Kenshi: Sento is rather intimidating.

Spider-Man: And I thought I was nuts.

3rd

Kenshi: Word of advice?

Spider-Man: With great power comes great responsibility.

Kenshi: Very good. Now prove it.

4th

Kenshi: Shall we begin?

Spider-Man: I'm ready when you are.

Kenshi: And go.

Kitana

1st

Spider-Man: Well, hello there.

Kitana: Do not even think it.

Spider-Man: You'll thank me later, trust me.

2nd

Spider-Man: A little fan against me?

Kitana: It will be more than enough.

Spider-Man: You don't know me very well, do you?

3rd

Kitana: You are repulsive.

Spider-Man: Whoa, What did I do?

Kitana: Your webs are disgusting.

4th

Kitana: You have something to say?

Spider-Man: Yeah. Your time is up.

Kitana: A prediction that will prove false.

Kotal Kahn

1st

Spider-Man: You wanted to see me?

Kotal Kahn: Serve me or die.

Spider-Man: Not a fan of either of those.

2nd

Spider-Man: Pictures worth a thousand words.

Kotal Kahn: Meaning what?

Spider-Man: I'm about to get paid.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: You are most worthy.

Spider-Man: To take your picture?

Kotal Kahn: To die at my hands.

4th

Kotal Kahn: Begone Earthrealmer.

Spider-Man: Someone has to stop you.

Kotal Kahn: A shame you think it will be you.

Kung Jin

1st

Spider-Man: You hitting on me?

Kung Jin: Dude, you're in a skintight suit.

Spider-Man: Sorry, but I don't swing that way.

2nd

Spider-Man: Bow and arrow, classic.

Kung Jin: Let's give you a closeup.

Spider-Man: Let me introduce you to my web shooters.

3rd

Kung Jin: The bug man...

Spider-Man: Spiders aren't bugs.

Kung Jin: But you still squash.

4th

Kung Jin: This is a waste of time!

Spider-Man: So much like Nova.

Kung Jin: Let me show you who I am.

Kung Lao

1st

Spider-Man: You could just forfeit.

Kung Lao: To do so would dishonor my ancestors.

Spider-Man: Fine, then I'll make you say uncle.

2nd

Spider-Man: For the record you asked for this.

Kung Lao: To test your skills, yes.

Spider-Man: Just don't send me the hospital bills.

3rd

Kung Lao: A test of skill...

Spider-Man: My webs vs your hat.

Kung Lao: Let us begin.

4th

Kung Lao: What are you?

Spider-Man: I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

Kung Lao: You face a shaolin.

Leatherface

1st

Spider-Man: Well, that's just not right.

Leatherface: *Growl*

2nd

Leatherface starts his chainsaw.

Spider-Man: Who brings a chainsaw to a fight!?

Liu Kang

1st

Spider-Man: How's it going, molten man?

Liu Kang: You face the champion of Mortal Kombat.

Spider-Man: Great, one of your types.

2nd

Spider-Man: Think you can take me, Bruce jr?

Liu Kang: You enter the dragons lair.

Spider-Man: And people call me a dork.

3rd

Liu Kang: Please close your mouth.

Spider-Man: Why? Something in my teeth?

Liu Kang: No, I just want the quiet.

4th

Liu Kang: Where do your webs come from?

Spider-Man: Hand made web formula.

Liu Kang: It will burn, as will you.

Mileena

1st

Spider-Man: Good god in heaven!

Milenna: Intranced by my beauty?

Spider-Man: I am not dating outside my species again.

2nd

Spider-Man: First, I'll web you mouth shut.

Milenna: I will not be silenced.

Spider-Man: No, but at least I won't have to look at that face again.

3rd

Spider-Man: And I thought Venom had a creepy smile.

Milenna: I'll enjoy tearing your heart out.

Spider-Man: Oh yeah, you and Brock would be perfect together.

4th

Milenna: Fresh prey.

Spider-Man: Sorry, but I'm taken.

Milenna: You will remember you love for me.

5th

Milenna: Come closer...

Spider-Man: Not gonna happen, daggermouth.

Milenna: How dare you!? I'm an Empress!

6th

Milenna: Fresh meat.

Spider-Man: That's just creepy.

Milenna: Your blood must taste sweet.

Natsu

1st

Spider-Man: How's it hanging, Molten Man?

Natsu: The name is Natsu.

Spider-Man: Whatever. Time to put you down.

2nd

Spider-Man: You nearly wrecked all of fifth avenue.

Natsu: And I saved those people.

Spider-Man: The best damage is no damage.

3rd

Natsu: Time for training.

Spider-Man: You'll be lucky to hit me.

Natsu: I can be very, very stubborn.

4th

Natsu: I'll burn those webs up.

Spider-Man: Then I'll just hit you until you go down.

Natsu: Unless I hit you harder.

Nightmare

1st

Spider-Man: So where are you from?

Nightmare: The depths of hell!

Spider-Man: New Jersey?

2nd

Spider-Man: Whoa, that's a big sword.

Nightmare: The better to draw your blood with.

Spider-Man: Only if you can hit me.

3rd

Nightmare: A young soul...

Spider-Man: Still smarter than you, blueman.

Nightmare: Not smart enough to run.

4th

Nightmare: Your soul will burn!

Spider-Man: Maybe, but not today.

Nightmare: No, today you die!

Predator

1st

Spider-Man: Any chance you're a peaceful alien?

Predator: *Roar*

2nd

Predator scans Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: Okay, this is new.

Quan Chi

1st

Spider-Man: How's it hanging, cue ball?

Quan Chi: I am Shinnok's arch sorcerer.

Spider-Man: Even with that haircut?

2nd

Spider-Man: You know, there is such a thing as too many tattoos.

Quan Chi: What does that matter to you?

Spider-Man: Just saying it looks weird.

3rd

Quan Chi: Can you overcome my sorcery?

Spider-Man: Can and will, chrome dome.

Quan Chi: You will die, painfully.

4th

Quan Chi: Serve me, young one.

Spider-Man: Don't think so.

Quan Chi: That wasn't a request.

Raiden

1st

Spider-Man: Trying a new look, Thor?

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder!

Spider-Man: And apparently of crazy talk.

2nd

Spider-Man: You... feeling okay, Electro?

Raiden: I am protector of Earthrealm.

Spider-Man: ...Okay then.

3rd

Raiden: You wield great power.

Spider-Man: Which also means great responsibility.

Raiden: I must confirm your worth.

4th

Raiden: Hold, Peter Parker.

Spider-Man: I need to help those people.

Raiden: I am protector, not you.

5th

Raiden: Your devices...

Spider-Man: Hand made by yours truly.

Raiden: They will not cope well with lightning.

Reptile

1st

Spider-Man: I'm here to help, Connors.

Reptile: I am a raptor warrior.

Spider-Man: Great, now he talks.

2nd

Spider-Man: Yesh, ever shower?

Reptile: Explain yourself.

Spider-Man: You smell like Jersey.

3rd

Reptile: Your webs annoy me.

Spider-Man: Then don't hit them.

Reptile: I will silence their source.

4th

Reptile: Are you afraid boy?

Spider-Man: Why?

Reptile: Reptiles eat spiders.

Rick

1st

Spider-Man: Interdimensional travel, nice.

Rick: So you know there's millions of you?

Spider-Man: But I'm the best.

2nd

Spider-Man: I don't know if I can fight an old man.

Rick: That's what May said before we got wrecked.

Spider-Man: You stay the hell away from aunt May!

3rd

Rick: Spider punk...

Spider-Man: Old man...

Rick: Okay, *burps* let's do this.

4th

Rick: Great, another vindicator.

Spider-Man: Been called a lot of things but never that.

Rick: It means you're a cliche, idiot.

Scorpion

1st

Spider-Man: That you, Gargan?

Scorpion: Your soul will burn!

Spider-Man: So you finally snapped, huh?

2nd

Spider-Man: You lost your family too?

Scorpion: My life ended through treachery!

Spider-Man: And you've let vengeance control you.

3rd

Scorpion: Spider vs scorpion...

Spider-Man: Battle of the eight legged predators.

Scorpion: Let us begin.

4th

Scorpion: Fire will melt that mask.

Spider-Man: Then I'll just smother your fire.

Scorpion: You are welcomed to try.

5th

Scorpion: A wise man learns from defeat.

Spider-Man: Then you must be very wise.

Scorpion: Impudent child.

Shinnok

1st

Spider-Man: How's it hanging, your holiness?

Shinnok: I will rip your insolent tongue from your-

Spider-Man: Okay, I'm gonna have to stop you there.

2nd

Spider-Man: Another so called god to stop.

Shinnok: I am a god you fool.

Spider-Man: Prove it, dressskirt.

3rd

Shinnok: Peter Parker...

Spider-Man: Time to kick your pasty face in.

Shinnok: You are welcome to try.

4th

Shinnok: Serve me...

Spider-Man: No thanks, crazy.

Shinnok: Servitude begins at death.

Sonya Blade

1st

Spider-Man: Is that you, Carol?

Sonya: General Sonya Blade.

Spider-Man: It's spooky how much you look like her.

2nd

Spider-Man: Reporting for duty, ma'am.

Sonya: I can't take you seriously.

Spider-Man: Let this convince you.

3rd

Spider-Man: This doesn't have anything to do with Cassie?

Sonay: What do you think?

Spider-Man: I think I'm gonna regret this.

4th

Sonya: Stand at attention, soldier.

Spider-Man: The secret war is over.

Sonya: You're still a soldier. And you need discipline.

5th

Sonya: You trying to date my daughter?

Spider-Man: Do I really have to do this?

Sonya: If you wanna date her, then yes.

6th

Sonya: Let's clear the air.

Spider-Man: For Cassie's sake?

Sonya: Something like that.

7th

Sonya: Why hide this from me?

Spider-Man: Cassie didn't want this to happen.

Sonya: How sweet. Now put up your fists.

Sub-Zero

1st

Spider-Man: Hey there, frosty.

Sub-Zero: Your humor fails to impress.

Spider-Man: I'm just trying to break the ice.

2nd

Spider-Man: I've beaten ninjas before.

Sub-Zero: But none like me.

Spider-Man: True, but then I've also beaten Blizzard a lot so...

3rd

Sub-Zero: You approach me as a foe.

Spider-Man: Or a guy who's really cold.

Sub-Zero: First I'll freeze your mouth closed.

4th

Sub-Zero: I should have known.

Spider-Man: Could sense moi from a far?

Sub-Zero: Your camera gave you away.

Takeda

1st

Spider-Man: Not the biggest fan of telepaths.

Takeda: Bad memories?

Spider-Man: You have no idea.

2nd

Spider-Man: Nice tech.

Takeda: I've got some toys I think you'll like.

Spider-Man: Maybe I'll find ways to improve them.

3rd

Takeda: Might wanna prepare yourself.

Spider-Man: Whatever you say, junior.

Takeda: Oh, it's on now.

4th

Takeda: Time to get to training.

Spider-Man: What makes you the teacher?

Takeda: Nothing, I'm just the whipping stick.

Tanya

1st

Spider-Man: Need you to surrender, ma'am.

Tanya: Only fools stand in my way.

Spider-Man: Fine. We'll do this the hard way.

2nd

Tanya: Speak while you can.

Spider-Man: Surrender, or else.

Tanya: I do not think so.

Tremor

1st

Spider-Man: Surrender.

Tremor: I seek an alliance.

Spider-Man: Look me up after your jail time.

2nd

Tremor: Your death will satisfy my rage.

Spider-Man: I don't die so easy.

Tremor: Under my boot you will.

Triborg

1st

Spider-Man: Tony, love the new look.

Triborg: I am Triborg, human.

Spider-Man: Okay... Let's turn you into scrap.

2nd

Spider-Man: Ultron...

Triborg: That name is not in our records.

Spider-Man: Doesn't matter. I'll web up your gears.

3rd

Triborg: Your webs fascinate me.

Spider-Man: I don't like were this is going.

Triborg: You will be the first to join us.

Tucker

1st

Spider-Man: Hey there, soldier.

Tucker: Make sure you get my good side.

Spider-Man: Don't worry, I'll web up all of you.

2nd

Spider-Man: That sword looks pretty dangerous.

Tucker: Good thing I know how to use it.

Spider-Man: Yeah... I'm not so sure about that.

3rd

Tucker: Oh, gross. I hate spiders.

Spider-Man: Aren't you supposed to be a soldier, thin-mint?

Tucker: I'M AQUA!

4th

Tucker: Enough jokes, dude.

Spider-Man: Sorry, that's just who I am.

Tucker: Well, it's better than listening to Caboose.

* * *

 **'When you do something that you know that the fans seem enjoy, that gives you such satisfaction that you don't wanna stop.' - Stan Lee. This one's for you.**

 **I have no idea why, but for some reason I just picture Peter and Cassie going together in this. That influenced me a little bit and explains a lot of the intros. Tell me what you think of it and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	20. Spider-Man: Fatalities and Ending

**Fatalities**

* * *

 **All or Nothing (Takeda)**

Spidey delivers a backflip kick to his dazed opponent that sends the student flying into the air. He then uses his Web Shooters to create a giant spider web that he then kicks Takeda into. Once done, he shots two weblines and pulls himself back a few steps. Smirking under the mask, he then releases and delivers a flying double dropkick so powerful that it bisects his opponent in half. He lands on the ground as the bottom half of the web breaks, letting the organs fall out of the telekinetic.

* * *

 **Face-Off (Jacqui)**

Spider-Man shoots two web lines that trap the girls feet to the ground. He walks over as she frantically tries to pull herself free. Once within reach, Spider-Man grips her face with a hand. With his wall crawling ability he rips off her face, exposing the muscle underneath. He lets go of the skin and grips her jawlines. Using his Spider strength he then rips the head in half before the body falls backwards.

* * *

 **X-Ray**

 **Way of The Spider (Kung Jin)**

Spider-Man punches his opponent in the jaw then delivering a handstand double kick to the Kungs chest which cracks his opponent's ribs. He flips back and then shoots a webline to the archers face and swings him overhead to slam them to the ground hard enough to break the vertebrae in his spinal cord. Spider-Man then leaps onto his opponent to slam his knees onto the Shaolins back, further shattering his spine before jumping back.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Spider-Man take a picture of his defeated foe, making the screen go white from the flash. It then turns into a picture on the Daily Bugle, with 'Photos by Peter Parker' tagged underneath it.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _"Spider-Man had no time to revel in his victory over the fallen elder god. He raced to the side of Madame Webb, who was the first target for Shinnok once he escaped. Gripping the elderly woman as she breathed her last breath, the telepath transferred all of her powers into Cassandra Cage. Now Spider-Man must act not only as a protector but also a guide for the girl on the Web of Life and Desinty."_

* * *

 **We all saw that AWESOME trailer of MK11. Yes, I will do characters for it. After i finish all the ones planned for this story. If you have characters for that one, PM me. Don't leave reviews for that.**

 **Would like to thank both treyalexander63917 and Gundam-Knight-Chris for their suggestions with this. Really helped me out a lot. Now, who is next; Cinder Fall from RWBY or Q-Bee from Darkstalkers?**


End file.
